Unexpected Feelings
by hockeyforever
Summary: When a sweet, innocent woman arrives in Charming, Chibs becomes interested in her. But how will he react when he learns that she feels the same way? Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh, you've gotta be kidding me." Aubrey Wilson yelled as her car started making sputtering noises and her check engine light came on.

"This is the last thing I need." She looked to her right side and slowly pulled over on the side of the road just as her car made a horrible noise and the engine cut out. She sat back with her hands clenching the steering wheel, closed her eyes and took a deep breath, willing herself not to cry.

Making sure that no cars were coming, Aubrey got out of her Impala and started walking towards the hood when she stopped herself and thought _what the hell do I know about cars?_

She didn't know what to do. She knew that she had just past a sign welcoming her to Charming California but, having never been there before, she didn't know if there were any garages around that could help her out. She got back into her car, put on her four ways and looked for her cell phone. Her only option was to try 411 for a local garage. As she was about to hit send, Aubrey looked up and saw a tow truck in her rearview mirror.

"Yes!" Fumbling to open the door, Aubrey dropped her cell but managed to open the door just as the tow truck was passing by. She waved her arms and started to run after the truck, spitting out the dirt and sand that was getting sprayed into her face as it pulled off to the side do the road a few car lengths in front of her. Apparently they had noticed her four ways and were pulling over already.

Aubrey was waving the dust out of her face when she noticed two large, very intimidating looking men step out of the truck and put on gloves. She couldn't help but feel nervous when she saw these men make their ways towards her. One had a long scruffy beard and was wearing a black wool hat. Aubrey instantly felt nervous and uneasy around him. He looked mean. The shorter of the two was clean shaven and had most of his head shaved as well except a short Mohawk down the centre of his head. She noticed the tattoos on his scalp and thought _what kind do business_ _do these guys work for_? Frozen in place and her heard pounding, it took a few seconds for Aubrey to realize that the larger man was speaking.

"Sorry, what was that?" Aubrey managed to stutter.

"I said I'm guessing you need a tow." He repeated, taking off his sunglasses and making his way towards her car.

"Yeah ... Uh... I do. Um ..." Aubrey stuttered and took a step back as the man approached. He looked a little less menacing with his glasses off but she was still wary. "... I don't really know what's wrong with my car and I'm not sure where I should go."

"We work for Teller-Morrow Automotive. We can get your car fixed up in no time." The shorter man enthusiastically shared. Aubrey scrunched her eyes together and slightly turned her head towards him. She was taken aback at how chipper he sounded, considering how intimidating he seemed when she first saw him. He reminded her of some of the teenagers she volunteered with at her hometown high school. Most of them were all tough and scary at first but turned into sweethearts when she got to know them. Aubrey was skeptical about whether this was the case for this guy.

"Thanks. Do you need any of my information?" she asked, having never needed a tow before.

"We'll just get it back at the garage" the larger man answered.

"Thank you so much" she said with a smile and let them get to work hooking up her car. She went back to her car and gathered her purse, cell phone and sunglasses. Taking a deep breath and exhaling loudly, she decided she should text her cousin to let her know she was going to be delayed. "Having car trouble. Don't know how long it'll take but I'm fine and I'll keep you posted."

"We're all set." the bearded man said and both men walked back to the truck.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Aubrey closed her car door and told herself not to be so worried about these guys and to just get in the truck. When she reached the passenger side door she looked in to see the clean shaven man give her a big goofy grin and she could see his brown eyes light up. It made her feel a little more at ease and she directed her smirk towards the ground and she slid onto the seat next to him.

"I'm Juice ..." he extended his hand. "...and this is Opie." jerking his head to his left.

"Aubrey..." she shook his hand and nodded to Opie. "...nice to meet you, and thank you for helping me out."

"Not a problem." Opie answered in a low voice.

The ride to the garage was pretty quiet. Juice asked Aubrey if she was from around Charming and she explained that she was just passing through on her way back to Eugene, Oregon from going to school in Fresno. He didn't ask her why and she was grateful for that. She took notice of the town and appreciated how many independently owned businesses there were. It was nice to see them instead of franchises everywhere.

Opie didn't say a word during the drive back and Juice tried not to be too nosy. He thought that Aubrey seemed nice and genuine but he felt that something was bothering her, besides her car trouble, which he could tell from the way she fidgeted and rubbed her forehead every so often.

Chibs looked up when he heard a vehicle at the gates. Opie and Juice pulled into the lot with a black Impala attached to the truck. There was a third person in the cab with them but he couldn't really see them properly. He just knew that it was a woman. He looked back down at the bike he had just finished working on and gathered his tools, still crouched behind the bike. He then looked up and saw the woman getting out of the truck. His breath caught in his chest.

"Just go through to the office and ask for Gemma." Juice instructed the woman and she made her way across the lot.

Chibs watched intently as this woman walked towards the office. She ran both hands through her hair and balled her fists at her scalp, obviously frustrated. He couldn't help but watch her. She was tall, almost his height he'd guess and had shoulder length auburn coloured hair. She was very pretty. Chibs thought it was funny how he was reacting this way to someone he thought of as pretty and not beautiful or sexy. That's what she was though, pretty. She definitely didn't look like the girls that normally hung around here.

The woman entered the office and out of sight from Chibs. He took a deep breath, shook his head slightly and went about putting his tools away.


	2. Chapter 2

** Authors Note**: So this is my first time writing a fanfiction and I'm not really up to speed with all of the protocol. So I thought I'd start off by saying that I am not affiliated with the show Sons of Anarchy or any of their characters in any way. I just really like the show and thought it would be fun to play around with the idea of what it would be like for someone not in the motorcycle scene at all to get involved. Enjoy and please be patient with my sporadic updates!

* * *

Gemma was filling out an order form when a customer walked into the office. The woman standing in the doorway looked like she was trying her hardest to keep it together but something was really bothering her. Gemma had a knack for being able to read people and she knew that something was up with this one, besides car trouble.

"Can I help you?" Gemma asked.

"Yes. Um, my car broke down and I got a tow here. And I have no idea what's wrong with my car," Aubrey sighed and walked farther into the office.

"Sure, come on in. We'll wait for one of the guys to take a look at it and tell us what's wrong," Gemma offered, gesturing to one of the chairs in the office.

Aubrey sat down. "Thank you."

She sat down and checked her phone to see if her cousin and responded to her text. Nothing. _Not surprised_she thought.

Gemma meanwhile was getting some forms together to get information about this woman's car. She went about asking her information about the make an model the car and other information that Aubrey provided. When she finished Aubrey asked how long she thought it would be until she was on her way.

"All depends on what's wrong with it sweetheart," Gemma replied.

"Huh, I guess," Aubrey answered, feeling stupid for asking such a dumb question.

Gemma watched Aubrey and sensed a sadness about her. She noticed how she fidgeted with her hands and kept checking her phone. She also kept sighing every so often.

"You alright?" Gemma asked. Aubrey looked up at her.

"Yeah, just don't really need his right now."

"Nobody really needs car trouble," Gemma replied, sarcastically. Aubrey smiled and looked outside through the office doors. She saw a row of motorcycles lined up next to a fence and wondered if they were all fixed motorcycles or if they belonged to the mechanics.

"So, you staying or just passing through?" Gemma asked.

"What's that?" Aubrey asked, not really focused on what Gemma was saying.

"Charming. Are you staying or just passing through?"

"Passing through. I'm on my way back to Oregon."

"Is that where your from?" Gemma asked.

"Yeah," aubrey answered, rolling her eyes.

"You seem in a hurry to get back somewhere you don't want to go," Gemma observed, with a cocked eyebrow. Aubrey looked up at her and smirked.

"You're good," Aubrey smiled.

"I have my moments," Gemma answered, crossing her arms. "So what's waiting for you in Oregon?"

Aubrey scoffed, leaned back and shook her head.

"A thrilling job in a coffee shop and family that can't wait to tell me "I told you so." "

"Sounds wonderful. No wonder you're in a hurry," Gemma offered.

"No, it's ..." Aubrey started but she was interrupted.

"Looks like there is an issue with ..." A mans voice said.

Aubrey looked back to see a, well a crazy looking man. He had black, curly wild hair, a goatee and blue eyes. She noticed that his eyes were very nice, except they looked, well, crazy. She had no idea what he was saying since all automotive jargon sounded like another language to her. She could fill her own gas tank and windshield wiper fluid. Anything else she was clueless about.

"Shouldn't take more than a few hours," He added.

"Thanks Tig," Gemma said to him.

He nodded then walked back into the shop.

"Well that's good news. Or is it?" Gemma asked Aubrey.

"Good. I just hope it doesn't set me back too much" Aubrey said, looking around a little nervously. She really couldn't afford this set back and needed to get back to Oregon. She began thinking about everything that she had been through over the last few weeks and felt a little panicked about not having a real plan for the future. She hated not being in control of her life. She was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of a young child giggling. She looked outside and saw a woman with two children walking up towards the office.

"Hey Gemma, is Jax around?" The woman asked.

"No baby, he's out with Clay. Is something wrong?" Gemma asked, holding her arms out to the little boy smiling at her. He walked up and was scooped up by Gemma, giving him a big hug.

"No, we just wanted to see if we could catch him for lunch," the woman sat down and began bouncing a baby on her knee.

"I'm not sure when he'll be back. Something to do with the Mayans," Gemma elaborated. She put down the little boy, who walked by Aubrey. She smiled at him and he nervously smiled back and walked up to his mother, putting his head into her shoulder.

The woman saw her son smiling at the stranger in the office and introduced herself. "I'm Tara."

"Aubrey. Hi," She smiled and added "your children are beautiful."

"Thank you," Tara said, rubbing her sons back. "This is Abel and this is Thomas."

"Hi," Aubrey said, looking at Abel with a smile.

Tara pulled a book out of her purse and gave it to Abel, telling him to take a seat on the chair beside her. He was looking at the picture book when Tara asked Gemma if she could speak with her just outside.

"I'm just going to be outside okay baby?" Tara said to Abel. He nodded and continued to look at his book. Aubrey noticed him rubbing at his noise and stood up to grab a tissue for him from on top of one of the filing cabinets in his office.

* * *

"Nice looking chick in there," Tig said to Chibs as he walked back into the shop.

"Aye?" Chibs answered, playing dumb. He hadn't been able to get a good look at the woman since she walked into the office. He was putting away his tools after finishing up his last bike and kept taking quick glances towards the office door.

"Yeah. A little chunky but I'd do her," Tig elaborated.

Chibs clenched his fists. It bothered him to hear Tig talk about her that way, and it bothered him that it was bothering him. There hadn't been many women that he had been interested in for a while. Sure, he'd had his fair share of crow eaters but they basically just scratched his itch when he had one. Nothing serious. His relationship with Fiona screwed him up and he didn't feel like opening himself up to anyone because he didn't need to be hurt again and he didn't need to be distracted from club business.

From his peripherals, Chibs saw movement in the office and he quickly looked over to see the woman reaching to grab a tissue. She took a few steps and stood, partially visible in the doorway with her back to him. He leaned over the bench he was standing at to try to get a better look at her when he knocked over a canister of motor oil that someone had left there, spilling it over his chest and neck.

* * *

"Shite! Get me a rag will ya?!" a voice hollered from behind her. She couldn't see who it was that was yelling but that accent caught her attention. Aubrey had spent some time in Scotland with a friend from home who moved there when she had finished college. Aubrey visited her and fell in love with everything about the country, the accent included. She remembered how she loved to just listen to people speak over there, no matter what they were saying. Even if she couldn't understand a word they were saying. Snapping back to reality, she overheard the Scotsman telling one of the other men working that he got sprayed with oil and would have to go to the clubhouse to wash it off.

"Gemma, I'll be back in a minute," the man said. His voice sent shivers through Aubrey and she tried to get a glimpse of its owner as he walked away.

She leaned forward to peer out of the office door to see a tall man walking across the lot toward the building that read Sons of Anarchy M/C. He had shaggy black hair with streaks of white in it and walked with a swagger that suggested an assured cockiness. She couldn't see his face but she had a feeling that he had facial hair too, judging by the look of his coworkers.

Gemma and Tara came back into the office.

"You hungry?" Gemma asked Aubrey.

"Um, yeah, a little," she answered.

"Do you feel like joining us for lunch? Your cars going to take a while and there's not much around here to pass the time," Gemma said.

"No, no. I wouldn't want to impose ..." Aubrey started to say.

"Don't be ridiculous, come on," Gemma interrupted, waving her hand at Aubrey to move towards the door.

"Uh, okay. Thanks," Aubrey quickly got out before she was practically pushed out of the office.

"We're on our way to lunch boys. I have my phone if you need me," Gemma waved to Tig and Juice then put on her sunglasses.

They ended up going to a local diner and Aubrey appreciated the invitation. Going for lunch was keeping her mind off of her troubles and she was having fun asking Abel questions about his picture book and ended up making him giggle quite often.

"You're good with kids," Gemma observed. Aubrey's face lit up and she gave a huge smile.

"I love kids. That's mostly why I became a teacher," Aubrey answered.

"Oh, you're a teacher?" Tara asked. "What grade?"

"Well I'm not actually teaching at the moment," Aubrey began. She explained how she went to college then went to teachers college, but when she graduated and it came time to finding a job, she couldn't. Most older teachers were working longer than usual so there weren't many positions available for new teachers.

"No school boards were hiring so I decided to go into business. I figured I could always fall back on that. That's why I was in Fresno."

"So why are you going back up to Oregon?" Gemma asked, intrigued.

Aubrey started the long story of how her life had taken a horrible turn recently. Her parents had died in a car accident 4 year ago, causing a split in her family due to legal matters with their will. She decided to get away from it all by moving to California and going to school in Fresno. Everything was going really well until about a month ago. She had great grades, great friends and an amazing boyfriend, Roger. He was perfect for her. Preppy, smart, kind, funny, generous. Everything she could have asked for. Then one day, he was gone. And so was all of her money. He had, still unsure how, cleaned out her bank account and taken off, leaving her broke and unable to pay for school or her rent. Some of her friends had offered to put her up but they could barely afford taking care of themselves. She was forced to move back home where she would have to rely on the one cousin who she still was civil with. Her friends had pooled some money together in order to help her get back home, but with her car breaking down, she didn't know how much she'd be able to spare.

"Asshole," Gemma said, looking mad and feeling sorry for Aubrey.

"The thing is, he wasn't," Aubrey clarified. "It was great, until it wasn't," She looked lost, looking down at her plate. "I filed a report and the police are trying to track him down but that doesn't really help me for the time being."

Abel, sitting across from Aubrey, noticed that she looked said. He leaned forward and reached across the table and touched her hand. When she looked up, he gave her a big smile and Aubrey, Gemma and Tara all let out a laugh and appreciated how he lightened the mood.

Gemma's phone rang, startling them all.

"Yeah," she answered it. A muffled mans voice was heard on the other end.

"No," Gemma said, annoyed. More muffled sounds.

"Damn it. Alright, thanks," Gemma answered and hung up her phone "That was Tig. Said they found something else wrong with your car and that they need to special order a part for it," Gemma paused. "It won't be in for a few days."

Aubrey's face dropped. She closed her eyes and brought her hand up to rub her forehead. She didn't have the money to deal with this. _FUCK!_ she screamed in her head. _What am I going to do?_

"Are there any motels close to your garage?" Aubrey asked, looking defeated.

"Yeah, there's one about a mile from the shop. We can stop by and get you a room on the way back," Gemma offered, feeling sorry for Aubrey. She liked her and didn't think she should be dealing with all of this crap.

The rest of lunch went by quickly. Aubrey kept chatting with Abel, who seemed to take a liking to her, showing her everything that interested him in his book. They left the diner and Aubrey thought she'd better tell her cousin what was going on. She checked her phone and found a message. _"Where are you? Hurry up!"_ She replied _"I'm in Charming, California. Car is going to take a few days to fix. I'll let you know when I'm leaving."_ She hated being delayed but she also dreaded going back home. _How did my life get so of course? _she thought.

Tara pulled into the parking lot of a not so favorable looking motel and Aubrey groaned. She got out of the car and started walking to the office.

"Come back," Gemmed yelled out. Aubrey paused for a second then looked back. Gemma was pursing her lips together and slowly started nodding. "You're staying with me. Get back in."

"What? I can't d..." Aubrey started.

"Would you rather stay with me or spend 80 bucks on a motel room with scratchy sheets, moldy walls and god knows what growing in the bathroom?" Gemma asked. "I'm good at telling if someone is bullshitting me and you haven't raised any red flags. Now get back in."

Aubrey, frozen in place, didn't know what to do. She liked Gemma or at least what she knew of her, but staying at her house? She wasn't so sure. She was a stranger after all. But she couldn't really afford to waste money on a motel. And, as she sometimes thought, maybe this was fate. As Aubrey stood in the parking lot, Tara asked Gemma if she thought this was a good idea.

"She's been through a lot of shit and could use some generosity. And I like her, she seems sweet," Gemma explained, watching Aubrey weigh her options.

"Gemma, It's really nice of you to offer, but I ..." Aubrey stopped. Frustrated, she didn't know what to do. She wanted to accept the offer but Gemma was a complete stranger. How could she possibly sleep in a strangers house?

"Your choice sweetheart. I won't be offended if you say no,"Gemma calmly said. That seem to do it.

"Are you sure?" Aubrey asked.

"Get in," Gemma answered, raising her eyebrows and smiling.

Aubrey got back into the car and they made their way back to the garage. _What am I doing?_ Aubrey thought. _This is crazy._ But she was stuck and decided that she just needed to go with it.

* * *

Chibs was sitting outside of the clubhouse drinking a beer and smoking a cigarette. He'd finished working in the garage and now it was time to relax. He saw Tara's vehicle drive up to the office and park. The mystery girl got out from the back and walked towards her own car parked off to the side of the lot. She opened her backseat door and started rooting around. _Who the hell is she?_Chibs thought and before he could stop himself he was standing up walking towards her. He didn't know what he was going to say or do, he just knew that he needed to meet her. He needed to figure out if she was worth him fussing over, which he'd done for most of the afternoon.

Aubrey was gathering some of her luggage from the backseat of her car and thinking about how odd this day had turned out. _Broken down and stranded in a strange town for who knows how long, and staying at a strangers house? What next?_She zipped up her bag and backed out of the door and stood up, smacking the back of her head on the roof of her car.

"Crap!" she yelled out, quickly grabbing the back of her head with both hands.

"Y' alrigh' there darlin'?" That voice! Aubrey spun around, eyes growing wide and mouth dropping.

There it was, staring her in the face. Of course, she'd heard of it before but never believed in it. Her friends had said they experienced it but she just attributed it to a surge of hormones. She never really thought it could truly happen. But there it was. Staring her in the face. Love at first sight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note**: So I started and restarted this chapter about 3 different times then couldn't stop writing until I was finished it. It's taking a little longer than I thought but I didn't want to skip over anything too quickly. Hopefully you're enjoying it so far. Thank you for your reviews, too. They definitely encourage me to keep writing!

Once again, I have nothing to do with the Sons of Anarchy and do not own any of the characters, except my OC. Enjoy!

* * *

"You get everything you need?" A voice broke the silence and Chibs turned around to see Gemma, hands on hips, watching them. He turned back to look at the woman in front of him to find that she was looking down and tucking her hair behind her ear. G_od, she's beautiful_.

"I'm o.. fine," Aubrey choked out, remembering his question.

"Ye hit yer head pretty hard. Ye sure?" Chibs asked, not able to look away from her. She had deep set blue eyes that kept darting up to him then back to the ground. _I'm making her nervous,_ he smiled, feeling good about himself. Her lips were pink and full and she kept biting on the bottom one, which Chibs found both adorable and sexy.

"I'm good," Aubrey answered, feeling excited, nervous and sick all at once. She didn't know how to handle these feelings. This man was, well, breathtaking. He had big brown, hooded eyes, "bedroom eyes" as her mother used to call them, that did not leave her face, smooth lips and a thick salt and pepper goatee. She also saw the scars on both of his cheeks, running from ear to mouth. He looked dangerous but she couldn't deny it, even as stupid as it seemed. This was love. Or was it just lust?

"What's yer name?" Chibs asked. He looked Aubrey up and down and felt his heart racing. She looked pretty from far away but this was different. She was beautiful in a wholesome, natural way. When he looked at her he felt both nervous and comfortable at the same time. _I'm in trouble,_ he thought.

"Aubrey," she said quietly.

"Oh Bray," he repeated with a small smile. Aubrey loved the way her name sounded coming from him. She also loved the smile growing on his lips when he said it.

"What's, and what's your name?" Aubrey asked, mentally kicking herself for sounding so pathetic. She always got choked up and couldn't speak to men she was attracted to and she felt like an idiot when she tried. _Why is this guy getting to me? _she asked herself. _He's not my type at all._

"Chibs," he answered. He extended his right hand. " 's nice to meet ye."

Aubrey hesitantly brought her hand up to meet his and was thrilled to find that her hand fit perfectly into his. He was strong and warm and his skin was smooth but calloused as well. _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!_ she squealed to herself, while trying to control her erratic breathing. Her heart was pounding and she felt her stomach jump when he ever so slightly ran his thumb across the back of her hand.

Chibs, holding Aubrey's hand, began to lightly run his thumb across the back of her hand then stopped himself. Her skin was soft and warm and she had a firm grip, not limp and weak. She looked nervous and he noticed how she was breathing heavily. Chibs liked how he was making her react.

Gemma approached Aubrey and Chibs then, and noticed how coy they were both acting. It wasn't like Chibs to be nervous around women. She was used to seeing him be obnoxious and physical with crow eaters during parties. This sheepish Chibs was throwing her off.

"What's going on over here?" she asked, as Chibs let go of Aubrey's hand. They both looked over to her.

"Nuthin'," Chibs answered, looking back to Aubrey. "Just sayin' hello." He gave her a quick smile then turned towards the clubhouse and walked away.

"Do you have everything you need," Gemma asked Aubrey while watching Chibs walk away.

"Yeah I think so," Aubrey answered, flushed and feeling slightly dizzy.

"All right, well I'm going to let the guys know I'm off and then we'll head out."

Aubrey smiled and nodded. She turned her gaze back to Chibs and watched him walk back to and into the clubhouse. Feeling slightly disappointed that he didn't turn back to look at her she swung her purse over her shoulder and walked to the office.

* * *

Gemma noticed a change in Aubrey after they left the garage. She was obviously upset before about her car and her financial situation but now she seemed almost spacey. Gemma let it go and drove home. When they arrived, she gave Aubrey a quick tour of the house and let her get settled into the guest room, instructing her to meet her in the kitchen when she was set.

Aubrey unpacked a set of clothes and some toiletries then grabbed her cell to check for messages. Once again, there were none. She sat down on the bed and looked around the room. Gemma's house was beautifully decorated and, despite staying with a stranger, she was grateful for the offer and was glad that she chose to stay here instead of a motel. Then her mind returned to Chibs. His eyes, his accent, his mouth. She was hooked. Even just thinking about him made her warm. _I'll have to find out more about him_.

* * *

"Whiskey, Prospect!" Chibs ordered as he sat on a stool at the bar next to Juice. When he got his drink he quickly downed it then motioned for another.

"What are ye doin' Juicey?" he asked, looking at the laptop sitting on the bar.

"Researching surveillance cameras. Be nice to get a few new ones for around the clubhouse," Juice answered, without looking away from the screen. A few minutes later he looked over to see Chibs leaning his head into one hand and slowly spinning his drink with the other.

"You okay?" He wasn't used to seeing Chibs look so, well, he didn't know how he looked. Chibs seemed confused, happy, and lost in thought all at the same time. Juice repeated his question.

"Aye, I'm fine brother," Chibs answered, grabbing onto Juice's shoulder and smiling.

"What the hell is that look?" Juiced leaned back, raising his eyebrows and smirking at Chibs.

" 's nothin'," Chibs stated, shaking his head. He downed his second drink then got up and walked down the hall towards the bathroom. " 's nothin'," he repeated quietly, more to himself than to Juice.

* * *

"Thank you so much for letting me stay here," Aubrey said, bringing her cup of coffee up to her lips. She had finished getting settled then made her way to the kitchen where Gemma was waiting with coffee and a small assortment of snacks.

"It's not a problem, honey. You seem like you could use a little compassion and generosity right about now." Gemma was glad that she had invited Aubrey to stay with her. The more she spoke with her the more Gemma liked her. She was a smart, sweet young woman who was down on her luck and she wanted to help her out any way that she could.

They spoke more about school in Fresno and what happened with Aubrey's family back on Oregon. Aubrey explained that her parents had left everything to her in their will, with her being an only child, and her aunts and uncles felt that she was being selfish for agreeing with it. Most of them believed that she should have "spread the wealth," as they said, seeing as how her parents were the more successful ones in their families.

"Well I think you are really brave to do what you did. It's not easy walking away from family," Gemma assured Aubrey, thinking about her own family and how they felt about her life with SAMCRO.

"Thanks," Aubrey sighed. "Now I'm just dreading what's coming next."

"The coffee shop?" Gemma asked, remembering their earlier conversation. Aubrey gave a slight nod.

"I thought I'd be done with customer service jobs that didn't offer a challenge. I have a teaching degree and almost got my business degree. I thought I'd be working in a school or an office by now. I'm 28 years old, I don't want to work in a coffee shop, repeating the same task a hundred times a day, every day." Aubrey could feel the lump forming in her throat and stopped herself before she got choked up.

"Then don't," Gemma started, nonchalantly. "Find something you want to do and go do it." Aubrey looked at her and smiled, but her eyes weren't happy. Gemma knew to drop the subject.

Chibs came to mind again. Aubrey thought about how he said her name, which reminded her of hearing his voice for the first time. When she watched him walk to the clubhouse she thought that his cocky swagger was appealing but she had no idea that he would be so attractive. Aubrey then remembered the sign above the clubhouse.

"Um, Gemma, what's the Sons of Anarchy M/C?" Aubrey asked, fiddling with her coffee cup.

"It's a motorcycle club," Gemma started. "Why?"

"I just noticed the sign when we were at the garage," Aubrey explained her curiosity. Gemma got up and poured herself another cup of coffee. She took a few seconds, deciding if she should tell Aubrey more about the club and decided that a brief overview couldn't hurt, considering how much of her life Aubrey had shared.

"Most of the guys who work at the garage are part of the club. They mostly do charity runs and help out in the community," _Amongst other things,_ "but basically it is a family of brothers." Gemma finished, feeling a sense of pride.

"Nice," Aubrey said, smiling. "Are you in the club or ..."

"No," Gemma laughed. "No, my old man is the President and my son in the V.P. I'm more of a mother figure to the club." Aubrey continued fiddling with her cup and Gemma noticed that spacey look again.

"Spit it out," Gemma ordered, surprising Aubrey.

"Spit what out?" Aubrey asked, sheepishly smiling and unable to make eye contact. She was a horrible liar. Gemma raised her eyebrow and looked sideways at Aubrey. She caved.

"Um ... is ... is Chibs a member of the club?" she finally asked, with red cheeks. _Knew it,_ Gemma thought.

"Yes he is," she answered, not elaborating. She was going to make Aubrey work if she wanted to find out about him.

"Oh," Aubrey said, disappointed that Gemma didn't tell her more. She wanted to ask more about him but couldn't bring herself to do it. She felt embarrassed and although she was getting to know her she still didn't feel comfortable opening up to Gemma about her feelings for Chibs.

* * *

Chibs lay on his bed in his clubhouse room. _What the hell is going on with me? Why am I acting like a fucking teenage girl?_ he thought. He didn't understand why he was constantly thinking about Aubrey and replaying their meeting. This wasn't him. Normally, the extent of his thinking about women never got past wondering which one looked like they'd be good in bed. He hadn't had a relationship since Fiona and he was fine with that. Chibs had been lost after Fiona left and he was in no hurry to put himself through that again.

But Aubrey. He wanted to find out more about her. Wanted to see her again. Wanted to feel her skin again.

"FACK!" He screamed and got up off of his bed. He went into his bathroom and began washing his face. He looked up in the mirror and saw the grey in his goatee and hair, saw the scars on his face, saw the lines around his eyes. Normally, he couldn't care less about his looks. He thought he was a good looking man but now he was looking at himself and wondering what Aubrey had seen.

He dried his face and decided that he needed to clear his head. He needed to be outside, on his bike so he couldn't hear himself think. He left his room and stormed through the clubhouse and out the door.

Juice saw Chibs leave and promised himself that he'd have a talk with him when he got back.

* * *

"I think I might go to sleep," Aubrey stretched. "It's been a long and interesting day and its starting to hit me."

"I completely understand," Gemma sympathized. Aubrey stood up and brought her cup to the sink.

"Hey," Gemma shot out. "Can you cook?"

Aubrey looked at Gemma with a raised eyebrow. She looked down at herself and moved her hand up and down in front of her body, silently saying "does it look like I can cook?" Gemma laughed.

"Yes, I can cook," Aubrey said out loud.

"Good, then you can help me cook dinner tomorrow for the guys," she simply stated. Aubrey's heart pounded. _The guys? _ she thought. _Will that include Chibs?_

"Gladly," Aubrey agreed and started to make her way towards the hallway. "Good night, and thanks again."

"Good night, sweetheart," Gemma smiled and walked into the kitchen. She grabbed her purse and looked at her phone. She had a text from Clay telling her that he was going to stay at the clubhouse tonight because he was going to be late and didn't want to wake her. She replied that it was fine and thought it was probably better than having to explain to him why a strange woman was sleeping in their house when he returned home in the middle of the night.

Gemma cleared up the kitchen and thought about Aubrey. The more she got to know her the more she liked her. She wished there was something more that she could do for Aubrey besides offering her a place to stay for a few days, but she didn't know what. _This is a start,_ she thought. Gemma, for a second, wondered if it was a good idea to ask a complete stranger to stay at her house, but then realized that she had enough guns around to do serious damage if Aubrey tried anything. _Won't happen,_ she told herself.

* * *

Aubrey couldn't fall asleep. The day was running through her head and she was trying to figure out what she was going to do. Then Chibs' face flashed before her and her eyes shot open. With all of the crap she was dealing with, she wondered why she kept focusing on him. But she remembered how she had felt when she saw him and held his hand briefly.

There was a knock at the door. She sat up quickly and with a catch in her voice she said "Come in."

The door opened. It was Chibs. He stood in the doorway breathing heavily and looked at Aubrey with lust in his eyes. She stood up and crossed her arms, feeling both vulnerable and excited.

"What ..." shaking her head, she tried again. "What are you doing here?"

Chibs crossed the room in three large strides and was standing in front of Aubrey. Her body was tingling having him standing so close to her. He was warm and smelled faintly of leather, cigarettes, and fresh air. Breathing through shallow breaths, she hesitantly looked up into his eyes and saw it. He wanted her. Chibs wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into him, hard, his other hand shot to the back of her neck.

Before she could register what was happening he moved and his lips were pressed hard against hers. His lips were soft and she could feel the tip of his tongue gently swipe across her bottom lip. She gladly parted her lips and allowed him access. She needed more of him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and aggressively pulled him closer. He groaned and the sound sent ripples through Aubrey's body.

_Knock. Knock._

Aubrey opened her eyes and gasped.

"Just wanted to see if you needed anything," she heard Gemma ask.

Bringing her hands to her face she answered "No, I'm all set. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Good night."

"Good night."

_Like I'm ever going to fall asleep now!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note**: I'm so flattered by the reviews that I have been getting and I'm glad that you're enjoying this story so far. I'm really having fun writing it and I hope that I can finish it without going on and on for too long. I love, love, love your reviews!

This chapter was a lot longer but I stopped it where I did so it wouldn't end up being 5000 + words. I hope you enjoy it! And I will try to post again soon!

Once again, I have nothing to do with the Sons of Anarchy and do not own any of the characters, except my OC. Enjoy!

* * *

Aubrey woke up to the strong smell of coffee. Before she fully opened her eyes she felt relaxed and happy, and enjoyed those few seconds in the morning before everything you should be worried about comes back to you. Those few seconds were up and it all hit her. She blinked her eyes opened and didn't recognize the room right away. _Right, I'm at Gemma's. _Blink. _My car broke down._ Blink. _I'm stuck here for a few days_. Blink. _I'm broke_. Blink. _Chibs_! That last thought made her stomach drop and she felt the need to move. She stood up and looked at herself in the mirror, making a disgusted face when she saw her reflection. Her hair was greasy and she desperately needed to take a shower. She put her hair up in a ponytail and didn't bother with any makeup. She'd figure that out later.

She left her room and found Gemma at the kitchen table drinking a coffee and reading the paper. Aubrey looked at Gemma and thought how good she looked for someone her age. _I hope I can look like that good when I'm her age_. Aubrey had always felt self conscious about her looks. She was heavier than she'd like to be and thought she was pretty plain to look at. The only things she found attractive about herself were her eyes and her height. She liked being 5'10" and she liked that she had her mothers eyes. Other than that ...

"How'd you sleep," Gemma asked, pulling Aubrey out of her pity party.

"Really good, thank you," she assured Gemma, giving her a big smile. "Would it be okay if I took a quick shower?" she asked, rubbing her hair.

"Absolutely. The bathroom is across from your room and the towels are in the cabinet inside," Gemma explained, noticing that she had said "your room."

"Thanks," Aubrey said, then turned back down the hallway.

Gemma smiled and remembered how great it was to be young and not need to put in a lot of effort in order to look good. Aubrey had just woken up and looked fresh and pretty without a touch of makeup. _Lucky bitch _she thought playfully.

* * *

The ride the night before had done Chibs some good. He thought about Aubrey and how he had felt when he saw her, met her and held her hand. Chibs reluctantly admitted to himself that he liked her, but _You'll probably never see her again,_ he told himself. And realized that it was for the best since he didn't have time to focus on a woman. She was just a pretty girl that quickly passed through his life.

He started off the day feeling good about what he had come to realize and decided to get to work early in the garage. When he walked across the lot he noticed the black Impala was still parked off to the side. His throat tightened. _Why is it still here_? Tig had worked on her car yesterday and didn't tell him anything about it. He thought it would be gone by now. He went into the office to check out the paper work for the car and saw a bright yellow post-it stuck to the paper. "Waiting for part - 2-4 days." _She's still here_, he thought excitedly. Chibs cleared his throat, put the paper down quickly as if he'd been caught looking at something he shouldn't be then started for the garage, smiling.

* * *

Gemma drove her and Aubrey to the garage. Aubrey offered to help out in the office as a way of repaying Gemma for letting her stay with her. Gemma insisted that Aubrey didn't need to, but really, there wasn't much else for Aubrey to do, other than sit around Gemma's house all day, so she agreed to let her help out.

"So tell me more about this _Roger_," Gemma spat out, emphasizing his name. She didn't know him but she hated him. Aubrey sighed.

"He was a great guy. Treated me really well, was a hard worker, dedicated..." she paused. "He just took everything and ..."

"Fucked you over," Gemma finished for her. Aubrey nodded.

Aubrey thought, at first, that Gemma was a little too forward, but as she got to know her she appreciated her bluntness and admired it. Aubrey knew that she could be a pushover at times, as well as naive. She wished she could tell it like it is like Gemma did. Aubrey just trusted people and usually gave them the benefit of the doubt.

They pulled onto the lot and up to he office. She looked around discreetly trying to see if Chibs was there, but she couldn't see him. Gemma brought her into the office and introduced Aubrey to Chucky. She was startled for a second, like most others, by Chucky's hands but offered her hand for him to shake. Chucky paused for a second to look at Gemma then shook Aubrey's hand. After the handshake he looked back at Gemma, his eyes reading "she just shook my hand." Gemma was impressed. No one wanted to touch Chucky's hands.

* * *

Chibs was working on a car with Juice when Gemma's car pulled up to the office. He didn't bother looking too closely. It was just Gemma after all, but he did hear two doors slam shut.

"Gonna grab a coffee. You want one?" Juice asked Chibs, wiping his hands with a rag. Chibs shook his head and continued working while Juice went to the office.

Aubrey heard someone opening a door beside her attaching the office to the garage. She smiled when she recognized Juice. She liked him, he was friendly and that big grin of his made her feel at ease with him. Juice looked up at her and his eyes lit up.

"Hey ... uh..." Juice started but couldn't remember her name.

"Aubrey," she finished for him, and smiled.

"Yeah, sorry," Juice apologized. "Still waiting?" he asked, walking over to grab some coffee.

"Yep, still waiting," Aubrey answered. Gemma interrupted them, asking Juice if Clay was in the clubhouse. He was, and Gemma told Aubrey that she'd be back in a few minutes and told Chucky that he and Aubrey could take care of some invoices that needed to be filed. As she walked away she yelled over her shoulder.

"Hey, Juice?"

"Yes, Gemma?"

"Get to work," she ordered playfully.

"Yes, Gemma," Juice answered submissively and turned back to Aubrey. "Nice to see you again," he nodded to her and walked back through the door. _He's really nice_, she thought.

When Juice had walked into the office Chibs heard a familiar voice. _ It's her_. He shivered and looked up quickly at the office door but couldn't see Aubrey. He could hear her talking to Juice but couldn't make out what they were saying. A moment later he saw Juice come back through the door and when he looked at the office window he finally saw her. He stood up to look at her and froze in place. He exhaled sharply, only then realizing that he had been holding his breath.

The door shut and Aubrey looked at the small office window out into the garage and, just like that, there he was. Chibs was standing up motionless and was staring at her. She couldn't move either. It hit her again, how attracted to him she was. For a few seconds neither of them moved. Then Chibs' lips slowly turned into a smile. _His lips_, Aubrey thought. _My dream_. She blushed and looked down and back up quickly. Chibs loved that he had made Aubrey blush. Smiling, she raised her arm and gave him a small wave. _I'm pathetic_.

Chucky cleared his throat, bringing Aubrey back to the office. He looked sorry for interrupting her and handed her a stack of invoices that needed to be filed. Aubrey smiled and got to work.

When Aubrey had brought her hand up and waved at him, Chibs thought he'd lose it. His stomach lurched. She looked so sweet and it was such a simple yet sexy move. She had turned away just before his smile deepened and he let out a laugh. _Oh, I can have fun with her._

"What?" Juice asked, looking around him, thinking he'd done something stupid. Chibs shook his head, laughing again and went back to working on the car.

* * *

Gemma found Clay in the kitchen of the clubhouse. She had to tell him about Aubrey staying at their house.

"Hey, baby," Gemma said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey," Clay said, leaning over and giving her a quick kiss. He looked tired and Gemma wasn't sure if she should bring it up just yet. She poured some coffee then decided to get it over with.

"So we have a house guest and she's going to be staying with us for a few days," Gemma started, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Who?" Clay asked sharply.

"Aubrey. You don't know her. Her car broke down, it's going to take a few days to fix and she doesn't have the money to waste on a motel. Her ex cleaned her out and she's down on her luck," Gemma answered, trying to get as much out in one breath as possible. "She's nice Clay," she went on. "I wouldn't have offered if I didn't think I could trust her."

Clay looked at Gemma and didn't say anything for a minute. He was tired and didn't need to worry about a stranger in his house. But he trusted Gemma's judgment.

"Fine," he replied, coolly, and continued drinking his coffee. _That went well, _Gemma thought.

The rest of the day went by quickly. Aubrey helped out Chucky and Gemma in the office, working on orders and invoices. Both Gemma and Chucky were impressed at how hard she worked and how quickly she picked things up. Aubrey was introduced to Clay, Jax and Tig. Clay intimidated the hell out of her and she was worried that he would be upset that she was staying at his house but, surprisingly, he seemed okay with it. He asked her questions about herself and she tried to answer them the best she could, considering how nervous he made her. Tig, well, Tig still looked crazy and freaked her out a bit. She didn't know how to talk to him but he seemed like a decent enough guy. She thought Jax was a pretty nice guy, though. He was friendly, funny and teased her about being from Oregon. Jax liked Aubrey too. Tara had told him about her that morning and said that she was nice and got along really well with Abel. Jax approved of her and was proud of Gemma for helping her out.

To her disappointment, Aubrey didn't get a chance to talk to Chibs at the garage. He kept busy working on cars and didn't say anything directly to her during breaks when they all mingled in front of the garage. She tried not to be, but Aubrey felt hurt by his lack of interest. She wondered if she did something to turn him off.

Truth be told, Chibs was playing it cool. He was still freaked out by how much he liked her already and how she was getting under his skin. He didn't want to come off as too eager either. He decided to make her sweat a bit before making a move.

* * *

For the rest of the afternoon Aubrey helped Gemma shop for dinner then set out to help her cook when they got to Gemma and Clay's. They put together quite a spread and Aubrey was a little overwhelmed when everyone showed up. She admitted to herself that at first, these guys were pretty scary. If she had seen any one of the members out in public she would have stayed away from them. Once she was introduced to them though, they all turned out to be pretty good guys. Some had their wives and kids with them and she enjoyed being able to take part in a family get together. It had been too long since she'd been part of one and she missed it.

"Hello, 'Oh Bray,' " she heard and felt Chibs behind her. She couldn't breathe. Aubrey turned around and her heart leapt when she saw Chibs standing only a few inches in front of her. The soft lighting of the room made his skin glow and his brown eyes looked soft and seductive. _Oh fuck_, she thought to herself while finally taking a deep breath.

"Hi," she finally answered and didn't' know what else to say to him.

"Yer still here?" Chibs asked in his sexy voice, breaking the silence. He took the slightest step closer to Aubrey and he could smell her shampoo. He liked it. Chibs noticed that she wasn't wearing a lot of makeup, which was uncommon on the women that usually hung around them. He liked that about her. She didn't look high maintenance.

"Yes, I, my car is going to take a few day to fix and Gemma invited me to stay here until I can leave," Aubrey blurted out. She was trying her hardest not to be so twitchy and nervous but Chibs had taken that little step closer and she couldn't help it. She stepped back a little and bumped into the island behind her, dividing the kitchen from the dining room. Her hands shot up behind her and she grasped onto the counter top before she fell back any farther. She turned her head slightly to look at the counter then looked back at Chibs. He was smiling and his eyes were looking her up and down. He leaned in towards her ear and brought his hand up to the counter, his thumb barely touching her hand.

"I'll have t' thank Gemma," he said in a low voice. Aubrey could feel his breath on her cheek and she closed her eyes, feeling light headed. Chibs pulled back but kept his hand still. When Aubrey opened her eyes a second later, she saw Chibs looking at Juice, standing near the fridge. Juice asked if Chibs wanted a beer and Chibs nodded. Without looking back at Aubrey he lightly swept his fingers across the top of her hand and walked towards Juice.

Aubrey was frozen in place. All of these thoughts began running through her head and she felt dizzy. _What was that? Why did he just touch me? Did he mean to touch me? Does he like me? No, why would he like me? Stop blushing, you're being too obvious_. With that last thought she pushed herself off of the counter and went to find Gemma. She needed a task to keep herself from thinking too much.

Gemma was standing in the dinning room talking to Jax and Tara. She had been keeping an eye on Aubrey and saw her little encounter with Chibs. She knew that Aubrey was interested in Chibs but she didn't know Chibs' feelings towards her. Because of this, Gemma didn't like how forward he was being. She'd have to have a chat with him. Aubrey was a nice girl who didn't need to be screwed over any more than she already had been.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:** I am having such a blast writing this story! I'm surprised that as I write, the story seems to lead me away from my original plot outline but oh well, we'll see how it turns out. Thank you again for the reviews, they make my day when I read them. And I'm so glad that some of you are liking Aubrey as a character. Thank you!

Broken record but, I have nothing to do with the Sons of Anarchy and do not own any of the characters, except my OC. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Dinner at Gemma's went really well. Most of the guys really liked Aubrey and had fun watching her squirm when they would get loud and start swearing. She would often get wide eyed and blush, making them want to do it more. Despite being around strangers, Aubrey had a great time. She spoke a lot with Tara and played with Abel and Thomas off and on. She enjoyed being around kids again. Throughout dinner she would steal glances at Chibs, but he rarely looked back at her. She couldn't help it. Their encounter in the kitchen still had her heart racing. Aubrey had also noticed how good he was looking tonight. Instead of wearing his work shirt, he wore a long sleeved, black collared shirt with the top buttons left opened. He had on dark jeans and leather boots and on top of his shirt was the clubs cut that all of the guys wore. Aubrey was a little intimidated by the Grim Reaper on it, but it suited him. He was also very animated and funny with his brothers. She loved listening to him talk and tell stories. He still wasn't looking at her. S_top thinking about him, _she told herself, more than once.

When they finished eating, Aubrey stood up to start clearing away the dishes. Gemma told her not to worry about it but Aubrey continued, insisting that it was the least she could do. As she was running water into the sink, she could feel someone watching her. She slowly turned around, eyes automatically traveling to Chibs and found him looking at her. She didn't want to be caught staring at him but she couldn't quite turn away. The expression on his face was unreadable, and seconds later he stood up, causing Aubrey to look away quickly. She kept her head down towards the sink but her eyes kept darting to the side, trying to see if she could get a glimpse of Chibs.

"Need a hand?" Chibs asked, walking closer to Aubrey. He had been watching her throughout dinner and liked seeing her reactions to everything his brothers did. They had been sitting far away from each other at the table and he was waiting for an opportunity to speak with her again. Aubrey swallowed hard and shook her head.

"No, it's okay," she answered on instinct, only to mentally kick herself for saying it. _Why did you say that, you want to be near him!_

"Can't let ye do all this alone, swee'heart," Chibs insisted, as he grabbed a dish towel from a drawer. "I'll dry." He smiled at her and stood next to Aubrey.

"You sure?" she asked, heart still pounding from being called sweetheart. Chibs nodded and she began washing a bowl. There was a moment of silence between them and they both felt the sexual tension. Aubrey could feel his eyes on her but she didn't dare look back at him, fearing that she would blush again. A moment passed and she was starting to feel a little uncomfortable, as she usually does, so she decided to fill the awkward silence.

"I like your vest," Aubrey said while motioning her head to Chibs' chest.

"Cut," Chibs corrected.

"You cut yourself?" Aubrey asked quickly, looking concerned. She was looking at his hands to see what he was talking about, but didn't notice anything. Chibs grinned and laughed to himself. _She doesn't know a thing about clubs,_he thought. It felt kind of nice being around someone who wasn't completely immersed in all of the ins and outs of their business.

"No," Chibs started correcting Aubrey with amusement in his voice. "I didn't cut myself. This," touching his cut, "is called a cut."

Aubrey looked away from Chibs, feeling absolutely embarrassed. She couldn't believe how dumb she must have just sounded and knew that Chibs was definitely going to make an excuse to get away from her and go back to his friends. Chibs sensed that Aubrey was embarrassed but felt that she shouldn't be. It was an honest and very adorable mistake. He spoke first.

"So are ye goin' to guess?" Chibs asked, looking amused at Aubrey. She looked up and over at Chibs with blushed cheeks and knotted eyebrows.

"Guess what?" Aubrey asked quietly, still feeling embarrassed.

"If I'm Irish or Scottish," Chibs clarified. He didn't want her to feel embarrassed anymore and felt this was a good icebreaker.

"You're Scottish," Aubrey answered with certainty.

"Aye," Chibs said enthusiastically. "Mos' people hear the accent an' assume I'm Irish." It kind of thrilled him that she was able to distinguish between the two so easily. Aubrey shrugged and kept washing dishes.

"I spet some time in Scotland about five years ago," Aubrey began. "Mostly in Edinburgh but saw the highlands too."

"Did ye like i' there?" Chibs asked curiously. Aubrey's face lit up and she smiled.

"It was amazing. I loved it there. Everyone was so friendly and full of life," she began and Chibs enjoyed listening to Aubrey talk about his home. He also liked that she was speaking so openly to him now and not looking so nervous. She went on about how she loved the architecture and how historical it was. "Everything over here is so big and extravegant. I liked that the homes over there were small and quaint."

"How long were ye over there for?" Chibs asked, feeling a twinge of homesickness. He liked being in the states but it wasn't truly home.

"A little over two weeks," Aubrey answered. "I went to visit a friend from college shortly after we graduated."

"Ah, so yer an educated woman huh?" Chibs asked playfully.

"I guess," Aubrey chuckled. She gave Chibs a brief overview of her education and Chibs was impressed. _Beautiful, nice and smart_, he thought to himself. Then, from out of nowhere he felt a small pang of guilt, not really clear on what caused it.

"So what brought you over here?" Aubrey asked, feeling a little more at ease with Chibs. She was enjoying talking to him.

"The club," Chibs answered. "I patched over from Ireland years back. Got in a bi' of trouble over there so I though' I'd get a fresh start in America." Chibs family briefly flashed in front of him but he shook his head and continued drying dishes.

"Trouble?" Aubrey asked with hesitation in her voice. Chibs smiled and leaned into Aubrey.

"Nothin' t' be worried about," Chibs assured her. Aubrey nodded and felt a rush at him getting so close again but she also wondered what he was talking about. This was all new to her. She had never been attracted to the bad boy type and hearing Chibs admit that he'd gotten into trouble concerned her a bit.

"Got a minute Chibs?" Gemma asked from behind them.

"For you, Gemma, I've got two," Chibs answered smoothly. He looked back at Aubrey and winked. "Be back."

Gemma led Chibs into the hallway away from the others.

"Nice girl huh?" Gemma asked when they were alone. Chibs turned back to the kitchen and grinned when he saw Aubrey standing at the sink.

"Aye," he answered simply. Gemma saw the look in his eyes and grabbed his face to pull his attention back to her.

"That's right, she's a nice girl. She's been through a lot of shit recently and doesn't need to be messed with right now," Gemma went on. Chibs looked at her curiously.

"What d' ye mean?" he asked. Gemma sighed then gave Chibs a brief rundown of Aubrey's past and how she came to be stuck in Charming. Chibs felt that small pang of guilt again.

"She likes you Chibs," Gemma said softly, looking at Aubrey. She turned her eyes to look back at Chibs. "If you can't play nice, don't play at all," she added firmly, knowing that Chibs caught her meaning. She walked away from him and went back to sit next to Clay. Chibs stood back in the hallway for a moment thinking about what Gemma said. He knew that he was starting to develop feelings for Aubrey, but what were they? Yes, he'd easily be able to seduce her, but wasn't sure if he should. _She's leaving soon ... fuck it, _he told himself then went back to see Aubrey and continued to help her clean up.

Aubrey was thrilled when Chibs came back to see her again. They cleaned and continued talking while everyone drank and visited in the dinning room. Gemma kept an eye on them though, hoping that Chibs thought about what she said to him, but doubting it.

A few hours later, when just about everyone had left for the night, Chibs made his way over to Aubrey to say goodbye. She was putting away the last of the dishes and was startled when he spoke up behind her.

" 'twas nice to see ye again, Oh Bray," Chibs said. Aubrey spun around and tugged on the bottom of her shirt, afraid that it had ridden up while putting things away.

"Yeah it was nice talking to you," she smiled, then added "Thanks for helping me clean up." He pursed his lips together and stepped closer to her.

" 's not a problem," he replied softly. Chibs then reached his right hand up and placed it gently just above Aubrey's left elbow. Her eyes grew as she watched him look from her eyes to her mouth then leaned in. She was terrified and exhilarated at the same time, realizing that he was going to kiss her. But he didn't. At the last second Chibs leaned his head to the right and kissed Aubrey's cheek. She melted as she felt his goatee tickle her cheek and his warm lips felt so soft on her skin. She closed her eyes and turned her head down, not wanting Chibs to see how she was reacting to his touch.

"Good night," Chibs said while walking away from her. He looked back from the door and smiled, noticing that Aubrey looked flushed. When he got outside Chibs stopped and brought his hand up to his mouth. He swiped his thumb across his lips, recalling how warm and soft Aubrey's cheek had felt when he kissed her. He realized he was smiling. He was happy. _What's going on with me,_ he thought then got on his bike and rode off.

* * *

"Your car should be ready by tomorrow," Tig informed Aubrey the next morning. Her and Gemma were in the office having coffee when Tig came in to let her know.

"Oh, um, thank you, Tig," Aubrey said, spilling a bit of her coffee on her chin. "That's great news." Tig nodded then looked at Gemma.

"Thanks for dinner last night, Gemma," Tig said, then walked back into the garage.

"Well that's good news," Gemma said happily to Aubrey.

"Yeah it is," Aubrey smiled. "Thanks again for putting me up for the last few nights. You really helped me out."

"Don't worry about it, honey. It's been nice having you around," Gemma paused. "You're a good kid." Aubrey scoffed.

"Thanks," she replied then took a sip of her coffee. She was tired, having stayed up most of the night replaying the kiss between her and Chibs.

"No really I mean it," Gemma assured her. "You're smart, hardworking, great with my grand kids and everyone here has taken a liking to you, which let me tell you is no easy task." Aubrey noticed the sassiness in Gemma's voice and she appreciated her compliments. Breaking down in Charming ended up being a great detour. She really enjoyed meeting everyone that she did and being able to be part of a family, if only for a few days, meant a lot to her. Aubrey stood up and walked over to Gemma, giving her a big hug.

"What's this?" Gemma asked, hugging Aubrey back. Aubrey hugged her tighter for a second then let go, wiping her eye when she pulled away.

"Just ... thank you," Aubrey answered, then went and sat down, pulling her cell phone from her purse. Gemma watched Aubrey fiddle with her phone and felt bad for her. There was something more to her hug than just a simple thank you. The phone rang and Gemma answered it. Aubrey looked up to see Gemma on the phone so she decided to make her call outside.

"Hey Sarah, it's Aubrey. I just found out that my car should be ready sometime tomorrow so I'll either be on my way tomorrow night or the morning after. I'll let you know. Bye," Aubrey brought her phone down to turn it off after leaving a message for her cousin. She sighed and looked up, seeing Chibs walk out of the clubhouse. It was like she had been punched in the stomach. It finally hit her. When Tig told her that her car would be ready soon she felt a sudden sense of disappointment. She didn't quite understand why, until she saw Chibs. She wasn't ready to leave Charming. She wasn't ready to leave Gemma or Tara or her kids. She wasn't ready to leave this unexpected sense of family that she had received from the people here. And she wasn't ready to leave Chibs. Aubrey's chest began to ache and she felt the sting in her eyes. She stood still and watched Chibs staring back at her, smoking a cigarette. When she wiped at the first falling tear, Chibs lifted his head higher and threw his cigarette to the ground. Aubrey turned back to the office before she could see Chibs starting to walk towards her.

"Did you get a hold of your cousin?" Gemma asked as Aubrey stepped back into the office. Aubrey cleared her throat to try to hide the lump in it.

"Yep, I'm all good," she answered a little too enthusiastically. Gemma sensed it. She squinted at Aubrey.

"Red flag," she said firmly.

"What?" Aubrey asked, trying to blink the tears away.

"You're bullshitting me," Gemma answered, annoyed with Aubrey. Footsteps from behind her provided Aubrey with a distraction and an opportunity to think of something to say to Gemma.

"What's goin' on?" Chibs asked,stepping up into the office and looking concerned at Aubrey. He could tell she was upset and wanted to know why.

"Nothing, I just found out that my car will be ready tomorrow so I should be gone by tomorrow," Aubrey explained to Chibs, trying to hide the sadness in her voice.

"No!" Chibs said a little too loud and quick. Both Gemma and Aubrey looked at Chibs curiously. He didn't quite know where his objection came from, but hearing Aubrey say that she was leaving made him panic. He looked Aubrey in the eye and she could see the panic in them. _Does he feel it too? s_he thought. Chibs shook his head.

"Ye can' leave," he whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note**: I'm starting to feel like I might be going at too slow of a pace, but I'm trying to capture this in, I guess, "real time." I hope that is okay with everyone.  
The end of this chapter was a bit of a struggle but I'm happy with the way it turned out. Now to work out what happens next!

I'm so glad that some of you are accepting Aubrey as a character and I'm having a blast trying to figure out how the established characters would react to her.

Thank you again so much for your reviews! They absolutely encourage me to keep writing every night. Thank you!

Once again, I have nothing to do with the show Sons of Anarchy and I do not own any of the characters, except my OC.

* * *

"Juice, do me a favor?" Gemma discretely asked while approaching him in the garage. She jerked her head towards Aubrey in the office. "Do some digging on her." Juice looked at Gemma skeptically but slowly nodded.

"Okay," he answered. Gemma looked at him expectantly.

"Now!" she added and Juice quickly made his way to the clubhouse.

Aubrey stood in the office looking through a stack of papers trying to find the work order for a client who had come to pick up his car. She couldn't seem to find it. In all honesty she could have passed over it countless times already since she wasn't concentrating on the paperwork. She was thinking about what had happened in that office a few hours earlier.

* * *

"Ye can' leave," he whispered.

_I can't leave? Why? Why can't I leave? What is he thinking? Why does he looked to panicked?_ Aubrey's breathing quickened while she stood watching Chibs, waiting for him to continue. He didn't.

"What? Why?" Gemma asked for her. Aubrey watched as Chibs' eyes calmed and he smiled at her.

"Ye ...well ye..." Chibs started a few times while shuffling his feet and trying to put his hands in his pockets. He didn't know how to explain his reaction. He couldn't even explain it to himself.

"Chibs, get over here," they heard Clay's voice calling from outside. Chibs looked out to see Clay waiting for him by the bikes and was thankful. He turned back to Aubrey and Gemma and gave a small bow.

"Excuse me ladies. Duty calls," he said grandly then put his sunglasses on and left the office. Aubrey felt her shoulders slump. She didn't know what she expected him to say but she wanted something. _Don't leave, stay with me. Have my babies!_ She thought that any one of these would have been wonderful although very unlikely, but she felt empty when she didn't get any kind of answer.

Gemma watched as Aubrey practically deflated in front of her. She knew that Aubrey liked Chibs, it was obvious, and at first it seemed like Chibs' reaction was going to turn into some grand, romantic gesture. Instead, it ended up confusing Aubrey, and Gemma as well.

"You okay?" Gemma asked Aubrey, more to distract her than to get an answer. She knew it was a stupid question that Aubrey couldn't really answer honestly.

"Yeah," Aubrey finally said, dragging out the word. "Just don't know what that was about." Aubrey didn't really know what to think at that point. She was absolutely confused.

"Come on, let's get some work done, huh?" Gemma finally said, handing Aubrey a file. She nodded and tried her best to act like everything was fine. Gemma, meanwhile, starting thinking.

* * *

Chibs drove back to he garage on instinct, not paying any attention to where he was going. His mind was purely on Aubrey and how he reacted when she told him she was leaving. Chibs was thankful that Clay called him over to deliver something to Unser when he did. He was able to get away from Aubrey before things got too real. He didn't want her to leave yet and he was too stubborn to admit to himself why. He tried to deny but he couldn't help it. Chibs had feelings for Aubrey. He realized it the night before, after he left Gemma and Clay's. He liked talking with her, and liked that she was educated and articulate. He liked that she was generous and easy going. He liked that she blushed so easily and that he made her blush. He liked that she got along with everyone and that his brothers all thought she was sweet and liked pushing her buttons. He liked that she would look away from him and bite her lip when she was nervous or embarrassed. He even liked how she was naive about club life. He wanted to know more about her and needed to spend more time with her.

He liked her. He just didn't know what to do next.

* * *

"Not much here really," Juice told Gemma in the clubhouse. Gemma paced back and forth, arms folded, behind Juice. He continued.

"No criminal record, one parking ticket. Volunteered at her high school, college degree from U of Oregon, teaching degree from Pacific, good marks," Juice paused as he scrolled down. "Parents died in a car accident in 2008, ummm, played sports in high school, worked with kids so she had a lot of criminal background checks done, which all came out clean," another pause, "and she pays her taxes." Juice finished with a smile as he looked back at Gemma. She was quiet for a few seconds then nodded and thanked Juice on her way out of the clubhouse.

"Okay, what was that about?" He thought out loud.

Gemma found Clay pulling onto the lot and approached him with her plan. She explained to him what she was thinking and he agreed with it, with really no choice in the matter. He was well aware that once Gemma had her mind set on something, there was no changing it.

* * *

"You in a hurry to get home?" Gemma asked Aubrey when she stepped back into the office. Aubrey looked at her with an odd expression.

"Well. Yeah, I ...don't really have much of a choice," she answered slowly and suspiciously. The thought of what was waiting for her turned her stomach and Gemma knew it. Gemma sat down and crossed her legs, staring at Aubrey before speaking.

"Yes you do. Stay and work here," Gemma said bluntly. Aubrey pulled her eyebrows together and turned her head slightly.

"What?" she asked with a chuckle.

"Stay and work here. You're great with the business stuff and you could use this as experience. I could use a break from this place to help out with my grand kids and Chucky, well he's good with numbers but slow with just about everything else," she raised her hands and wiggled her fingers. "And I know that you sure as hell don't want to go back home. And you can stay with Clay and I for a bit until you get back on your feet," she paused, letting it sink in. "So, what do you think?"

"..." a strange sound left Aubrey's mouth as she didn't know what to say. _This is ... What? I can't stay here, I have to go back home. I have to fix my life. This is insane_. Aubrey kept talking herself out of it, listing all of the reasons why she had to get back home. Then she heard a bike approaching and looked outside, only to find Chibs pull his bike up to the others.

"Okay," Aubrey answered before she could filter herself. She kept her eyes on Chibs and felt her heart begin pounding hard in her chest and her skin tingling. She felt sick, but not because of her decision. She felt sick because she didn't know what was going to happen to her and for the first time in her life, it thrilled her.

Chibs found Clay standing outside the clubhouse and informed him that he met with Unser and that all was well. He saw Aubrey standing in the office looking at him and he felt the urge to go speak to her but couldn't quite make himself do it. Clay noticed how Chibs was watching the office and had a pretty good idea why. He thought Chibs could use some good news.

"She might be staying," he said plainly, watching Chibs turn his head quickly towards him.

"What? Wha ... Who?" Chibs asked eagerly, then tried to act like he didn't care. He didn't look back towards the office, which took all his strength.

"The girl. Aubrey. Gemma wants to ask her to stay and work here for a while," Clay answered Chibs. He didn't have any issues with Aubrey and she seemed to make a good impression on Gemma. Chibs began fixing his cut, feeling awkward and nervous all of a sudden.

"Aye, well if Gemma thinks it's a good idea then ..." Chibs said, shrugging his shoulders and sniffing. Clay looked at Chibs flatly.

"Right," he said, then slapped Chibs on on the shoulder and walked towards the clubhouse.

_She might be staying, C_hibs repeated to himself feeling his heart pounding hard.

"I need a drink," he said nervously, walking to the clubhouse.

* * *

The next two days were a blur. Aubrey, acting completely out of character, accepted Gemma's offer to stay and work for Teller-Morrow. She got settled in at Gemma and Clay's house, informing them that it wouldn't be for long and that she'd figure something out soon. She let her cousin know that she would be staying in Charming and, as she expected, her cousin told her she was crazy and that she was making a huge mistake. Aubrey didn't care though. If she was making a huge mistake then it was her mistake to make. She had played it safe all of her life and that didn't seem to get her anywhere. Aubrey realized that in the last few days of this adventure she had felt more alive and accepted than she had in years. She was excited about staying in Charming and the more she thought about it the more it felt right.

Gemma and Tara took Aubrey under their wings and expressed how happy they were that she was staying. Aubrey was really starting to like them both and appreciated all that they were doing to help her out. Even Clay seemed okay with their arrangement, as long as she helped Gemma out around the house, which wasn't a problem with Aubrey. Most of the guys in the club were happy to hear that she was sticking around, too. She kind of felt like a little sister to them, with her being so innocent and clueless about their business. Aubrey's feelings of ease towards Juice quickly grew into a friendship that both enjoyed. They liked joking around with each other and both noticed that they really didn't have to try to get along. It just came naturally.

Aubrey was disappointed that the one person who she wanted to see the most, was hardly ever around. She'd see Chibs coming and going from the lot but he didn't come by to work in the garage at all and she was starting to wonder if he was upset that she was staying. He hadn't explained what he meant when he said that she couldn't leave and it was eating away at Aubrey.

A few nights after Aubrey decided to stay, she thought it would be helpful to stay late and familiarize herself with the computer program in the office. While looking through old orders, she heard footsteps and someone exhale loudly just outside the office. She knew it was Chibs. Aubrey looked up quickly then back down at the computer. _Just be calm,_she tried to tell herself, but her body wasn't listening. She could hear her heart beating in her ears and felt a knot in her stomach. Aubrey wanted to talk to Chibs so badly that it scared her. She was still trying to understand how she had fallen in love with him so quickly, but couldn't explain it. She gave in and looked at the door. Chibs was leaning against the doorframe, watching her with a nervous expression. They stayed that way until Chibs pushed himself into the office and cleared his throat.

"So yer stayin'?" he asked with a slight grin. He felt nervous. The past few days were hard for him. He had wanted to come and see Aubrey but didn't know what to say to her and he was becoming frustrated with himself. He wasn't used to feeling this way or thinking so much about a woman and it was pissing him off.

"Yeah, I am," Aubrey answered. A sudden charge of anger hit her and before she could stop herself she added "Is that okay with you?" Seeing Chibs act so calm made Aubrey mad. Although he wasn't the main reason why she stayed, Chibs was the deciding factor, and she needed to know what his comment meant. She glared at him, unable to stop herself.

Chibs was stunned. He hadn't expected Aubrey to answer that way and seeing the anger in her expression stirred something in him. _She's feisty,_he thought and it turned him on. He tilted his head to the side and crossed his arms.

"Now why wouldn' I be okay with 'hat?" he asked, amused.

"You told me that I couldn't leave and when I decide to stay you ignore me for two days. Figured you changed your mind and wanted me to go," Aubrey spat out, standing up sharply. She didn't normally speak to anyone this way but she couldn't control herself. She was hurt and confused by the way he was treating her and she felt the need to confront him.

"I'm sorry darlin', I've just been busy. I've been meanin' to come say hello," Chibs answered her, watching as Aubrey's chest rose and fell quickly. She was obviously upset with him and he figured that she had a right to be. He did drop a pretty big bomb on her the other day then walked away. Aubrey's anger was beginning to subside, but she was still hurt. She sat down at the desk.

"Why did you tell me that I couldn't leave?" she finally asked, looking down and playing with her fingernail. She wanted to know but wasn't sure she could face him if he gave her a smart ass answer or acted like he didn't say it. Chibs exhaled slowly and moved to sit down on the corner of the desk. He ran his thumb across a small stain on the knee of his jeans.

"I don't know," he admitted softly. Aubrey felt the punch to her stomach again, but waited for him to go on. Chibs looked up towards the ceiling and continued, shaking his head slightly. "Guess I just liked talkin' with you and ... I didn' want to see ye leave just yet." It was all he could really admit to her, and to himself.

"Okay," Aubrey replied, barely audible. She sat back and thought about what he had said. It wasn't what she was hoping to hear, she still didn't know what that was, but it was an honest answer. Although she wanted more from him, she decided to accept his explanation for now. After all, she was in love but she had no idea what he was feeling. Aubrey knew that she was being a pushover but she didn't want to push Chibs away so soon by forcing the issue. She realized that the best thing she could do for now was to step back and take things slowly. _If this is meant to be, it'll happen,_she told herself.

Chibs stayed seated on the desk, watching Aubrey thinking about something. He wanted to confess that she was confusing him and that she was stirring up feelings that he wasn't sure he could deal with again. But he couldn't do it just yet.

"I am glad yer stayin' " Chibs said sincerely. It was all he could offer. Aubrey looked up at him and they stared at each other for a moment before Chibs stood up. Not knowing what else to say to her, he walked to the office door and stopped.

"Good night," he said, without looking back at Aubrey, and walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note**: This is probably my least favorite chapter so far. I had a hard time figuring out where I should take it. Hopefully I'm more satisfied with the next ones. I hope you enjoy it and if you feel like I'm doing something wrong or something great, please let me know. I'm always up for hearing opinions!

As always, I own no Sons of Anarchy characters, just my OC.

Hope you enjoy and have a great weekend!

* * *

Gemma and Clay's house was uncomfortably quiet that night, providing Aubrey with no distractions. She lay in her bed thinking about the conversation she had with Chibs earlier that night. When Aubrey worked with kids and they gave her "I don't know" as an excuse for their behavior, it drove her nuts and she wouldn't accept it. But she actually believed when Chibs said it. She believed that he had acted on impulse and wasn't exactly sure what he felt when he told her she couldn't leave. Aubrey herself was still trying to figure out her own feelings.

After hours of staring at the ceiling, Aubrey came to a decision. To the best of her ability she was going to play it cool around Chibs. Aubrey knew that pestering a man about his feelings was the best way to drive him away. She had never lowered herself to following a man around hoping that he would notice her and she wasn't about to start now. _I__t's up to him now, _she tried to convince herself. On top of that, Gemma was taking a chance on her and giving her a great opportunity. She didn't want to squander it or disrespect Gemma by fixating on Chibs instead of focusing on work. As so many late-night inner dialogues go, Audrey decided that she needed to change things. She told herself to smarten up and focus on fixing her life.

Across town, Chibs was sitting at the clubhouse bar, nursing a beer. He was sick of thinking about Aubrey and wondering what it all meant. He told himself that he couldn't do it anymore. _She's just a girl,_ he tried to rationalize. He couldn't be distracted right now from SAMCRO'S business and he had to focus on protecting his brothers. Starting something with Aubrey would definitely prevent that. _Enough,_ he told himself. But deep down he knew he wouldn't be able to stay away from her for long.

"I'm glad Aubrey's staying. You?" Juice asked him excitedly while walking by to grab a beer. Chibs looked and saw the big smile on Juice's face. Chibs had noticed that Aubrey and Juice got along really well and that Juice was happy she was staying in Charming. Chibs love Juice like a son and he would do anything for him, but at that moment he wanted to smack him.

"Thrilled," Chibs answered sarcastically, before getting up and walking away leaving Juice to wonder what had just happened.

* * *

A few days had passed and Aubrey didn't see much of Chibs again. She saw him coming and going from the clubhouse but most of the guys seemed to be really busy lately. Although her heart would skip a beat when she saw him, not getting too close made it easier on Aubrey to keep the promise she made herself a few nights back. She took the time to become more comfortable with the workings of the garage and impressed Gemma even more than before.

Now that she was at the garage daily, Aubrey couldn't help but notice that there were always women hanging around. Beautiful, half dressed women. Women who looked like they should have singles sticking out of their clothes.

"Hey, Gemma, who are all of those women?" she finally asked, while watching one pawing all over Bobby by the picnic table.

"Crow eaters," Gemma answered, following Aubrey's gaze. "They like to hang around and provide the guys with a little companionship if they're so inclined." Gemma paused. "Whores, basically."

"Oh," Aubrey said, picturing Chibs with one of them. She shook the thought from her head and told herself to stop. Aubrey eventually looked outside again and saw a few of them walking around. She couldn't help notice how thin and provocative these women were. Aubrey had always felt plain and unattractive. She liked her height and knew that she wasn't freakishly tall but at times she also wondered what it would be like to be petite. The extra weight she carried on her frame also made her stare at women who could wear tight fitting clothes and show off there stomachs. She wasn't quite wearing plus sized clothes but she definitely wasn't in single digit sizes either. Aubrey wished she could be thin like that but she loved food too much and hated working out. She loved to be active but hated the gym. Put her on a treadmill or elliptical and she'd give up within 5 minutes but put her on a court, rink or field and she'd spend hours there, feeling at home.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," Gemma said to Aubrey. Aubrey nodded then walked to the desk. Juice came into the office from the garage just then after finishing up on a bike. Aubrey looked closely at him for a minute.

"What?" Juice asked with a laugh, lighting nudging Aubrey with his elbow. She was looking at him funny and he wanted to know why.

"Did that hurt?" Aubrey asked, pointing out the tattoos on his head. She'd been wondering that for a while, thinking that he was crazy for getting his scalp tattooed.

"A little, " he answered, rubbing his head. "Not enough to skip the other side though. You have any?" Juice asked, giving Aubrey a quick once over, wondering if she had any hidden somewhere, maybe even a tramp stamp.

"Nooooo!" she answered, jerking back her head. "I'm not one for self-inflicted pain."

"Yeah right, what about all those sports you played? You must've gotten hurt a lot and don't tell me that isn't self-inflicted pa..." Juice stopped when he saw Aubrey expression. She looked confused and worried.

"How ... why... how do you know that I played sports?" Aubrey asked with the same expression. Juice stuttered then took a few seconds before deciding if he should tell her.

"Gemma," he finally said. "Asked me to do some digging on you. You know," he shrugged nervously "before she hired you?"

"..." Aubrey didn't know what to say. At first, knowing that Gemma had pried into her past was unnerving. _Why didn't she just as me?_ Then she thought about it. Aubrey was a complete stranger, staying in her home. She'd probably do the same thing before inviting her to stay and work for her.

"Yeah, I... guess that makes sense," she finally said. Juice smirked and stood there, not sure what he should do. This was the first awkward silence they shared.

"Broken finger, sore tailbone and I don't even know how many bruises ... all worth it," Aubrey decided to share. "Wouldn't be able to handle a tattoo though," she added, smiling.

"Sure you could," Juice teased her. He smiled and he grabbed her hand, lifting Aubrey's arm. "You need to get a full sleeve done! For you," he paused, nodding and giving her that big smile she loved "I can see you with flowers and happy faces ..."

"Shut up!" Aubrey laughed, pulling her arm away.

"Juicey boy," Chibs said from outside. He came to the office door. "Opie's lookin' for ye," he continued.

"What for?" Juice asked.

"Don' know, just said he needed ye," Chibs answered. He looked over and saw Aubrey looking at Juice. He felt a pang of jealousy.

"Alright. See you later," Juice said to Aubrey then walked by Chibs and said "Thanks," patting him on the shoulder on his way out.

Aubrey looked at Chibs and gave him a forced smile. _Just play it cool_, she reminded herself. She sat down at the desk and grabbed a stack of messages, pretending to go through them. Chibs watched her and noticed that she didn't look nervous around him like she usually did. He brought his hand up and stroked his goatee a few times.

"Gemma wants us to do a lunch run," he lied. Aubrey look up at him, confused.

"She didn't tell me that," she answered.

"Jus' told me now, in the clubhouse," he went on. "Things'll be okay here. Chucky can handle it," he sniffed and gestured around the office. He then grabbed a set of keys from the wall. Aubrey didn't move.

"Ye comin' or what?" Chibs asked with a smile, walking out the door.

"Um, yeah," Aubrey answered, grabbing her purse before following him.

They got into a pick up truck and drove off the lot. There was no lunch run. Chibs didn't plan on making up the lie. He just saw the way that Aubrey looked at Juice and how she didn't look at him and he hated it. In that moment he needed an excuse to be alone with her.

"So where are we going?" Aubrey asked, breaking the silence. She liked being alone with Chibs again but tried to push the excitement away.

"Hanna's" Chibs answered and they rode in silence for a few minutes. Aubrey kept trying to look at Chibs without him noticing, but he caught her every time. She finally gave up and focused on looking out the window. It was Chibs' turn to watch her. _She really is beautiful_, he admitted him himself again. She was wearing a simple, modest blue v neck t-shirt and dark jeans. Only her arms and a small portion of her chest were showing but that made her look that much more appealing. _Leaving something to the imagination_, he admired. He noticed how she kept tucking her hair behind her ear and biting her lip. That lip drove him crazy. Chibs looked away and gripped the wheel._ Don't_, he told himself.

Chibs didn't know it but Aubrey was able to see his reflection in the window and she knew that he had been watching her. She smiled, turning her head more towards the window and tucked her hair behind her ear again. She spoke up again, feeling brave.

"So I know your parents didn't name you Chibs," she said, drawing her finger across her cheek. "What's your real name?"

"Ah, so yer familiar with the Glasgow smile?" Chibs asked. Aubrey nodded.

"Saw a few when I was in Scotland. Sorry," she said. She knew what caused them and couldn't imagine that pain.

" 's alright," he said, remembering O'Phelan. He looked over at Aubrey, who was waiting. "Filip," he finally added. She smiled and Chibs' breath caught in his chest again. Her smile was so genuine and it made her entire face light up.

"I like that," she said, looking at him softly. Chibs smiled back at her then focused on the road.

They got to Hanna's and Chibs ordered while Aubrey took a seat, grabbing a booth for them. They made small talk for a few minutes then Chibs asked Aubrey about teaching and she opened up again. Chibs noticed how happy she was when she told him about the children she had worked with and he liked how passionate she became.

"What about you? What did you do before coming here?" Aubrey asked after feeling like she was talking too much about herself. She then remembered how he had told her that he'd been in trouble before and she was curious about what he might reveal. Chibs took a second before answering. He didn't think she could handle the truth.

"Mostly mechanic work," he started. "Was a medic in the army for a while too."

"Medic? Wow," Aubrey said, then shuddered. She looked at Chibs who gave her a questioning look. "I...I'm not good with blood," she went on, fidgeting. Chibs laughed.

"Oh, come on now," he said.

"No, no, I ... I uh...fainted once after seeing someone bleed," she confessed. Chibs looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Noooo," he said slowly, leaning in and resting his arms on the table. Aubrey nodded and bit her lip before going on. Her expression became serious.

"My parents were in a car accident five years ago. My mom passed away instantly but my dad fought for a few days before he died," she paused, wondering why she felt comfortable telling this to Chibs. "When he was in the hospital they put his I.V. in wrong and his hand swelled up. When they pulled it out to redo it, blood spurted out of his hand and I ... uh... fainted," she looked down. "Thankfully I was sitting down," she added.

"Sorry to hear about your parents," Chibs said sincerely, leaning in further. Aubrey looked up at him and thanked him with a smile.

"And t' hear that yer such a wimp," he added with a huge smile, lightening the mood.

"Hey!" Aubrey laughed, and for the first time, she noticed Chibs dimples. The butterflies came back and she had difficulty breathing. They looked at each other for a few seconds, neither of them breaking eye contact.

"Order for Chibs," a man from the counter said, drawing Chibs's attention.

"That's us," he said, and stood up to get the food. Aubrey took a deep breath and followed.

They drove back to the garage and chatted some more, nothing too deep, but both enjoyed the others company. They hardly noticed Gemma, standing with her arms crossed in the office doorway, when they pulled up and parked.

"Where the hell have you been?" she shot at Aubrey as she got out of the truck. Gemma walked towards her, fuming.

"I went with Chibs to get lunch for everyone," Aubrey answered, unsure of why Gemma was so upset.

"Why the hell did you do that? I came back to the office and you were gone," Gemma said. She looked livid and Aubrey got worried.

"I'm sorry Gemma, Chibs told me that you wanted us to go grab lunch. I just assumed it was true," she apologized, then looked over to Chibs with squinting eyes. _Why did he make that up?_

"Well I didn't, and next time you decide to leave the garage, check with me first," Gemma instructed forcefully. She was pissed.

"I'm sorry Gemma, it won't happen again," Aubrey apologized again, feeling genuinely sorry for letting Gemma down. Gemma looked at her and sighed.

"All right, get back to work," she said to Aubrey. She then turned to Chibs. "You. Clubhouse. Now!"

Gemma and Chibs then started towards the clubhouse while Aubrey watched. She hadn't' seen that side of Gemma before and it threw her. Chibs turned back to Aubrey and shrugged, then mouthed "sorry" before smiling mischievously.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note:** Sorry that this is a shorter chapter. I've already started on the next one and will hopefully be posting it sometime tomorrow. I love hearing your reviews and your guesses and opinions on what will happen next. They make me want to keep writing. I took a bit of a detour from my original plot outline but I think it'll all work out in the end. Hope you enjoy! And please review. I love waking up to reviews!

Yada yada yada I do not own any of the Sons of Anarchy characters, just my OC.

* * *

"What are you playing at, Chibs?" Gemma angrily asked Chibs while storming into the clubhouse.

"Oh, relax, I was jus' havin' a little fun," he followed her in with a swagger then leaned up against a pool table. He thought this was funny.

"What's goin' on?" Jax asked, coming around the corner.

"Chibs here is going after a shiny new toy that I told him to keep his hands off of," Gemma spat out.

"What?" Jax asked, not understanding what she was getting at. Chibs pushed himself off of the table and stood beside Gemma.

"Look, Gemma I'm sorry. The girl looked like she could use a break so I took her for a ride," he explained.

"Yeah, well next time you feel the need to boost my employees moral, take Chucky out for a spin. Sure he'd love hangin' out with one of the cool kids. Leave Aubrey alone," Gemma finished with a finger in Chibs' face. Chibs leaned his head back away from Gemma's finger and pursed his lips.

"Alright," he said, emphasizing the last letter. Chibs and Jax watched as Gemma left the clubhouse, slamming the door behind her.

" 's up with her?" Jax asked.

"Who the hell knows," Chibs answered, suddenly remembering their conversation in the hallway during dinner.

"Come on, Jackie Boy, let's get ready for tonigh'. I'm gonna get pissed," Chibs said loudly, throwing his arm around Jax's shoulder. He felt bad for pissing Gemma off but he wasn't sorry for what he did. He had fun with Aubrey and he was going to again.

* * *

_Why did he make it up? Is he trying to get me fired? Did he want to be alone with me? No, come on, that's not it!_ Aubrey was fighting with herself when Gemma walked into the office.

"I'm sorry again, Gemma. I really did think that you wanted..." Aubrey was cut off.

"It's done," Gemma said gruffly, cutting the air with her hand. "Don't let it happen again."

"It won't," Aubrey promised. She felt horrible. She hated that she let Gemma down and it was hurting her stomach. She was never good with confrontation.

"You'll make up the time tonight," Gemma added without looking at Aubrey.

"Absolutely," Aubrey agreed. Gemma then brought her hand up to her temple.

"Shit! No, there's a party tonight..." Gemma started.

"It's okay, I'll stay," Aubrey said cheerfully.

"No," Gemma said firmly.

"But I need to ma..." Aubrey pleaded.

"No!" Gemma said, finally looking at Aubrey.

"Look, I'll stay away from the clubhouse, you won't notice me, and I'll leave before the party gets underway," Aubrey said. "Please Gemma, I need to make it up to you. I need you to trust me again." Gemma looked at Aubrey and saw the sincerity in her eyes. Gemma exhaled, giving in.

"You stay in here until I come get you," Gemma instructed strictly.

"Course," Aubrey said with a nod and a smile, then got back to work. _Don't mess this up again,_ she told herself.

Gemma watched Aubrey and was impressed with her determination to prove herself. _Good on her_. She really wasn't that upset with Aubrey for taking off. She was pissed off with Chibs. Gemma stood by her decision to offer this opportunity to Aubrey and things were working out well with her. _Hope Chibs doesn't fuck it up,_ she thought.

* * *

Aubrey stayed focused on her work for the rest of the day, resisting the urge to look over at the clubhouse. When the garage closed up she stayed behind and got busy. Gemma went to the clubhouse to help get things ready for the party and reminded Aubrey to stay in the office until she came to get her.

The guys had already started drinking in the clubhouse before the other charters showed up. Chibs sat outside watching Aubrey from the picnic table as Clay and Jax came outside.

"Don't start the fun till we get back," Clay said, fixing his cut. They walked towards their bikes.

"Where ye goin'?" Chibs asked, taking a drag of his cigarette.

"Gotta meet with Laroy. Shouldn't be long," Clay answered.

"Need me t' come?" Chibs asked, standing up.

"No. Stay. Go share a milkshake," Clay said sarcastically, looking over towards the office. "Be back soon."

Jax grinned as he saw Chibs' mouth drop open. The guys knew that Chibs had a thing for Aubrey and were taking bets on when it would happen.

"Aw, shit," Chibs muttered to himself as Clay and Jax took off. He sat back down resting his back and elbows against the table top. He looked back at Aubrey._ They know_, he thought.

Juice came out of the clubhouse, already a little buzzed, and caught Chibs turning away from the office quickly to look at him.

"Hahaha," he giggled and Chibs looked at him, confused.

"What are ye laughin' at?" Chibs asked with a snarl. Juice shook his head and sat down on top of the table.

"Nothin'," he said. Juice knew that Chibs and Aubrey liked each other and he thought that Chibs deserved a bit of happiness right now. _He could use a push_, he thought. "Heard Gemma's making her stay late cause of you," Juice said, moving his head towards the office. He paused. "You should go apologize," he added.

"Not goin' t' happen," Chibs said, then stood up and walked to the clubhouse door. He stopped with his hand gripping the handle.

"Christ," he said, realizing Juice was right, then turned around and started walking to the office. Juice smiled when Chibs walked by him, then he went back into the clubhouse, giving them some privacy.

Aubrey didn't hear Chibs approach the office and let out a small yelp when she turned around and found him standing in the doorway.

"Shit, you scared me!" she said leaning slightly forward, holding her hand to her chest, trying to calm herself. Chibs noticed that he was happy to see her again and got a kick out of her reaction.

"Look," he said, taking a step into the office and moving his sunglasses on top of his head. "Sorry 'bout earlier," he said. Aubrey looked at him and shook her head slightly.

"Yeah. Why did you do that?" she asked, looking upset.

"Just havin' a bit o' fun," Chibs shrugged.

"Well your fun got me in trouble with Gemma," Aubrey answered angrily. She turned around and walked to the desk. He was confusing her again.

"Was worth it though," Chibs said, with a cocky grin. Aubrey turned around and looked at him. She started breathing in shallow breaths, unable to take full ones. "I had fun with ye today Oh Bray," he went on, then took a step closer. "How 'bout ye?" Aubrey didn't know what to say. She decided on a question.

"What's going on?" she asked cautiously. She had had enough of acting like she didn't care.

"What d' ye mean?" Chibs asked honestly, not understanding her question. Aubrey looked down for a second then looked back up and pointed her finger back and forth between them. This small, innocent gesture caused Chibs' chest to tighten and all of the feelings that he was trying to push away came back to him.

"What d' ye mean?" he repeated softly, this time knowing what she meant. He took another step closer and they were standing only a few inches apart.

Aubrey couldn't answer his question. She didn't know what to say to him. Instead, she looked Chibs in the eye then down to his lips. His eyes were full of the same passion she felt and his lips looked soft and inviting. Her body was shaking from nerves and excitement. Chibs looked down at her and saw her quivering. They were both breathing hard but neither of them could make the first move. Finally, Aubrey closed the gap between them and lifted her right arm, cautiously bringing her hand up to Chibs' chest, afraid to touch him. She was never this bold. Chibs sensed her hesitation and brought his left hand up, covering Aubrey's, placing it onto his chest. Aubrey's watched as her hand rose and fell as Chibs took deep breaths. His right hand came up then, cupping the side of her face, pulling her attention back up to him. She leaned into his hand and took a shallow breath. Chibs leaned in, looking from her eyes to her lips.

"Aubrey!" Juice yelled from outside of the office.

"FUCKIN' JUUUUICE!" Chibs screamed, backing away slightly from Aubrey, still holding onto her face and hand. Aubrey's stomach dropped and she squeezed her eyes shut before opening them again. She looked at Chibs, who wore the same defeated expression.

"Yeah, Juice?" Aubrey asked with a catch in her voice. They untangled their hands and backed farther away from each other.

"Gemma needs you. She wants you in the clubhouse. Says it's urgent. Lock up first though," Juice told her then looked between Aubrey and Chibs, noticing that they both looked flushed and awkward. _Shit, I interrupted them. _"Sorry guys," he said with a grimace, then quickly left.

"I should," Aubrey cleared her throat. "Lock up and get in there." Chibs ran his hands through his hair and kept them on the back of his head for a second.

"Yeah, I'll get out of yer way," he said then went to the door. He stopped and looked back at Aubrey then to the ground and knocked on the door frame twice before he walked away.

* * *

**Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I did it again, I know! But it'll happen eventually. Or will it?! Mwahahaha**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note**: I stayed up until 1 in the morning finishing this chapter because it was all playing out in my head and I didn't want to miss any of it. I'm slow going this morning but I think it was worth it. Please let me know what you think. And I apologize if this chapter has issues showing up like the previous chapter did. Still unsure of why it took so long to show up. Anyways, enjoy!

The only character I own is my OC. The brilliant Kurt Sutter owns all off the Sons of Anarchy Characters.

* * *

Aubrey got to door of the clubhouse and hesitated before opening it. She was still worked up from what happened with Chibs and she was nervous about going into the clubhouse for the first time. She didn't know what to expect. She finally opened the door and walked in, taking a few seconds to let her eyes get accustomed to the change in lighting. The sound of classic rock was the first thing she heard, followed by muffled voices. Aubrey took a few timid steps further into the clubhouse and looked around. There were pool tables to her left surrounded by couches. The lighting was dim but Aubrey could see posters and plaques on the walls of the Grim Reaper and as she looked straight ahead she saw a wall full of picture frames. Before distinguishing what the pictures were of, Gemma stepped up to her and spoke.

"Still want to make it up to me?" Gemma asked with a crooked eyebrow.

"Yeah of course," Aubrey answered, looking around and seeing crow eaters mingling with some of the guys.

"Tara got called in to the hospital, Jax's out and I'm stuck here for a while," she looked at Aubrey carefully. "You able to babysit the boys for a little while?"

"I'd love to," Aubrey answered happily. She looked to her right and found Chibs sitting at the bar with one arm resting on the bar and the other on his knee, leaning towards them. He was wearing his sunglasses so she was unable to see his eyes but she knew he was looking at her. He smirked at her and Aubrey blushed, then turned back to Gemma. Gemma had been watching the two and she grumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, if you're not serious about it, I'll go myself," Gemma said, annoyed.

"No, no, no. I'm ready to go, I just, well, I don't know where they live," Aubrey answered timidly.

"Shit. Okay. Juice!" Gemma hollered. Juice heard his name and came running over.

"Yeah?" he asked with glazed eyes. Gemma looked him up and down, knowing the answer but asking anyways.

"You okay to lead Aubrey to Jax and Tara's?"

"I don' know Gemma," Juice started. "I'm kinda already a little intock ... intik...I'm a little drunk," he said, throwing his hands up innocently. Aubrey hid a giggle by clearing her throat.

"Ahh, Jesus," Gemma answered. "Alright, I guess..."

"I'll show 'er," Chibs piped in from beside them, walking over. Aubrey's heart began beating faster.

"No, I'll go," Gemma answered. Aubrey felt a twinge of disappointment when Gemma said no.

"Oh, come on Gemma. I'll be good, I promise," Chibs pleaded with her. He looked at Aubrey and gave her a wink, then looked back at Gemma.

"No. You stay here, I'll be back in a few minutes," Gemma ended the conversation then grabbed her purse and ushered Aubrey towards the door. Aubrey looked back at Chibs and saw him giving her a crooked smile.

* * *

Abel and Thomas were happy to see Aubrey and Abel was excited when he found out she was going to be watching them for a bit. Tara thanked her for agreeing to stay with them and Aubrey brushed it off, telling her it was her pleasure. The boys had already eaten so she was basically going to entertain them for a while and put them to bed. Aubrey was looking forward to a quiet night with the boys. She thought it would be a good distraction so she wouldn't dwell on Chibs.

A few hours later, back at the club, the party was well underway. The clubhouse was full of rowdy members and eager women and everyone was having a great time. Chibs sat at the bar and watched as some of his brothers drank and got reunited with each other. Some of them made fools of themselves with the crow eaters and he watched, thinking _These women are thrash_. He was thinking about Aubrey and how they had almost kissed. He thought of her lips and how she was shaking when he stood so close to her. The thought of her was starting to turn him on so he turned his attention to Juice at the end of the bar, trying to distract himself.

"Juicey Boy, yev got impeccable timing, ye know that brotha?" Chibs said to him, glaring at Juice threw hooded eyes. Juice looked at Chibs, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry man, I didn't know what you two were doin'," he apologized. He then watched as a tall, blonde crow eater approached Chibs from behind, pressing her large chest up against him.

"Wanna have some fun?" she purred in his ear. Chibs looked back at her and without hesitation he turned back towards Juice.

"Fuck off," he told her, then took a swig of whiskey. Juice smirked as he watched the crow eater walk away, looking for any other member around her. He was proud of Chibs for turning her down.

"Not looking for company?" Juice asked Chibs. Chibs turned to look at the crow eater then back to Juice.

"Not that kind," he said with a disgusted look, then took another drink.

* * *

Gemma was in the kitchen, grabbing some paper towels when her cell phone rang. She answered it and blocked one ear, trying to hear who was on the other end. It was Tara.

"Hey Gemma. Listen, I forgot to tell Aubrey that she needs to give Thomas his ear drops. I tried calling the house a few times but there's no answer. I'm sure everything is fine but I was wondering if you could stop by the house to just make sure. I'd go myself but I have surgery in a few minutes," Tara said to Gemma, with slight panic in her voice.

"Yeah, of course. Don't worry about it, I'll go over and let you know what's going on," Gemma assured Tara.

"Thank you. Don't worry about the ear drops, I just want to make sure everything is okay," Tara said, then hung up. Gemma walked out of the kitchen when her phone rang again. She answered it, walking back into the kitchen to hear better. This time it was Clay.

"Hey baby, I need you to do me a favor," he started. Gemma blocked her other ear again. The party was getting loud. "Unser is supposed to stop by and grab some paper work for Unser Trucking. It's in the office. I need you to get it for him and be there when he picks it up. He's got something for me."

"Shit, Clay. I need to go by Jax and Tara's," she explained.

"Get someone else to go by, I need you to be the one to do this," he said. "Got it?" he ended.

"Yeah, I got it," Gemma answered, annoyed. She didn't need this right now.

Gemma walked out of the kitchen and looked around, trying to spot one of her boys. She spotted Bobby and Happy around the pool tables. Happy was hanging upside town off of one of the tables and Bobby had his face full of a crow eater's chest. Gemma then looked at the bar and saw Chibs and Juice. _Of course they're my only options_. She walked towards them, choosing Juice first.

"Still shit faced?" she asked. Juice smiled widely.

"Yes, ma'am," he said proudly. Gemma rolled her eyes then looked at Chibs.

"How 'bout you?" she asked Chibs.

"Not feelin' much like drinkin' tonight," he answered. Gemma wondered why he didn't give her a more clever answer. She ignored the thought and slapped him on the back.

"Congratulations, then. You're up," Gemma said then filled Chibs in on what she needed him to do. Chibs thought it was funny that Gemma was sending him over to see Aubrey when she had tried to keep him away from her earlier. She threw a set of Jax's house keys at him as he started to walk away.

"Remember, just check on them then come back!" she ordered. Chibs nodded then gave her a wicked smile as he walked away.

* * *

Abel had chosen a few picture books for Aubrey to read to him after Thomas was put to bed. They were sitting on the living room floor reading one when Chibs pulled up to the house. Aubrey heard a bike outside but didn't budge. She figured if they were there to see her they would knock. And if it was Jax, he would just come in. Chibs got to the front door and heard muffled voices. He didn't think anything was wrong but, thinking of the worst case scenario, he didn't want to just knock on the door, giving whoever might be in there a chance to get away. He took out the keys Gemma had given him and slowly unlocked the door, trying to be as quiet as he could. He managed to open the door with only a small squeak that was luckily masked by Abel giggling. He walked into the house and saw the top of Aubrey's head sitting on the living room floor. He made his way closer and saw that Abel was sitting in her lap, holding a book. Chibs quietly watched them for a minute.

"What does the lion say?" Aubrey asked Able, pointing at a picture in the book.

"Roar!" he answered, animatedly. She laughed.

"Right. What does the elephant say?"

Abel lifted his hand to his nose and made a trumpeting sound. Aubrey threw her head back, laughing loudly.

"That's right, good job," she encouraged. Chibs then heard a few quiet tapping sounds then Aubrey gasped.

"Abel, did you just fart on me?" she asked, shocked. Abel giggled and said no.

"Ewwwwww, you just farted on me," Aubrey went on, pretending to be disgusted then started tickling Abel's stomach. He started laughing uncontrollably then lunged towards the ground. Aubrey followed Abel and continued tickling him. Abel tickled Aubrey in return.

Chibs watched, smiling widely as Aubrey and Abel rolled around the floor laughing together and having fun. He loved seeing her like this. He loved watching her light up and come alive with Abel. He loved how her smile was contagious. He loved how she wasn't embarrassed of rolling around on the floor. He loved that she wasn't afraid to act silly. He loved her laugh. He loved her eyes. And then it hit him. He loved her.

The thought terrified him and he snapped out of his daydream. He felt the need to leave but remembered why he was there. With his heart pounding hard in his chest he slowly stepped back towards the door and knocked. He heard Aubrey stop laughing and then she stood up. Now he was the one to feel nervous. When she looked at him she smiled, not expecting to see him there. Chibs swallowed the lump in his throat and smiled back.

"Hello," Chibs said shyly, waving at Abel. He took a few steps into the house then began telling Aubrey why he was there.

"Oh, god, a telemarketer called earlier and Abel wanted to hang up the phone after I was finished. He must not have set it down all the way" Aubrey explained. "Tara must be so worried." She walked over to the phone in the kitchen and noticed a busy signal getting louder as she got closer to it. She picked up the phone and turned it off and on again, then called and left a message on Tara's cell phone apologizing for what happened, assuring her that everything was fine. When she was finished, she returned to Chibs and Abel in the living room.

"How's the party going?" she asked, playing with Abel's hair.

" 's goin'," Chibs answered, feeling stupid for not being able to speak to her now. Aubrey nodded nervously and looked around. She saw that it was Abel's bedtime and told Chibs she would be back in a few minutes. Aubrey and Abel made their way to Abel's room down the hall. Chibs followed curiously.

"Alright mister, I had fun tonight but it's time for you to go to sleep now," Aubrey said in a soothing voice. Abel struggled onto his bed and started to pull at the covers. Aubrey helped him get tucked in. "Sleep tight, sweetie," she said and squeezed his hand. Abel didn't let go. Instead he pulled on her hand and brought Aubrey down to hug her. Aubrey was surprised that Abel wanted to give her a hug but she gladly hugged him back. Chibs watched and saw Abel squeezing Aubrey tightly, with his eyes closed.

A rush of guilt suddenly came over Chibs while he watched Aubrey with Abel. _She's too good for me. She doesn't deserve this lifestyle. I'm not good for her. She's gotta get away from this. She needs to be with someone better. __She deserves to have a family. She needs to be teaching, not working in a garage. I have to leave her alone. _Chibs became overwhelmed with everything that was running through his mind and everything that he was feeling. He slipped away without Aubrey noticing and left the house. He kept telling himself over and over again everything that he had just come to realize. When he got back to the clubhouse he made his way to the bar and grabbed a bottle of whiskey. Juice was still sitting there, and he saw the look on Chibs' face.

"You okay?" he asked Chibs. Chibs looked back at him seriously then nodded and took a drink straight from the bottle. He looked behind him and saw the crow eater that had approached him earlier. Chibs walked over to her and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her down the hallway after him.

"Shit," Juice said to himself as he watched Chibs disappear.

* * *

**I'm sorry if you are upset with me for ending it this way. I just figured that it would probably be the most logical ending. Please keep reading! Don't hate me :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note**: Soooo, I'm starting to think that most of you were upset with me over the last few chapters because no one really wanted to comment on what happened. Hopefully this chapter doesn't upset you either. This one is a long one. I had a hard time deciding where to end it and if I should turn it into two shorter chapters. I hope I made the right choice with one longer one. Please leave a review, if you have anything to comment on. Good or bad, I promise I can handle it.

I hope you enjoy!

Do not own any of the Sons of Anarchy characters, just my OC.

* * *

The sunlight was streaming through his window and slowly brought him out of his sleep. Chibs woke up, squeezing his eyelids together, with a horrible head ache. For a few seconds all he could feel was his head pounding and nothing else. And then it hit him like a weight dropped onto his chest. Aubrey. He opened his eyes to see if it was real or if it had been a dream. He slowly turned his head to the side and saw a naked woman passed out beside him in bed. A mixture of guilt, regret and sadness rose up in him and he knew he was going to be sick. As quickly as his body would allow, Chibs rolled out of bed and struggled to the bathroom, making it in time to be sick in the toilet.

* * *

Aubrey was leaning up against the counter drinking a coffee when Gemma came into the kitchen. She asked Aubrey how it went with the boys and if Chibs had stopped by. Aubrey filled her in on what happened and explained how Chibs had taken off without saying goodbye. It made her worry, thinking about how they had almost kissed, and she thought that he may have had a change of heart. The thought turned her stomach. Gemma didn't seem too upset about hearing how Chibs took off.

"Do you not like him or something?" Aubrey asked, picking up on how Gemma had been treating Chibs. Gemma shook her head slowly.

"I love the guy, I just ..." she trailed off, not knowing how to end her statement.

"What?" Aubrey asked. She wanted to know why Gemma seemed to be doing her best to keep her and Chibs apart. If she had a good reason, she wanted to hear it.

"He's a really good guy, I just ... you two seem to be getting close," she paused. "And I'm not sure that's such a good idea." Gemma was hesitant about coming clean with Aubrey. She was trying to protect her but she knew that she was coming off as a controlling bitch.

"Why?" Aubrey asked with a little more force than she intended. Her heart began to pound hard. _What's wrong with him? What's wrong with _me_?_

"You're a good kid," Gemma started. "You have a great future ahead of you." She paused for a few seconds. "I just think that Chibs would complicate that future."

"What do you mean? What's wrong with Chibs? And why do you care so much if we get involved?" Aubrey bluntly asked. She could feel the warmth spread through her as she got worked up. She was upset and it gave her the courage she needed to confront Gemma. Gemma was getting defensive but tried to stay calm. She sighed loudly.

"I got involved with this lifestyle at a very young age, sweetheart. I had no choice. I fell in love and that was it for me. It's all I've ever known. But you ... you don't know what the club is really about. You're educated and compassionate and innocent ... I don't think you could handle this lifestyle. Or should have to," Gemma explained. Aubrey didn't know what to say. _What the club is really about? What does that mean?_ she asked herself. She looked at Gemma and saw the concerned look on her face.

"Do you want me to leave?" Aubrey asked, looking away from Gemma.

"No, honey, I don't. I'm glad you're here. I just think you should be careful when it comes to Chibs," Gemma answered her, reaching for Aubrey's hand. "I don't want to see you get hurt." She gave Aubrey's hand a gentle squeeze then moved to get herself some coffee. Aubrey looked around and thought about what Gemma had just said to her. She wondered what Chibs had done that would cause Gemma to be concerned for her. She thought about Chibs and his face became clear in her mind. She smiled to herself and walked to the table thinking about what a future with him would be like, letting a sense of calm wash over her. Gemma's warning didn't seem to bother Aubrey as much as she wanted it to. She was in love with Chibs. That was it. But Aubrey couldn't quite shake an uneasy feeling that began in her stomach.

* * *

Juice brought his hand up and knocked on Chibs' door. He hadn't seen Chibs since he took off down the hall with the crow eater last night and he wanted to make sure he was okay, remembering the look on Chibs' face when he got back to the clubhouse. Something happened after Chibs left the party and he wanted to know what it was. Juice heard a groan from inside.

"Chibs open up, it's Juice," he yelled out. He heard more groaning then shuffling towards the door. The lock clicked and the door opened.

"Jesus, you look like shit," Juice exclaimed with disgust. Chibs had vomit on the corner of his mouth, his eyes were bloodshot and puffy and his hair was hanging in his face.

"Fuck off, Juicey," Chibs said, leaning against the door. He was breathing heavily and couldn't quite stand up straight. Juice looked over to the corner of Chibs' room and saw the woman from last night sleeping naked on Chibs's bed. Juice clenched his jaw shut and pushed his hands deep into his pockets. He was disappointed in Chibs.

"Meet me outside in a few minutes?" Juice asked. Chibs took his time thinking about Juice's request, then slowly nodded, swallowed, and closed the door.

Juice went outside and sat down on the picnic table. He'd seen Chibs hungover before, countless times, but there was something different about this time. Several minutes later, Chibs slowly stepped outside and awkwardly sat down at the picnic table. Juice stared at him and didn't say a word.

"What do ye want?" Chibs asked gruffly, taking out a cigarette. The sun was hurting his head and he didn't feel like talking.

"What happened last night? Thought you didn't want her company," Juice asked, trying not to sound too disappointed or judgmental.

"Changed my mind," was all Chibs gave. Juice moved down to sit next to Chibs. He shook his head and paused.

"What is it?" Juice asked quietly. He knew his brother. He knew something was bothering him that he didn't want to share. He hoped Chibs would tell him.

Chibs wanted to open up to Juice. He wanted to tell him that he was confused, for the first time in years, about a woman. He wanted to tell him that it scared the shit out of him and made him feel weak. He wanted to tell him that he left last night to check on Aubrey and ended up realizing he was in love with her. He wanted to tell him that he knew he didn't deserve her. He wanted to tell him that this morning he woke up beside a crow eater and felt guilty and ashamed, feeling like he had been unfaithful. He wanted to tell him how pathetic that made him feel. He wanted to tell him, but he didn't.

" 's nothin'," was all Chibs could say, then he walked back to the clubhouse. Juice let him go.

* * *

Aubrey had a couple of days off so she didn't see Chibs for a few days after he disappeared so quickly. On Monday morning when she got to work, she spotted him in the garage working on a bike. Aubrey practically ran over to him after parking her car. She was excited to see Chibs again but noticed the uneasy feeling return to her stomach. She shook it off.

"Hi," Aubrey said enthusiastically. She watched as Chibs continued working on the bike, ignoring her. Her eyes darted around nervously, wondering what to do. She began tangling her fingers together and bit her lower lip.

"How was the rest of your weekend?" she tried engaging him again, hoping that Chibs simply didn't hear her before. He heard he fine. Chibs was doing everything possible to not look up at her, to look into the eyes that he was sure would break his resolve.

"Was fine," he answered, with no emotion. His grip was tightening on the wrench in his hand, focusing all of his frustrations on it. Aubrey stood still, hoping that he would continue, but he didn't. Her heart sank when she realized what he was doing and she looked away from Chibs so he wouldn't see the hurt in her eyes. Aubrey turned to walk towards the office and ran into Juice.

"Ooph," she let out. He had knocked the breath out of her.

"Sorry, you okay?" Juice asked, gripping onto Aubrey's arms to steady her. She was holding her hands up to her chest and looking down, nodding. When she looked up, he could see how upset she was and his expression changed. Aubrey saw how Juice's smile faded and he furrowed his eyebrows. She nodded again and pulled herself away from him, making her way to he office. She closed the door when she stepped in.

Juice watched as Aubrey walked away and he couldn't shake the look on her face when he held her. He looked over at Chibs and knew he must have said something to upset Aubrey. He had enough. Juice was fed up with Chibs' attitude. He had been drinking more than usual over the last few days and was being an asshole. Whenever anyone tried to call him on it he'd become aggressive then take off, saying that he didn't need to put up with it. Juice was worried about his brother. He stepped over to Chibs and threw a rag at his chest.

"Hey!" Chibs yelled a little too loud and stood up, glaring at Juice. His frustration focused on Juice now instead of the wrench.

"What are you doing?" Juice asked through gritted teeth. Chibs stepped closer to him and thrust his chin closer to Juice, taking a deep breath.

"What d' ye mean?" he asked slowly.

"What the hell is your problem?" Juice asked. Then, in a blink, he saw the way that Chibs' eyes darted towards the office then back to him. In that moment, he knew. "Why are you treating her like shit then?" he asked, in disbelief.

"Leave it," Chibs snarled at Juice then walked away. Juice fought the urge to follow after him, knowing it would be pointless. He decided, instead, to go see Aubrey.

* * *

Aubrey was sitting on the couch in the office, watching Chibs stalk away from the garage to the clubhouse, looking tense. She was trying to figure out what had just happened between them, and like always, she figured that she had done something wrong. She heard a click and moved her eyes to find Juice's head peeking through the garage door. He looked worried.

"You okay?" he asked, taking a step into the office. Aubrey didn't look sad or hurt anymore. She simply looked lost. She nodded and looked down at her hands. Juice wasn't used to seeing her without a smile.

"What happened?" Juice asked then walked over and sat beside Aubrey. She slowly shook her head back and forth.

"I have no idea," she answered honestly. Juice lifted his arm and put it on the back of the couch behind her shoulder. He gave Aubrey a quick squeeze but she didn't react. They sat in silence for a moment. Juice had just found out how Chibs felt about Aubrey but he wasn't sure what had actually happened between them, if anything. He knew that these feelings were eating away at Chibs. He also felt bad for Aubrey. Aubrey interrupted his thoughts.

"I want to talk to Chibs," she found herself saying. Aubrey didn't know where her courage was coming from but in that moment she needed to talk to him.

"Not a good idea right now," Juice offered with a shake of his head, leaning towards her and removing his arm from behind Aubrey.

"I need to talk to him," she said a little louder, starting to stand up. Juice brought his hand up quickly to her shoulder, trying to push her back down gently.

"No, Aubrey. Right now's not ..." he started.

"I need to talk to him, Juice," she said forcefully, standing up despite the weight on her shoulder. "Now!"

"Okay," he reluctantly answered.

Juice accompanied Aubrey to the clubhouse. She was determined but full of nerves. They walked in Aubrey saw Opie first, sitting on a couch flipping through a magazine. He smiled hello and went back to reading. Aubrey felt stiff and awkwardly followed Juice, who kept turning back to check on her. He grabbed her hand and led her further into the clubhouse, hoping she would change her mind soon. Aubrey didn't see Chibs anywhere. She then heard his voice from somewhere deeper in the clubhouse and everything around her seemed to dissolve except for Juice in front of her and the path they took.

"Hey darlin'. Not used to seeing you in here," Piney said happily from the bar. She didn't answer or even look over at him, she just kept following Juice. Juice looked over at Piney and shook his head no. He knew what Aubrey was focused on and wanted to let Piney know that her reaction was nothing personal. Aubrey's heart was pounding and she was starting to regret making Juice bring her to Chibs. She had no idea what she was going to say or do, she just felt like she had to do something.

Juice led them down the hall towards the dorm rooms. He slowed and let go of Aubrey's hand when he got closer to Chibs' open door. He looked back at her and pointed out Chibs' door. Aubrey took a deep breath and felt panic rising in her. _This was a bad idea, _she told herself. Juice stepped closer to her and grabbed both of her elbows. He gave her an awkward smile and his eyes were full of worry. He walked away leaving Aubrey to stand there, unable to move.

She stood a few steps away from Chibs' room, working up the courage to approach it. She finally took the few steps that brought her to his door and hesitated. With her heart racing, Aubrey slowly peaked into the room and saw Chibs pacing around, picking things up from the floor. He had taken off his work shirt and was left wearing a sleeveless undershirt. She was afraid that Chibs could hear her heart pounding. For the first time, Aubrey got a good look at his bare arms and chest and the ink that covered them. Her mouth became dry. She wasn't one for tattoos but they seemed to suit Chibs, finishing off the bad boy look that he wore so well. He was muscular but more toned than bulky, which she admired. Aubrey also took notice of how tense his muscles and movements seemed to be. _Something is really upsetting him, _she told herself and felt a pain in her chest. She needed to talk to him.

Aubrey swallowed and knocked gently on the door. Chibs stopped and turned quickly to the door and froze. He saw uncertainty on Aubrey's face and the pain in her eyes. Aubrey saw the shock on Chibs' face and something else. Pain, she finally realized. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever until Aubrey finally spoke.

"Can we talk?" she asked timidly. He looked away, finally able to move again and threw a shirt into the hamper.

"No, I'm busy," he answered coldly. Aubrey didn't say anything right away. She felt like she had been hit in the chest. Then, before she could stop yourself she heard her voice.

"Please?" she whispered. Chibs felt his heart rattle in his chest and was glad to be looking away from Aubrey because he knew the expression on her face would shatter him. He closed his eyes tightly and took a few breaths, fighting with himself. Aubrey watched Chibs silently standing there and she held her breath.

He turned around and raised his arm gesturing for her to come in, then continued cleaning. Aubrey exhaled heavily and walked into the room, still not sure of what she was going to say. She stood, just barely inside the room, biting her lip, waiting for Chibs to look at her. He didn't.

"Look at me?" she found herself asking in a small voice. Chibs stopped and leaned his head back with a sigh. He then looked at Aubrey, trying to keep his face blank. He saw the hurt again and he held his breath for a second. Aubrey continued.

"What..." she couldn't figure out what to say after that. She stood still and looked at Chibs' blank expression. It was making her angry. _How is he so calm right now? Why is he being so cold? _A surge of anger spread through her again and she spoke. "We almost kissed," she said, louder than she wanted to, but it felt good. Her breathing was coming faster now and a sense of confidence came over her. She didn't know where it came from but she decided to let it take over. Chibs saw the hurt leave her eyes and the passion that took over them. He tried to remain calm but seeing that passion began to stir something in him.

"So?" Chibs finally answered, with pursed lips. His hands were clenched into fists and he was doing everything in his power to stop himself from moving from that spot.

Aubrey sensed it and walked closer to him. Chibs clenched his teeth and slightly shook his head.

"Don't," he said. Aubrey halted, then came closer. He looked away and repeated, "Don't." This time, with more aggression. She wasn't listening. Aubrey came closer and stood directly in front of Chibs. She looked at him and waited for him to look back at her, but he wouldn't. She raised her right hand and brought it to his left cheek, trying gently to turn his face to her. His breath caught and he reached up and grabbed her firmly by the wrist, startling Aubrey. Chibs turned to Aubrey and saw the look of panic on her face. Aubrey couldn't read anger in Chibs' eyes but she was scared. Still holding onto her wrist he started walking, leading Aubrey quickly towards the door. She fumbled, being led backwards, all the while staring at Chibs' chest. As they were about to reach the doorway, Aubrey couldn't take anymore. She didn't know why Chibs was acting this way.

"Chibs," she said, breathing through short shallow breaths. It broke something in him. He turned her slightly to the side so she backed up into the door and let go of her wrist. He pressed his body against hers and snaked his hands through her hair, cradling her head. Aubrey brought her hands up to the sides of his waist to steady herself, then pulled him closer. Taking a few panting breaths he leaned in and forcefully brought his lips to hers. She closed her eyes, letting the feeling of his lips pressed against hers and his warm body pinning her to the door wash over her. She felt lightheaded. Chibs couldn't believe how amazing her soft lips felt against his and how she was pulling him closer to her, pleading for more. He needed more of her. Chibs softened the kiss and parted his lips. Aubrey felt this and parted hers as well. He took hold of her bottom lip with his and gently sucked on it, deepening their kiss and making Aubrey faintly moan. She felt shivers through her body as their tongues began to move together and his body pressed harder against hers. Aubrey desperately pulled him closer to her and Chibs felt a growing tightness in his jeans. Then, before he could let it go any further, he pulled back and walked away from Aubrey. She had difficulty standing and her eyes fluttered open. She didn't understand why Chibs had just pulled away from. Trying to regain his breath and his senses, Chibs told Aubrey to get out. She couldn't breath, still feeling so overwhelmed by what had just happened.

"What?" she finally said, panting. Chibs turned and quickly walked back to her, eyes filled with lust. Aubrey gave a small smile as he approached her, hoping that he was coming to continue their kiss. Instead, Chibs placed a hand high on Aubrey's chest and led her into the hallway then swung the door closed in her face.

* * *

**My goodness, I didn't think it would be so difficult and awkward to describe a kiss. Sheesh, who knew?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors note:** Thank you so much for the honest feedback, really! It really got me thinking. I have to admit that after reading several reviews about how much of a jerk Chibs was being, I started writing this chapter several different ways. I thought really hard about whether or not I should change things around a bit, but I decided to stick to my original plan. I'm hoping that the next few chapters will bring you back to liking him again, because deep down he really is a good guy, and my favorite character. I hope that you continue to read this story and that you keep reviewing, good or bad. Enjoy!

I own only my OC and none of the Sons of Anarchy Characters.

* * *

For a few seconds all Aubrey could do was stare at the closed door in front of her. _What the hell just happened?_ She could still feel the pressure on her lips and the tickle of Chibs goatee on her skin. He had just kissed her. Passionately. Then pulled away and kicked her out of his room.

"What the hell was that?" she yelled to herself then realized that she had said it out loud. She didn't now what to do next, she just knew that she needed to get out. _Asshole,_ she thought then turned and headed back down the hallway. She was fuming and her entire body felt it.

Piney had heard Aubrey yell something from down the hall and came around the bar to check it out. He saw Aubrey walking towards him, determined to leave.

"Everythin' alright?" he asked, guessing that it wasn't. Aubrey avoided looking directly at Piney, intending to walk around him.

"It's fine. Excuse me," she answered quickly, turning her head away from him as she tried to pass by him. Her eyes caught hold of the picture frames that covered the back wall she had seen several days earlier. This time she saw what the frames held. Mug shots. Mug shots of club members she knew and of ones that she didn't. She saw one of a much younger Chibs. A cold chill came over Aubrey but she continued walking towards the exit then jogged the last few steps until she pushed herself through the clubhouse door. Once outside she took a few deep breaths to try to calm herself but it didn't seem to help.

"Hey," she heard Gemma calling out. Aubrey looked over at the office and saw Gemma standing in the doorway, holding her hand up to her forehead, blocking the sun from her eyes. "Get over here," she stated, annoyed.

Aubrey made her way to the office, trying to hide all emotion from her face. She wasn't up for talking right now and Gemma didn't need to know what had just happened between her and Chibs. _Is this what she was warning me about?_ Aubrey thought to herself, remembering their conversation.

"Why were you in there?" Gemma asked with a furrowed brow. There was really no reason for Aubrey to have been in the clubhouse. She walked past Gemma into the office, shaking her head. Aubrey wasn't quick on her feet and doubted that she could come up with a good excuse.

"No reason. Won't do it again," she answered bluntly. She didn't feel like explaining to Gemma what had just happened, she just wanted to get to work to distract herself. Gemma watched as Aubrey's movements were rigid and more forceful than necessary and decided to leave her alone for the time being. Eventually Aubrey sat, staring at nothing in particular on the desk then grabbed her purse for her cell phone. "Job still available?" she texted to her cousin, then threw her phone back in her purse, shoving it under the desk.

* * *

Chibs sat at the end of his bed with his head resting in his hands. He felt a weight on his chest again and thought about how badly he had just complicated things. He had been trying his hardest to stay away from Aubrey, trying to squash whatever was building between them. He remembered how overwhelmed he felt when he realized that he was in love with her and the guilt that came with it, knowing that she deserved more. His intention was to push her away, but he never wanted to hurt her. _Why the fuck did I kiss her? Why did I let her get to me? _he kept asking himself. He stood up and paced the room, trying to walk off the anger he was feeling towards himself. It just made it worse. He wanted to go find Aubrey, to tell her he was sorry for pushing her away like he did. He thought of how she looked when he walked to the door just before he closed it on her. She wore a small smile on her lips and her eyes were full of hope. Then he remembered their kiss. How passionate it was, how happy she made him feel and how right it felt to hold her like that. Chibs ran his hand over his mouth several times and decided he needed to see her, to at least make sure she was okay. Hurting Aubrey was something that didn't sit right with him. He knew that at times he could be an ass, but he wasn't an asshole.

* * *

Gemma stood just outside the office talking to Clay on her cell when Chibs came towards her. He was looking at the office and walked with determination. Gemma wanted to know what he was up to.

"I'll call ya back," she said to Clay then closed her phone. Chibs walked past her, not acknowledging her in any way, and entered the office. Aubrey looked to the office door when she heard heavy footsteps. She didn't expect to see Chibs. He waited a few seconds then spoke.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn'a done that ... any of that. I'm sorry," he said quietly through heavy breaths. "None of that shoulda happened ... I can't do it, I'm sorry." Chibs finished then walked out of the office.

Aubrey stood staring at the empty doorway. She was floored. She didn't know how she was supposed to take Chibs apology. _What _exactly _is he_ _apologizing for? What can't he do?_ Gemma saw the baffled look on Aubrey's face and wondered what Chibs was apologizing for. She had heard what he said but she wasn't focused on his words. She focused on his tone. Gemma had known Chibs for years and was pretty certain that she could read him easily. The tone that he spoke to Aubrey in was one that she had only heard a handful of times before. He was desperate and hurting. She just didn't know what about.

* * *

Aubrey didn't leave the office for the rest of the day. She refused to go for lunch and she had no need to go into the garage. She didn't want to see Chibs. Aubrey kept thinking about what had happened that day and it was making her sick. She thought of how amazing if felt when Chibs finally kissed her, then scolded herself for feeling happy about it. Then, she would fight the tears when remembering how painful and confusing it was when he broke their kiss and kicked her out. Next, she would replay his apology over and over, trying to analyze every word of it. She didn't know what his issue was, but she knew that she couldn't deal with it right then. She needed to finish out the day without seeing him again. Before she left for Gemma and Clay's, Aubrey checked her phone and saw that her cousin had responded to her text. "Not that one, but I can keep looking. You okay?" She wasn't okay, but she didn't want to tell her that. "I'm fine. Keep me posted." she answered back.

"Done for the day?" Gemma asked. Aubrey looked up from her phone and nodded at Gemma.

"Yeah," Aubrey paused for a moment. "I'm going to make dinner for you and Clay tonight. I've been mooching off of you for too long." Gemma looked at her, not sure of what she was getting at.

"Alright. Thanks," she answered skeptically after looking carefully at Aubrey. Gemma thought she looked worn out.

"See you in a bit," Aubrey said, then left. Gemma followed her out the door and watched as she walked to her car. Aubrey forced herself not to look over at the garage. She made it to her car and got inside. She threw her purse on the passenger seat, put her seat belt on and started the car. With a deep breath, she pushed her foot on the brake, put the car in reverse and looked to make sure the way was clear. Her eyes landed on Chibs standing at the entrance to the garage. He stood still, with his arms by his sides, watching her. She turned away before she could look too closely at his face. Aubrey closed her eyes, and gripped the steering wheel tightly. _What is he doing? _she thought. Then, before letting herself get upset again, she opened her eyes, backed up, and left without once looking in the rear view mirror.

Gemma stood watching Chibs. When she followed Aubrey outside she immediately saw Chibs make his way to the entrance of the garage and stop. She witnessed how awkwardly Aubrey looked at him then turned away. Gemma saw how he watched Aubrey leaving the lot then remained there for a moment afterwards. She saw the regret on Chibs' face before slowly turning back in.

* * *

After grabbing some essentials for the dinner she was going to make, Aubrey desperately wanted to take a shower, needing to wash the day off of her. She was angry with herself for letting what happened with Chibs get to her so much. She kept telling herself to just be done with him, yet she kept dwelling on it. She felt like she was being weak. She wanted to know what he meant when he said he couldn't do it, and why he bothered to watch her leaving for the day. She hated that despite how upset he had made her, she still wanted Chibs. She had never felt so strongly about a man before and she didn't understand how to deal with it. Aubrey was getting herself worked up and needed to stop. She finished her shower and got herself ready. She put on black yoga pants and a plain white t shirt and combed through her hair. She couldn't be bothered with doing anything to it so she clipped it half up, knowing the air would dry it into waves soon enough. She heard a knocking at the door and made her way to the kitchen.

"Hey, did we catch you at a bad time?" Tara asked, holding Thomas' car seat, with Abel standing next to her. Gemma had called her and asked if she could head over to the house. She thought that Aubrey could use some company.

"No, not at all. I was about to start making dinner. Come in," she opened the door wider to let them in. Tara noticed how preoccupied Aubrey looked and thought Gemma was right in calling her.

"Gemma invited us over for dinner, I hope that isn't a problem," Tara explained.

"God no. No problem at all," Aubrey answered sincerely. She liked Tara and the boys and was glad to see them again. She hadn't had much of a chance to see Tara lately and thought that having someone with her would keep her from thinking too much.

Tara helped Aubrey with dinner while Abel watched cartoons and Thomas napped. After everything was prepared and in the oven, Aubrey and Tara sat down with a glass of wine. Tara noticed the preoccupied look on Aubrey again and decided to call her on it.

"Something bothering you?" she asked. Aubrey didn't look up at Tara. She didn't want to talk about how she was feeling just yet. Aubrey then remembered something from earlier that day that she quickly pushed aside at the time. She thought about the framed mugshots she had seen decorating the wall in the clubhouse. She wondered what the guys had done in order to get arrested and why did they take such pride in it, erecting a shrine out of them. They were outdated pictures, which made her consider whether they were old because they had not been in trouble since they had been taken, or if they have been getting into trouble since they were that young. Despite not being sure if she wanted to know the real answer, she asked anyways.

"I saw ... in the clubhouse, there are a bunch of mugshots of the guys," she paused, wondering how to ask her question. "I thought it was just a motorcycle club. Since when do riding in charity runs get you arrested?" She looked at Tara, waiting for her to answer. Tara took her time, considering what she should share with Aubrey. She really didn't need to know any of the clubs real business but she had to explain the pictures to her somehow.

"Well, some of the guys have been arrested for somewhat minor things like possession of an illegal substance, um, public disturbance, they've been in physical altercations," she answered, hoping that Aubrey would buy it. "Things like that."

"Hmmm," Aubrey said, not totally convinced, but she believed that Tara had no reason to lie to her. She was satisfied with that explanation for now.

Aubrey appreciated that Gemma invited Tara and the kids for dinner as well. Jax joined them all later and she had an enjoyable evening, once again feeling like part of a family. They really welcomed Aubrey, even Clay, and liked having her there with them. She didn't understand how they could have accepted her so completely but she was thankful for it. That was what made her feel more torn between staying and going home. She hadn't been in Charming for very long but she cared a lot for those that she had gotten to know. But after this morning a big part of her wanted to take off and run back home.


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors note:** I must admit, this is not one of my favorite chapters but it's paving the way for future ones. Hopefully you can get through it and decide to continue reading when I do update again. Hoping that you enjoy and that you all have a great weekend!

Again, I only own my OC and none of the Sons of Anarchy characters.

* * *

"Out of sight, out of mind," and "absence makes the heart grow fonder," were two sayings that Aubrey had heard a million times before, and she always thought that they were separate ideas. It wasn't until recently that she learned that two went very much hand in hand.

Nearly three weeks had past since Chibs had kissed her and Aubrey's life had changed once again. She thought very carefully about going back home and starting all over again, but she didn't. Despite what had happened between her and Chibs, she liked being in Charming and she liked the people that she had come to know. Aubrey wanted to stay, at least for the time being, and see how things played out for her. She decided that she wasn't going to let Chibs run her off. She was stronger than that.

With the money she was earning at Teller-Morrow and what her friends had lent her, she was able to rent a relatively inexpensive apartment. Gemma insisted that her and Clay were in no hurry to get rid of her but Aubrey assured Gemma that she could manage it. It was only about a 15 minute walk from the garage so she didn't have to drive, saving her a lot on gas money and upkeep. She was glad to be making it on her own again but she did miss having people around all of the time. Since she was living in a sparsely furnished apartment, Aubrey filled most of her downtime visiting and helping out Gemma, Tara and sometimes, to her complete surprise, Lyla. She never thought she would become friends with someone in the porn industry but Lyla had a good heart and they got along really well. Then again, Aubrey never imagined herself falling in love with a biker.

Someone else had also been taking up Aubrey's time. Nathaniel. When Aubrey set up a local back account she met Nathaniel and found him to be very attractive. Nathaniel was a financial adviser who was instantly enamored with Aubrey and asked her to dinner. She had accepted his offer and they had a great time. But was honest with him right away, explaining that she wasn't ready for anything serious, which he was comfortable with. He was smart, handsome, funny and generous and Aubrey was thankful that she had met him. His only flaw, she hated to admit, was that he wasn't Chibs. She didn't feel that same spark with Nathaniel that she had experienced with Chibs. But she was adamant about giving Nathaniel a chance, because he was such a good guy. She did fear, however, that he was much more interested in her than she was in him, which at times made her feel guilty.

Aubrey was thankful that Chibs had been keeping his distance from her, allowing her a chance to move on. Since he apologized and confessed that he couldn't do it, whatever that meant, he had been civil with Aubrey but was never overly friendly. That's why the familiar sayings often came to play in her mind. Not spending time with Chibs and keeping busy had kept her from thinking of him constantly. But whenever she did see him, all of the feelings she had for him would return, stronger than before. She hoped that these conflicting feelings would go away soon.

Chibs, meanwhile, had thrown himself completely into the club. He tried his best to stay clear of Aubrey, not wanting to have his feelings to distract him. When he did his shifts in the garage he didn't ignore Aubrey like before, or act like an ass, but he didn't go out of his way to see her or to be overly friendly. They seemed to coexist with each other. Then, Nathaniel came into the picture. Chibs would notice Banker Boy, as some of the guys liked to call him, visiting Aubrey while she worked. He'd bring her coffee or something to eat and was always so sappy. He'd see how happy Aubrey would become when she saw Nathaniel and the jealousy would rise up again, reminding him of how she used to react that way to him, and how much he missed her. Aubrey sometimes noticed how Chibs would glare at Nathaniel and leave whenever he showed up at the garage. She wondered why Chibs even cared, considering he wanted nothing to do with her.

During all of this, Gemma was happy that Aubrey was getting herself settled into Charming and becoming more at ease with everyone. She even approved of Nathaniel because he was the type of guy that she could see Aubrey settle down with, and she often told her this. Since Aubrey had moved out, something had Gemma concerned. It was the change she saw in Chibs. He stayed away from Aubrey without her having to remind him and she saw the way that they both stole glances at each other when they other wasn't aware.

* * *

"Banker Boy coming in today?" Juice asked Aubrey one afternoon while she was having a soda outside of he office. He liked teasing her about him.

"Stoooooooop," Aubrey answered, smiling but pretending to be annoyed. She didn't mind being teased about Nathaniel. He was completely different from the guys at the garage and in the club and she knew that they didn't quite know what to think of him. Aubrey actually liked when they bugged her about him, especially Juice. It made her feel like a little sister whose big tough brothers were looking out for her.

As if on cue, Nathaniel's car pulled onto the lot. Juiced laughed and left Aubrey, but not before getting a punch in the arm. He pulled up and parked, giving Aubrey a big smile when he got out of this car. The more Aubrey saw of Nathaniel, the more she liked him, but he never caused that nervous, excited feeling in her that she feel she should have with him.

"Good afternoon," he said, giving Aubrey a kiss on the cheek. She was thankful that he didn't kiss her on the lips in public. She wasn't really one for public displays of affection and they were really only seeing each other so far.

"Hi," she answered back with a smile. "How's your day been so far?"

"Mostly meetings with clients, but it's better now," he said, with a warm smile and rubbed her arm. Aubrey like how open Nathaniel was with his feelings. "How about yours?" he asked.

"Fine. Kind of slow but it's a nice change," Aubrey answered, then finished her soda.

"Hey, are you busy tonight? I want to make you dinner," Nathaniel asked as they walked into the office.

"Um, I don't think I'm busy," Aubrey answered, trying to remember if she had something already planned.

"Great, how - " Nathaniel started.

Wayne Unser stepped up into the office, distracting Nathaniel.

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to interrupt you," he said, holding up his hands. Aubrey liked Unser and enjoyed his company whenever he stopped by. Growing up, Aubrey's best friend's father was a police officer and she had a lot of respect for him. That respect carried on and she appreciated most police officers.

"It's okay Wayne," Aubrey said with a chuckle. "What can I do for you?"

"You seen Clay around today?" he asked, watching Nathaniel, who was giving Unser an odd look.

"No, not for a while. Him and Tig left about two hours ago. not sure where though," Aubrey shared with him.

"Alright, doll. Thanks," Unser said to Aubrey, before leaving the office with a wave. Like most others, Unser liked Aubrey, thinking she was a sweet girl.

Nathaniel watched Unser leave then turned back to Aubrey, rolling his eyes.

"What?" she asked, noticing his expression. Nathaniel shook his head, acting like he hadn't done anything. "What is it?" she tried again, this time feeling a little annoyed.

"Nothing. I just ... sometimes I'm not a huge fan of you working here," he finally said. Nathaniel had lived in Charming his whole life and was very familiar with SAMCRO's reputation. When he found out that Aubrey worked for Teller-Morrow he didn't like the idea and wanted to warn her about them but she was naive to what the Club was really involved in and he was never one to tell someone else what do do. But he still worried about her getting caught up in their trouble.

"Why not?" Aubrey asked defensively, leaning back. Gemma and the others had been nothing but kind and generous to her and she was getting upset that Nathaniel seemed to have an issue with them.

"Let's just say that the Sons have not always been model citizens in the community and Clay's had Unser looking the other way for years," Nathaniel tried to explain. Aubrey was getting upset and didn't really feel much like continuing their conversation. She took a moment before saying anything.

"Actually, Nathaniel, I already have plans for tonight. Dinner with Gemma and Clay," she said, emphasizing Clays name. Nathaniel smiled, knowing that Aubrey was lying.

"Alright, well maybe another night," he said.

"Yeah," Aubrey answered. She wasn't sure why she was getting so upset. Nathaniel had the right to his own opinion but it bothered her to hear him talk badly about the family she felt like she was coming into.

"I should get back to work," he said, turning to the door. "I'll call tomorrow?" he asked. Aubrey nodded and tried to look relaxed.

"Yeah. Talk to you tomorrow," she said with a small smile.

She led Nathaniel to the door and watched as he walked away. Chibs and Bobby were approaching their bikes as Nathaniel got closer to his car. Aubrey saw how Chibs slowed down to look at Nathaniel then stopped and watched him as he eventually drove past. His head shook back and forth then Aubrey saw the snarl on Chibs' face when he turned around. It made her stomach jump and she quickly turned away from him, going back into the office. She couldn't stop comparing the two of them and always felt bad knowing that she would choose Chibs over Nathaniel in a heartbeat.

"Hey," Juice said, startling Aubrey.

"Yeah?" she answered, still distracted.

"You don't have a tv right?" he asked, leaning against the door.

"No," Aubrey answered simply.

"Well I got one if you want it. It's really old but it still works well," he went on.

"Juice, I can't afford cable right now," she filled him in, appreciating Juice's offer.

"I got one of those old dvd vhs combo players you can have too, if you don't mind watchin' only movies," he went on. He knew Aubrey didn't have much in her apartment and thought she could use a little entertainment when she was alone.

"Um, sure, yeah that would be great. Thank you Juice," she genuinely thanked him, feeling grateful.

"No problem, I can bring it by tonight. You gonna be home?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll be home," she answered, remembering her lie to Nathaniel and feeling guilty.


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors note: ** Tonight I realized that I won't be able to update as frequently as I'd like to, starting in a few days. With that in mind, I started this chapter early this evening and I decided to keep going and finish it up before I lost momentum. I'm surprised that I took this turn in the story but I'm hoping that everyone likes it. It'll all play in to my plan, but with a twist, which I'm happy about. Hope you enjoy!

Oh how I wish I owned the Sons of Anarchy characters, but alas I do not. Just my OC.

* * *

Clay and Jax had just returned to the clubhouse after meeting with Romeo. The club had just voted to get involved with the Cartel and there were mixed feelings amongst them. They could all feel it. They sat around the bar having a few drinks and talking about how much money the business from the Cartel would bring in. Chibs didn't like the idea of getting involved with the Cartel, feeling that they would just get in deeper with ventures that caused more stress and potential danger. He decided to get some air and made his way outside. He sat down and was nursing his beer when Jax came out to join him. They didn't need to say anything, they just sat in silence, feeling the same unease. Tara pulled up with the boys and came up to see Jax. Abel came running over to Jax and jumped onto his lap. Chibs saw how happy Jax became while holding Abel and saw the look he and Tara shared.

"What are you guys up to?" Tara asked suspiciously, reading Chibs sullen expression.

"Just gettin' some air. What brings you here?" Jax asked, playfully bouncing Abel on his knee.

"Came to see Aubrey about something," she answered vaguely, shrugging.. She had some news that she thought Aubrey might be interested in.

"K," Jax answered. Tara came closer and gave Jax a quick kiss.

"I should go see her. Come on Abel," Tara said, holding out her hand for Abel.

"No, I got him," Jax offered. Tara smiled.

"Okay, Thanks. I'll be back in a bit," she said, smiling widely at Jax then went to see Aubrey.

Chibs saw the look on Jax's face as he watched Tara walk away. He wanted that.

"Yer a lucky man, Jackie Boy," Chibs said to him honestly, rubbing Abel's cheek.

"Oh, I'm aware of that," Jax said seriously. Chibs took a second before continuing.

"How'd ye do it?" he asked. Jax looked at him with a furrowed brow.

"Do what?" he asked. Chibs took out a cigarette and lit it. He needed to keep his hands busy.

"Decide to be with Tara," he clarified. Jax shook his head softly, and looked at Abel.

"Didn't decide man. I fell in love and had no choice," he explained with a smile.

"Do you ever think if this is right for her?" he asked, waving her hand in a circle, gesturing to the club.

"All the time. Tried pushin' her away but she refused. She wouldn't leave," he answered with pride. "Why you askin'?" he asked Chibs with a curious look.

"No reason," Chibs said. He was thinking of how, despite how he treated Aubrey while trying to push her away, she stayed in Charming. _Maybe I don't have a choice either_, he considered.

* * *

"Hello?" Tara's voice rang through the office, catching Aubrey's attention. She looked up and smiled, appreciating the unexpected visit.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked and walked over to Tara. "Hi Thomas," Aubrey said, then hugged Tara.

"Well I came to let you know about something that I heard today," Tara started. Aubrey looked at her with wide eyes, wondering what Tara might tell her.

"Oh?" she encouraged.

"The daycare at St. Thomas is looking for someone to cover a maternity leave. Now, I know it's not a teaching position but I thought you might be interested. I told them about you and they seemed really impressed. They're expecting your call," Tara announced. Aubrey was shocked and flattered.

"Oh my god, that would be great!" she exclaimed, then hesitated. "But," she stopped, gesturing around the office. "What about here?"

"Oh, well the daycare position wouldn't be everyday and I'm sure Gemma would work around their schedule," Tara assured her. She knew that Gemma thought Aubrey should be working with kids as well.

"You think?" she asked Tara, who nodded yes. "Then, yeah I'll give them a call. Thank you so much!" she answered excitedly and hugged Tara again.

Aubrey got up and called St. Thomas and spoke to the daycare supervisor. They discussed her credentials and talked about working around Aubrey's schedule at the garage. The pay would not support Aubrey so she would have to keep her job at Teller-Morrow, which was not a problem with the hospital. Aubrey agreed to come in for an official interview the next day but she was basically given the position over the phone. If Gemma agreed to the schedule change, Aubrey would be set, and she was so excited.

The next day Aubrey went for her interview and it went perfctly. The supervisor was very impressed with Aubrey's resume and with Aubrey herself. She quickly clicked with the other workers and spent some time with the children, Abel included. They seemed to gravitate towards Aubrey and felt comfortable with her, making the supervisor even more confident in her decision to offer Aubrey the position. They worked out a schedule that pleased everyone. She would work Monday, Tuesday and every other Wednesday at the hospital from 7 to 4 and would work at the garage from Thursday to Saturday, 10 - 6. Aubrey was thrilled that she would be working with children again and that she would be able to earn more money. This would allow her to pay back her friends from Fresno and she could start making her apartment a little more liveable.

She called Tara to thank her for setting up the interview and told her that she owed her lunch soon. Aubrey then accepted Nathaniel's offer to maker her dinner again, since he was leaving for a conference in Pasadena the next day. She told him about her new job and he was excited for Aubrey. He knew how much she wanted to teach and missed working with children and agreed that this would be a great alternative. After she told him the news and they settled down to watch a movie, she felt the need to ask him about the Sons.

"So, what did you mean when you said that the Sons haven't been model citizens?" she asked, not looking directly at him. She was nervous about what she might hear, remembering the mugshots.

"Oh, forget what I said, it was stupid of me to say that," he answered, putting his arm around her.

"No, I really want to know," she pressed on.

"Well..." Nathaniel paused, wondering if he should say anything. But Aubrey did seem to want to know. "They've been involved with a lot of illegal activities and people tend to get hurt around them."

"What ... What kind of illegal activities?" she asked quietly. She was starting to regret asking him.

"I've heard that they sell guns to other gangs outside of Charming and they use force to physically intimidate people who try to develop anything new in Charming. Amongst other things," Nathaniel answered, feeling bad for startling Aubrey but also hoping that she would reconsider her job with Teller-Morrow after hearing what he told her.

"Oh," was all Aubrey could say.

They watched the movie but Aubrey couldn't stay focused. She thought about everything that Nathaniel had just revealed to her about the club and wondered if it was true. She then thought about Chibs and how he said he had gotten into trouble in Ireland. _Has he been a criminal all this time? Is he a criminal? _she asked herself, then hugged Nathaniel tightly. Aubrey thought that perhaps she should give Nathaniel more of a chance and finally forget about Chibs.

* * *

Tara had given Aubrey a ride on her first day at the daycare since she was going to the hospital and bringing Abel up to the daycare. Her first day was amazing. She got along really well with her coworkers, already making plans for that coming Sunday, and the kids were, surprisingly, very easy going. Besides getting paint on her pants and a bit of glue in her hair, Aubrey had no complaints. Tara stopped by the daycare about an hour before Aubrey was to finish up for the day. She was glad but also surprised to see her there so early.

"I completely forgot. I have to take Abel for a dentist appointment," Tara said, flustered.

"Oh, well, I guess that I can walk or take a cab or..." she thought of Nathaniel but he was at his conference.

"No, no, no, I arranged a ride for you, don't worry. I called Jax and he said Gemma can pick you up," Tara explained. "She'll come up to meet you."

"Oh, thank you," Aubrey sighed, feeling relieved that she wouldn't have to figure out a way to get home.

Tara got Abel and Thomas ready then left for their appointment. Aubrey finished the rest of her day and waited for Gemma to pick her up. At 4:15, while Aubrey was reviewing dress code and ethical conduct forms, the doors to the daycare opened. Aubrey looked up cheerfully, expecting to find Gemma. Her face dropped when she instead, saw an unimpressed looking Chibs staring back at her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors note:** Thank you so much for the reviews and for following this story and adding it to your favorites. I am so flattered. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will try to get another one up as quickly as I can!

I do not own any characters from the Sons of Anarchy, just my own OC.

* * *

Chibs stood outside of the entrance to the daycare with his hand resting on the wall, breathing deeply. Gemma had asked him to go and pick Aubrey up at work and give her a ride home. He had wondered why she asked him to go instead of Bobby or Juice, who were also available to do it. Juice would have gladly gone. But, he agreed, with some hesitation, then left the lot. As he got closer to the hospital he found himself getting anxious, and looking forward to seeing Aubrey again, away from everyone else. Since their conversation, Chibs had been thinking a lot about what Jax shared with him. He couldn't deny that he loved Aubrey, but he wasn't convinced that being with him was best for her. When he arrived, Chibs found himself quickening his pace as he walked through the hospital, getting closer to the daycare area. When he arrived, he took a second before walking in. His heart was pounding and he knew it was because he was about to see Aubrey. He smiled. In that moment he decided to stop pushing her away, which frightened him. He told himself to figure out how she felt first before he made a move. Chibs walked inside and saw Aubrey look up at him with a smile that quickly faded when she recognized him. Chibs was hurt by her reaction and his smile dropped from his face as well.

"Why are ... Where's ... Where's Gemma?" Aubrey eventually asked. She wasn't expecting to see Chibs at all and the excitement she felt when she saw him was throwing her off. _He doesn't want you, stop it!_ she yelled at herself, then stood up to gather the papers she was reading.

"She's busy a' the garage. Asked me to pick ye up," Chibs explained. He looked at Aubrey with a wounded expression. _She doesn't want to see me._

"Oh, okay. Well, I'm all ready to leave. Thank you, by the way," Aubrey said sincerely, not really sure how she was supposed to read Chibs.

" 's not a problem," he answered with a small shake of his head, looking at his gloves. "Let's go."

They walked through the hospital, Chibs staying a few steps ahead of Aubrey, giving her an opportunity to look him over carefully. He wore his cut over top of a brown leather, long sleeved shirt with dark blue, fitted jeans and scuffed, brown motorcycle boots. She liked his sense of style. Around his neck she saw a strand of brown beads poking out from under his cut with every step. She wondered if they were an accessory or if they held sentimental value. Aubrey felt herself blush when her eyes past over Chibs' backside, and she quickly looked back up to his shoulders. He walked with that swagger she admired and she couldn't help but smile. She was taken aback when Chibs opened doors for her and for any female staff member they came across. _He's a gentleman?_ she asked herself feeling surprised. Nathaniel was a gentleman, there was no doubt about that. Just by looking at him you could tell that he was the type of guy who would gladly open doors, pull out chairs and allow someone to cut in front of him in a line. It was who he was. She thought of him carefully just then, and compared him to Chibs. Nathaniel was a few inches taller than Chibs with a much broader frame, making her feel safe when he wrapped his arms around her. His stature suggested that he would have played football, but he hadn't. He was strong and solid but not overly muscular. Not lean and defined like she remembered Chibs to be. Nathaniel's short, wavy, light brown hair was clean cut, not shaggy and slick back like Chibs'. Aubrey scolded herself when she wondered what it would be like to run her hands through that shaggy hair. _Stop it!_ she repeated in her mind.

Chibs could feel Aubrey's eyes on him and he held a smile on his face as they made their way outside. He thought perhaps he might have a chance after all. They exited the hospital and got to Chibs' bike. Aubrey looked over the bike hesitantly, feeling nervous about getting onto it.

"What's wrong?" Chibs asked, noticing the look on Aubrey's face. She swallowed hard and looked from the bike up to Chibs.

"I ... I've never been on a motorcycle before," she answered. She was scared about riding on one and it was obvious.

"Don't be scared," Chibs reassured her, handing a helmet to Aubrey. She slowly took it from him and clumsily put it on. She was shaking. Chibs liked how sweet and delicate Aubrey looked wearing the helmet. He smiled at her, then got on the bike with ease. Aubrey took a second before bringing her left leg forward, then stopped. She bit her bottom lip, realizing she had no idea how to get onto Chibs' bike without stumbling and making a fool of herself.

"Um, how do I get on?" she finally asked. Chibs chuckled inwardly.

"Grab a hold of my shoulder, lean in, then lift yer leg and swing it over the seat," he instructed, watching Aubrey make a few jittery movements.

Aubrey did as Chibs told her and awkwardly got onto the bike behind him, placing her feet where he had pointed out to her. She was startled at how firmly her chest was pressed up against Chibs' back and her legs wrapped around his sides, which made her heart race and she began breathing nervously. Chibs could feel this and his own heart began to beat faster. Aubrey didn't know where she should put her hands and didn't want to hold onto Chibs too tightly. She started to feel guilty about how her body was reacting to being so close to him and didn't want to make it worse. She eventually put her hands lightly on Chibs' sides, leaning away from him.

"Gonna have to get closer than that, love," Chibs said to her, knowing that she wouldn't be safe sitting so far back and not holding on tightly. Aubrey's breath caught at being called "love," then she leaned in closer and wrapped her arms loosely around Chibs' waist. He looked down at her hand clasping onto her wrist and smirked. Aubrey could feel how warm Chibs was and the smell of him was making her stomach do flips. He started the bike and took off slowly. Aubrey lurched back, not expecting to be pulled backwards with such force, and panicked. She instinctively squeezed onto Chibs' waist tighter and tucked her head closer to him, resting her cheek against his back. She was really nervous about being on his motorcycle. Chibs enjoyed Aubrey's reaction and liked having her hold onto him so tightly. _This feels right,_ he thought.

Several minutes later, Chibs made his way closer to Aubrey's apartment building. But instead of turning onto her street, he continued straight and accelerated. He knew that she might get upset with him for it but he wanted to spend more time with her. Having Aubrey behind him with her arms wrapped tightly around his waist made Chibs happier than he had felt in weeks.

Aubrey was confused when Chibs continued driving instead of bringing her home. She wanted to ask him what he was doing but the bike was too loud and he wouldn't be able to hear her even if she did ask. Aubrey had anticipated a loud ride before they took off but she didn't expect it to be as loud as it actually was. To her surprise, she enjoyed her first ride on a motorcycle. The wind on her face and the drop in her stomach whenever Chibs picked up speed made Aubrey feel giddy. _No wonder they like to ride these_, she thought. She caught herself smiling and then realized that she was now hugging Chibs instead of just holding onto him for support. She released the tension on her arms and tried to loosen her grip but Chibs grabbed onto her wrist preventing her from moving. She tightened her grip again and leaned against him a little harder, smiling broadly. _Just enjoy it for now_, she told herself. Again, Nathaniel came to mind and she felt a pang of guilt.

Chibs suddenly pulled his bike over in a strip mall and pulled up near a hot dog cart. Aubrey let go of Chibs and felt how tense her muscles were after holding on so tight. She waited, thinking that Chibs would explain what he was doing, but he didn't. He got off of his bike and offered his hand to Aubrey, telling her how to get off of the bike.

"I'm hungry. Figured ye were too," he said calmly, taking off his helmet and resting on the bike. He walked over to the cart and looked back at Aubrey with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, uh, sure, thanks," she answered his silent question, taking off her own helmet.

"Two dogs an' two sodas please," he told the vendor.

Aubrey really didn't know what to expect of Chibs' sudden detour. Part of her wished that he would have just taken her home. Most of her, however, was thrilled that she was spending time alone with him again, which made her feel exhilarated and guilty at the same time. She looked down and started walking slowly in front of the bike. _What am I doing? Why am I letting myself get excited about him again? I shouldn't be with him right now,_ she thought, while kicking at a stone. Chibs looked back at Aubrey and saw that she was distracted. He didn't really know what he was doing, he just didn't want to leave her just yet and once again acted on impulse.

Chibs walked back over to Aubrey with their food and handed Aubrey hers. He sat down on his bike and started to eat. Aubrey followed his lead and ate as well, waiting for Chibs to say something. _Did he really bring me here because he thought I was hungry?_ she asked herself doubtfully. Chibs kept his eyes on Aubrey.

"So. How've ye been?" Chibs asked with his mouth partially full. _Really?_ Aubrey thought. _How have I been?_

"Good. Really good," she answered honestly. With her new job and seeing Nathaniel, she really was doing well lately and didn't mind admitting it. Chibs nodded and continued looking at her. "And you?" Aubrey asked.

"Not bad," he answered with a small shrug. He waited moment before continuing. "You've been busy lately," he added, finally looking away from Aubrey, thinking of her and Nathaniel. Aubrey took a second before answering.

"Yeah I have. Busy's good though. Keeps me out of trouble," she answered, with a bit of attitude, thinking of what Nathaniel told her about the club.

"Aye," Chibs agreed, with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. Aubrey was getting heated again, which he liked. He waited to see if she would say anything else. She didn't. She didn't know what to say to him and she didn't know what he wanted.

"Ye seem nervous," Chibs said, watching Aubrey look around and avoid eye contact with him. She shook her head.

"Nope, just don't know why we're out here," she explained, finally looking back at him. He was acting weird with her again and she didn't know what to do with that. At least when they spoke at the garage it was quick and one of them would walk away if it felt awkward. Here, there was no where to go.

"Ye afraid Banker Boy won't like ye bein' out here with me?" Chibs asked smugly. He wanted to know what the deal was between them. Aubrey shot a cold look at Chibs.

"No, he'd be fine with it. He's got nothing to worry about," she answered quickly, with attitude. _Why the hell is he bringing up Nathaniel? _she asked herself angrily. Chibs felt a blow to his chest and figured he would just ask and get it over with.

"So you two are ..." he didn't know how to finish his question. He looked up at Aubrey and she could see what looked like fear in his eyes. Her heart melted and she wanted to tell him right then that she didn't love Nathaniel because she was in love with him instead. But then she remembered how he pushed her away and basically told her that he didn't want her. The sympathy she felt for Chibs went away and she finished his question for him.

"Together? Yeah we are, and I'm really happy," she said with a fake smile. She was happy with Nathaniel but she knew that she didn't love him. She still loved Chibs and that bothered her, but she didn't want him to know that. She felt the need to keep some of her dignity.

There it was. Chibs had his answer and knew that he should back off for good now. Aubrey was with Nathaniel and happy, and she had every right to be. She deserved to be with someone successful and reputable, who treated her well and adored her. Without a word, Chibs got up and threw the rest of his hot dog and soda into a trash can near the vendor and got back onto his bike. Aubrey did the same and took the helmet that Chibs held out blindly for her. He didn't have the nerve to look at her. She got back onto the bike with him and noticed how stiff Chibs was holding his back upright. She placed her arms back around his waist but didn't lean into him as closely as she had before. Aubrey wondered why Chibs wanted to leave so suddenly and why his attitude changed so quickly. She had felt defensive when Chibs was asking her about her relationship with Nathaniel but now that he was back to basically ignoring her, she felt rejected again. Chibs made his way to Aubrey's apartment, wanting to get her home and go home himself. He sped up at one point, forcing Aubrey back slightly. She tightened her grip around Chibs' waist to pull herself forward but felt him flinch when she did. Her stomach dropped and she closed her eyes, not opening them again until they reached her building.

They pulled up to Aubrey's apartment building and Chibs stopped the bike, leaving it running. Aubrey tried her best to get off but found it too difficult with Chibs sitting in front of her. He got off of the bike but didn't hold out his hand this time for her. Aubrey got off slowly, then stood between Chibs and his bike. She took off her helmet and held it up for him to take. He grabbed the helmet but felt resistance and when he looked up he realized that Aubrey was holding onto it firmly. He looked at her face and saw sadness. Aubrey held onto the helmet and watched Chibs' face remain blank. She didn't know how she had gone from being excited about spending time with Chibs to feeling like her heart was being squeezed in her chest. She eventually let go of the helmet and stepped aside, letting Chibs get back onto the bike. She didn't turn back to look at him and he didn't saw anything to her before he drove away quickly.

"Goodbye, Filip," Aubrey said quietly, then made her way inside.

* * *

**Okay, so I know that a lot of you are probably going to be upset with this ending, but it's all part of my master plan. It had to happen! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors note**: Thank you for the encouraging reviews! I'm going to try my hardest to stay up late tonight and finished up another chapter because I really want to try to finish up the story in the next few days (fingers crossed). I just find that the more I write, the more slight detours I end up taking, which make the story a bit longer. Hopefully you stick with me and like what I'm writing. Enjoy!

I only own my OC.

* * *

Aubrey appreciated how busy her next two daycare shifts were. She was constantly preoccupied with the children and seeing their happy faces distracted her from the sadness she was trying to ignore. Being alone in her apartment was a different story. She kept fighting with herself over what she should do with Nathaniel and with her feelings for Chibs. She realized that no matter how hard she tried to stay away from him, Chibs was still getting to her, and remembering how he flinched at her touch, made her ache. She decided that, although she didn't want to, she had to figure out what these feelings all meant. It was times like this that she wished her mother was still alive. She would give anything to be able to ask for her advice. To beg her to tell her what to do. But she already knew what her mother would tell her.

She dreaded going back to work at the garage simply because she knew how she would react when she saw Chibs again. Gemma was happy to have Aubrey back in the office and asked her all about her new job. She filled her in and Gemma told her how happy she was for her but that they missed her around the office. _I've only missed three days_, she thought with a laugh. Aubrey couldn't seem to relax at the office because she knew that at any moment, she could see Chibs. Luckily, she didn't see him until late Saturday afternoon. He walked with Juice from the clubhouse to his bike then took off. It was enough to make Aubrey's heart race. _Fuck_, she thought to herself. She had never felt that way when seeing Nathaniel. She finished the rest of her shift in a daze and thought about how she would be seeing Nathaniel the next day when he returned home from his conference. Aubrey was planning to make him dinner at her apartment to welcome him back. She was nervous about seeing him, though, instead of excited. After carefully thinking about it for the rest of the night, Aubrey made up her mind and promised herself that she would decide what to do about her relationship with Nathaniel based on how she reacted to seeing him. _If you don't truly want to be with him, you shouldn't string him along_, she was certain her mother would tell her.

* * *

At 5:30, on Sunday evening, Nathaniel knocked on Aubrey's door and she instantly felt sick. She didn't know what she was about to feel when she opened the door for him and it made her nervous. She hoped that she would feel excited. Aubrey stretched out a shaking hand and opened the door for him. Nathaniel stood in the doorway with a huge, warm smile and bright eyes, his shoulders relaxing when he saw her. He was so happy to see her. She saw a blur of red as he quickly embraced her in a strong hug, then heard the crinkle of cellophane. He had brought her flowers. Aubrey was relieved that she was happy to see him, and she felt comfortable in his arms. He pulled back and kissed her softly. It was a sweet kiss than lingered for a moment before he pulled back and placed his forehead against hers, smiling. Aubrey's heart sank.

"God, I missed you," Nathaniel said, still holding onto Aubrey tightly.

"I missed you too," she said back to him. She couldn't breathe properly. When Nathaniel kissed her, she hadn't felt anything. It was a nice kiss but there was no spark, no flutter in her stomach, no need to pull him to her for more. Looking at him, she realized that someday she could probably love Nathaniel but she would never be in love with him, which wasn't fair to him or to herself. They both deserved more. Aubrey braced herself when she understood that she had to end it with Nathaniel.

He came inside and they caught up, talking about his how boring his conference was and how great her new job seemed so far. Nathaniel was thrilled to be with Aubrey again, and she was happy to see him again, but knowing what she needed to do weighed heavily on her. They enjoyed dinner but Nathaniel began to sense that Aubrey was becoming increasingly distant. He wanted to know why.

"Is something wrong?" he finally asked. Aubrey tried her best to act like everything was okay but she knew that her body language was giving her away. She looked at Nathaniel and saw the genuine concern in his eyes. She had to tell him what she was feeling.

"I'm not sure," she answered, not knowing how to start what she knew she needed to tell him.

"Tell me," Nathaniel insisted, with a smile, reaching out for her hand. He noticed how cold Aubrey's hand was. She was nervous and slightly shaking.

"I'm ... I'm not sure about ..." she couldn't finish. She looked around the table, not able to look directly at Nathaniel.

"What is it?" he encouraged. He began to run his thumb across her hand and she felt horrible. She felt so guilty for what she knew she had to tell him. He hadn't done anything wrong and had been nothing but amazing to her, which made it harder on Aubrey.

"I don't deserve you," she started, feeling a lump in her throat. Nathaniel breathed a sigh of relief and smiled, thinking that Aubrey was just telling him how happy she was that he was back.

"Come on, Aubrey. Don't say that," he said jokingly. She looked at him with sad eyes and he felt his stomach drop. She wasn't praising him, she was about to end their relationship.

"No, I mean it. I don't deserve you. You're an amazing man, but I'm just not sure that ... I don't think it's fair to you that ... well, I don't ..." she couldn't finish her statement. She couldn't even look at him. She closed her eyes then heard Nathaniel's voice.

"Love me?" he finished for her. She nodded slowly, keeping her eyes closed and her head down. She heard Nathaniel breathing heavily and he pulled his hand slowly away from hers. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears and felt so sorry for what she had just confessed to him.

"Aubrey, it's, it's still early. We probably just need to spend more ..." he stopped when he saw Aubrey shaking her head. "You don't think you could ever love me?" Nathaniel asked bluntly. Aubrey looked up at him and took a deep breath, knowing that her next words would hurt him even more.

"I think I could love you, but I don't think I will ever be in love with you," she answered him, finishing with shallow breaths. Aubrey needed to tell him this so he would knew exactly what she was feeling, so he wouldn't try to convince himself that it was simply a matter of needing to do more in order to win her over. "I'm so sorry," she added.

Nathaniel sat quietly, thinking about what Aubrey just confessed to him. He was in love with her. He had realized it when he was away at his conference and was going to tell her that night. He was completely shocked. Nathaniel was convinced that Aubrey's feelings were growing for him and that she would soon feel the same as him.

"I should go," he said, staring blankly at the table for a few seconds before he stood up, having trouble breathing normally. Aubrey's body felt heavy. She was so sorry for what she had just told Nathaniel. _Why can't I just love him? It would make things so much easier._ He was perfect for her but she couldn't love him back. She followed him, watching his slumped shoulders head towards the door.

Nathaniel turned around, and looked at Aubrey for a moment, silently going over her face. He stepped closer and brought his hands up to her face, lifting it so she was looking at him. He stroked this thumb across her cheek then kissed her. Aubrey kissed him back, bringing her arms up and around his shoulders, gripping him tightly. She squeezed her eyes shut, willing herself to feel any sort of flutter in her stomach but all she felt was pain for hurting him. Her lip began to quiver and she pulled away first, knowing that she made the right decision. He stared at her, with his hands still on her face.

"I love you," Nathaniel said, softly. Aubrey's eyes filled with tears and she looked down before they started to fall. The door closed gently in front of her.

* * *

Aubrey sat on her couch, sobbing. She felt horrible for breaking Nathaniel's heart and thought that maybe she should go after him and try to make it work with him. But she knew deep down that she did the right thing. Knowing that still didn't make her feel any better.

"Oh, I need a drink," she said to herself and stood up from the couch. She walked to the kitchen and stopped when she realized that she didn't have any alcohol. She paced around her living room, not sure of what to do next. She needed to talk to someone. She needed to hear that she did the right thing, by someone who would just listen to her and not try to tell her what to do next. She hated that she wasn't close to her family anymore and she hated being an only child because she felt that she never had anyone that would have her back no matter what. She thought carefully about who she could call. Gemma would definitely have an opinion on what she had just done and would convince her to go after and marry Nathaniel. Tara and Lyla were probably both busy with their kids and she wasn't close enough with her new coworkers yet to lay all of this on them. _What do I do?_ she asked herself.

Aubrey decided that for now she just needed to get outside and breathe fresh air. She left her apartment with no destination in mind but soon found herself heading in the direction of the garage. It was what she knew. When she arrived just outside of the fence she saw that the garage was closed and the lot was empty. It was eerily quiet. She hesitated but walked onto the lot, expecting someone to stop her any second, but no one came out. Aubrey walked past the entrance to the clubhouse and went towards the office. She walked in and sat at the computer, trying to find anything to distract herself. She started researching automotive tools, trying to give herself a tutorial so she wouldn't be so clueless when the guys mentioned certain ones.

"What are you doing?" she heard from the doorway, and she screamed. Juice was standing at the door with wide eyes after hearing Aubrey's scream. _Juice_, Aubrey thought, happy to see him. _Juice!_

She quickly stood up from the desk, walked over to Juice and gave him a tight hug. She was so thankful that he was there, since he felt so much like a brother to her. She backed away from him and tried to act like she didn't just attack him with a hug.

"How did you know I was here?" she asked.

"Cameras," Juice answered, waving his finger in the air. Aubrey nodded, feeling that she should have known that someone would see her.

"Why are you here?" he asked. Aubrey didn't really know how to answer that, since she didn't really know why she came here.

"I broke up with Nathaniel," she said, hoping that that explained everything.

"Oh," Juice said. "Too bad, I liked Banker Boy," he added. Aubrey chuckled then felt like she was going to cry. Juice came closer and put an arm around her shoulder then led her to the couch.

"What happened?" he asked.

Aubrey didn't know why she opened up to him, but she needed to get it all out. She told him everything that had happened between her and Nathaniel. How she didn't feel like it was fair to lead him on if she was never going to love him as much as he deserved. She didn't mention anything about Chibs to Juice. She wasn't ready for anyone to know how confused she felt about him. Aubrey didn't even know how she was going to deal with her feelings for him yet. Just as she needed, Juice told her that she did the right thing and he agreed that it was best for everyone in the long run. She was glad that he didn't tell her what she should do next and he didn't ask her what she was going to do. He just listened and was there for her.

"Thank you, Juice," Aubrey said to him when she started to feel a bit better. He smiled and acted as if it were no big deal. Aubrey decided that she should go home and relax for the rest of the night in order to get ready for working at the daycare the next day. She turned off the computer and left the office. They walked together towards the clubhouse, where Juice offered her a ride, but she declined, feeling the need for a bit more fresh air and time to think.

* * *

**Well that was a hard choice for Aubrey to make. Hopefully you agree with it. Or at least respect it. (Please don't be too upset with me!)  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors note:** A short one, I know, but it was really the only logical place that I could end the chapter without it going on forever. I hope you enjoy it. I still have coffee in my system and it is almost 1:30 in the morning. I'm going for chapter 17! Hopefully I can get most of it done. Please let me know what you think of it so far. I love reading your reviews!

The more I write, the more I wish I owned the Sons of Anarchy characters. But, I do not.

* * *

"You need coffee," Tara said to Aubrey the next morning, noticing the bags under her eyes. Aubrey laughed and nodded.

"I look that bad huh?" she asked. She had been up most of the night, alternating between crying and tossing and turning. She was thinking about how awful she felt about breaking up with Nathaniel and her confusing feelings for Chibs.

"No. No, you just look a little distracted," Tara lied, and Aubrey laughed. Tara had given her a ride to the hospital again and they were walking in together.

"Hey, do you mind taking Abel and Thomas up with you? I have a meeting that I have to get to first thing," Tara asked, while looking at her watch.

"Yeah, I'd be happy to," Aubrey answered. They made their way to Tara's office where Aubrey took Thomas out of his stroller and propped him up on her hip, then held her hand out for Abel.

"Hey, are you busy for lunch?" Aubrey asked Tara before she left the office. She wanted to ask her a few things that she had been thinking about last night.

"No, um, I don't have anything planned. I'm free at 11:30 if you want to join me," she answered.

"Would that be okay?" Aubrey asked with a nervous look. Tara smiled.

"I'll see you at 11:30," she answered then said goodbye to Thomas and Abel.

* * *

Chibs was working on a car when he heard a vehicle quickly pulling up to the garage. He looked over and saw Nathaniel's car approaching. _Fucking go away,_ he thought, then went back to work. He didn't bother looking back over at him but he did hear Juice's voice shorter after he looked away. He didn't care why Nathaniel was here. He didn't want to think about him and Aubrey, he just wanted to get over it all. Once again he was doing his best to try to forget her, but it was hard when he had Nathaniel showing up to remind him that he couldn't have Aubrey. Thinking about her made Chibs feel like he had something covering him that he couldn't quite shake off.

Later that afternoon, Chibs went into the office to grab a coffee, knowing that Aubrey wasn't in that day.

"Hello, Gemma," he sang when he walked in. She was looking through a filing cabinet and turned when she heard her name.

"Oh. Hi, Chibs," she replied, then went back to searching the cabinet.

"What are ye lookin' for?" he asked, making conversation.

"Tax shit. Can't find anything in this damn mess," she said, aggravated.

Chibs smiled then fix himself a cup of coffee. When he finished, he stepped farther into the office and sat on the corner of the desk. Taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly, he looked outside and saw people walking around, coming and going. He was beginning to like the days when Aubrey didn't work. He didn't have that gnawing pain in the stomach, and he felt relaxed and more like himself when he wasn't trying to avoid her. Juice then appeared at the door and walked in, nodding hello to Chibs and turning to Gemma.

"Gemma, Clay's askin' for you," he said, a little breathless. "He's in the clubhouse."

"Ah, Jesus, what now?" Gemma asked, slamming the cabinet door shut. Juice shook his head, leaning back a bit.

"Don't really know, he just told me to come get you. Think it has something to do with the run," he answered, feeling like he interrupted her. Gemma walked out of the office, muttering under her breath that nothing ever got done around here without her.

Juice watched her leave then turned back to Chibs, pulling his mouth into an awkward smile thinking _Yikes._ Chibs laughed at Juice's reaction and took a sip of his coffee as Juice made his way out the door. Without knowing why, Chibs spoke up after Juice.

"So what did Mr. Wonderful want?" he asked, regretting it as soon as he said it. He didn't want to know. He didn't want to care. Juice stepped back into the office, knowing who Chibs was referring to.

"Wanted to know if Aubrey was coming in at all today," he answered. Chibs' lip turned up into a snarl and he tried to hide it by fiddling with his goatee.

"Doesn' know his own woman's schedule?" he said with attitude. Juice looked at him with a furrowed brow and shook his head.

"No," he said. "She dumped him last night," he added then left the office. Juice walked away with a smirk, caused by the way that Chibs' eyes widened when he heard about Aubrey.

* * *

Aubrey sat in front of Tara's desk, poking at her pasta salad. She was trying to figure out how to approach the subject she was desperately trying to bring up with Tara.

"My god, you're so obvious," Tara said to her. Aubrey looked up and saw the smile on Tara's face. "Just ask whatever it is you want to ask."

The night before, Aubrey had been thinking a lot about Chibs. How he had acted so weird with her when he drove her home a few days earlier and how he had previously been avoiding her. She thought carefully about how he seemed to be flirting with her until Nathaniel came into their conversation. And she remembered the look in his eyes when he tried to ask if they were a couple. Aubrey didn't know why, but she had the feeling that Chibs was jealous of Nathaniel. She was sure she was wrong, though. After all, he didn't want to be with her. _Or does he?_ she had thought.

"Why are you with Jax?" Aubrey asked, then quickly spoke up again. "No, that's not what I meant." She adjusted her position in her chair and leaned forward.

"Well, what did you mean?" Tara asked, defensively. Aubrey felt bad for upsetting Tara. It was the last thing she wanted to do. Aubrey brought her hand up and covered her mouth, thinking about what to say next.

"I heard some things about the club. Things that are more likely to have caused those mugshots to be taken," she started, nervously. Tara's face hardened and she waited for Aubrey to continue.

"I'm not asking about any details or what the club gets involved in," she paused, waving her hands in front of her innocently. "I'm just curious about how you can handle all of it. How you choose to be with Jax even though he might get into trouble from time to time." Aubrey wanted to know how Tara, a respectable doctor, could be involved with and have children with a biker with a criminal record. She watched as Tara stared back at her. Aubrey was scared that she had just over stepped the boundaries and may have ruined her friendship with Tara.

"I fell in love with Jax in high school. I hated the club and the fact that he was part of it. Jax knew that. I even left for a while," Tara started. She wondered where Aubrey was going with her questions so she decided to go along with it. "But I love Jax and knew that I had to be with him. Despite everything with the club and how much he tried to push me away for my own good, I need to be with him. Gemma told me once that you love the man, and you learn to love the club."

Aubrey listened carefully to what Tara was telling her and thought about Chibs. She thought about how her heart raced whenever she was around him and how, when he drove her home the other day, being with him felt natural and right. She then thought about how charming and flirtatious he was when they first met, then changed completely towards her after they almost kissed. For a quick second, she considered that maybe he had been trying to push her away for her own good, but she shook the thought away. _That can't be it. _

"Why do you ask?" Tara asked, getting Aubrey's attention. Aubrey didn't know if she should tell Tara the truth, or if she could even admit it out loud. She didn't say anything right away, she just looked at Tara. Tara noticed the worried expression on Aubrey's face and her erratic breathing and she knew that Aubrey was hiding something.

Tara stood up from behind her desk and walked to her office door. She closed it quietly and turned to face Aubrey, who was looking at her curiously. Tara walked over directly in front of Aubrey, and sat down on the top of her desk.

"Whatever you're trying to hide right now, I promise you, will not leave this office," she said sincerely.

Aubrey saw that Tara was telling her the truth. She looked down and curled her hands into fists, fighting the urge to blurt out what was on her mind. She didn't know how, despite knowing that Chibs had a criminal record and was probably involved in some really bad things, she could still want to be with him. Aubrey stayed seated that way for a moment then took a deep breath and raised her head to look at Tara.

"I'm in love with Chibs," she finally said in a small voice, then slumped back into her chair.

* * *

**Wow, writing that last sentence actually took a weight off of my shoulders. Phew. What did you think?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors note:** Okay, it's 4:30 in the morning and I need to get to sleep. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please excuse any grammatical errors. I proof read it a few times but I'm sure I missed a few mistakes. Please let me know what you think.

Do I really have to say that I don't own any of the characters from Sons of Anarchy? Probably not, but I just did.

* * *

Tara had promised Aubrey that whatever she shared with her would be kept a secret. She knew that Aubrey was fighting with something but she had no idea that she was going to confess to being in love with Chibs. Tara could see the appeal, though. She always found Chibs to be charming, calm and he had a sexy accent. Tara liked Chibs and trusted him too. _She loves Chibs!_ she thought to herself again.

In her office, Aubrey went on to explain how conflicted she felt about her feelings and how Chibs had been acting towards her. She also told her all about Nathaniel and how horrible she felt for breaking his heart. Tara wanted so badly to tell Jax what was going on but she couldn't do that to Aubrey. She had to keep her secret, and she was going to.

That Wednesday, Aubrey showed up at Teller-Morrow and noticed extra bikes and several large black vans on the lot. She made her way to the office, walking past club members that she didn't know and a lot more women than usual. When she got to the office, she saw Gemma inside, looking frazzled.

"What's going on?" Aubrey asked, looking out at the lot. Gemma sighed.

"Guys are leaving today to go on a charity run," she grumbled. Whenever they went on a run, everything got chaotic and caused more work for Gemma. She had to deal with visiting families, making sure they were comfortable, safe and fed.

"Oh," was all Aubrey could say. She had no idea what went on when the club was out on a run.

Aubrey got to work and Gemma found things for her to do concerning the run, which she was glad to help out with.

* * *

Aubrey and Chucky were on their way to the grocery store to pick up some essentials for the clubhouse while the guys would be away. Chibs was heading to the garage to pick up some extra rags for his pack when he saw Aubrey. He slowed to watch her get into a truck and drive away, then continued his way to the garage. Gemma had seen Chibs watching Aubrey and the look on his face made her want to intervene.

"Think we need to have a little chat," she said, following Chibs into the garage. Chibs turned around and found Gemma approaching him.

"Aye? 'Bout what?" he asked, looking for the rags he came to get.

"I see the way you look at her," Gemma said accusingly. She waited for Chibs to turn around and deny it. He finally turned around and shrugged.

"So?" he asked, knowing who Gemma was talking about.

"Are you in love with her or something?" she asked, sarcastically, watching his face for a reaction. Chibs looked down at the rags he had just picked up then back up to Gemma.

"Doesn't matter," he answered and tried to step by Gemma. She stopped him by stepping out in front of him, blocking his way. With a furrowed brow, she stared at Chibs carefully and saw the look in his eyes, then remembered the tone in his voice when he apologized to Aubrey a few weeks ago.

"Jesus," she said heavily then stepped aside, touching her forehead. All this time she was trying to keep Chibs away from Aubrey because she thought that he saw her as a challenge and was just trying to have a little fun with her. She had been trying to protect Aubrey from getting mixed up with him and getting her heart broken. She wanted her to find a decent guy, which she deserved. She had no idea that all this time, Chibs wasn't just after her for the chase. He loved her.

"Does she know?" Gemma finally asked, looking shocked. Chibs shook his head slightly and rubbed at his goatee. He didn't feel like talking about his feelings for Aubrey, but he also didn't want to hide them anymore. Part of him felt relieved that Gemma found out and called him on it.

"Are you going to tell her?" she went on. Chibs didn't answer for a few seconds.

"No," he finally said.

"Why not?" Gemma asked quickly, not understanding why Chibs wouldn't want to tell Aubrey. He looked at her, knowing that she already knew the answer. Gemma inhaled sharply. "Fiona?" she asked.

"Aye," he answered. Chibs made his way closer to Gemma and leaned up against a tool box.

"That wouldn't happen again, Chibs. We wouldn't let anything happen to Aubrey," Gemma assured him. She knew that what happened between him and Fiona had made Chibs reluctant to get close to another woman.

"Can't take that chance," he said, finally opening up. "She deserves more than all this, Gemma. Ye know that. That's why ye tried t' keep me away from her. Ye like her. Ye want her t' be happy," he spat out, feeling anger towards Gemma even though he knew she was right in trying to keep him away from Aubrey.

"Sweetheart, _you_ deserve more than all this. _You_ deserve to be happy," Gemma said, walking over to him. "Chibs, I like Aubrey. But I love you," she went on.

Gemma stepped in closer to Chibs and gave him a knowing smile. She grabbed onto his shoulders and gave them a quick shake before she pulled Chibs into a hug. She let go of him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Think about that," she added, then left him alone in the garage.

* * *

Chibs was in the clubhouse packing up extra supplies for the run that day. The guys were excited about getting out on the road and getting some riding in. Chibs was looking forward to it too. Being on his bike would give him a chance to clear his head and focus on the road instead of everything he just spoke to Gemma about.

When the Sons were all set, they headed outside, saying their goodbyes to their families. Chibs approached his bike and saw Aubrey standing outside near the office. She stood with her arms crossed, taking in everything that was going on. Her eyes landed on Chibs and she looked down immediately. It was the first time Aubrey had seen Chibs since she told Tara how she felt about him. Her stomach was tumbling again and she was not only excited to see him but worried as well, thinking that Tara may have let slip what she confessed to her a few days earlier. Aubrey looked back up and saw Chibs looking at her as well.

"Come say goodbye," Gemma called out to Aubrey, with her arm around Clay's waist. Aubrey hesitated, then began walking towards them all. She reached Gemma and Clay first.

"Have a safe trip," she said to Clay with an awkward smile, not really sure of what she was supposed to say. He laughed and said that he would try.

Juice walked by next, and came up to her with a big smile and he gave her a hug. She hugged him back tightly.

"Be safe," Aubrey said. Juice pulled away and smirked.

"Always," he said then winked and walked away.

Other members mingled around her but Aubrey didn't know any them. The rest of the guys that she knew were still standing by the clubhouse. The only other member that she knew that was standing closest to her, was Chibs. _Well, I can't just ignore him_, she thought, then made her way over to him. Chibs watched Aubrey approach him and couldn't quite catch his breath. He didn't know what to say to her, or what she was going to say to him.

When she finally reached Chibs, Aubrey couldn't seem to look directly at him. She stood in front of him, biting on her lip, hoping that he might say something first.

"Have a safe trip," she finally said, looking up at Chibs realizing that he wasn't going to say anything.

"I will," he answered and gave her a small smile. She smiled back then started to take a step to the side when she felt Chibs' hand on her forearm. She looked at his hand then up to his face.

"Don't I get a hug?" he asked quietly, his hooded eyes revealing a hint of pain. Aubrey's heart was being squeezed again and she couldn't breathe. She swallowed hard then stepped back over to Chibs and reached her arms up, placing them around his shoulders. Chibs placed his arms around Aubrey's waist and hugged her tightly, taking in a deep breath. Aubrey closed her eyes and relaxed her head in between Chibs' neck and shoulder, taking a second to enjoy his embrace. _This is how it's supposed to feel_, she thought. Chibs felt this and smiled, bringing his head down closer to hers as well. He pulled back slightly and felt Aubrey tighten her grip for a second before letting go. He kept his arms around her waist and Aubrey's hands dropped to Chibs' chest. They looked at each other and smiled, understanding that they just shared a private moment in front of a crowd of people. Chibs let go of Aubrey's waist and she walked away towards the clubhouse to say goodbye to the others.

Minutes later, all of the Sons of Anarchy members made their way off of the lot and headed out on their run. Aubrey stood around with the members' families and thought about Chibs with a smile. She turned to see Gemma and Tara standing behind her. Gemma had a smirk on her face and wouldn't stop staring at her. Aubrey worried that Tara might have told Gemma about their chat.

"What is it?" Aubrey felt the need to ask. Gemma smiled then put her arm around Aubrey's waist.

"Nothing, darlin'. Let's get back to work," she answered.

Chibs was making his way down the road with a huge smile, thinking about the way Aubrey hugged him. _Maybe I should tell her_, Chibs thought.

* * *

**Thoughts? Predictions? Let me know!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors note**: I'm afraid that this may be my last update for a while, but I promise that the wheels are still turning and that I'm going to try my best to update when I get the opportunity. Although, I may feel ambitious tonight and try for one more. I hope that you enjoy it and let me know what you think so far.

The only character that I own is my OC.

* * *

The next day brought rain, which threw Aubrey for a surprise. It hardly even rained in Charming, but that didn't put a damper on her mood. She couldn't stop smiling or thinking about her goodbye with Chibs. He hugged her, and more importantly, he wanted to hug her.

She smiled the whole drive to work, pissing off other commuters. Her big plastered on grin caused anyone who saw her to glare at her and think W_hat the hell are you smiling about?_

Aubrey arrived to a bike-less lot and parked her car. Not bothering to open her umbrella, Aubrey jogged to the office feeling the rain crashing down on her. She walked in to find Gemma cradling a cup of coffee, sitting back in her office chair.

"Morning," Aubrey said happily to Gemma. Gemma raised an eyebrow at her.

"Morning," she answered back, watching Aubrey shake her hair loose. Since their chat yesterday, Gemma had been going back and forth on whether or not she should take it upon herself to tell Aubrey how Chibs felt about her. As hard as it was, she ultimately decided to let Chibs decide for himself.

"Any word on the guys?" Aubrey asked, knowing that Clay would have certainly filled her in on how they were doing.

"Yeah. They stopped for a bit because of the rain but it's letting up so they should be heading out again soon," Gemma answered.

Aubrey nodded, then went over to fix herself a coffee. The mechanics in the garage didn't seem to be working on many vehicles, and were keeping busy by putting away tools instead. It looked like it was going to be a slow day. Aubrey went over and sat down on the arm of the couch. She looked at Gemma and smiled.

"So, what do we have planned for today?" she asked.

"These cabinets could use a going through. They're a mess," Gemma answered, throwing her thumb over at the filing cabinets beside her.

"Okay," Aubrey said enthusiastically. She stood up quickly and stepped over to the cabinets, getting to work. Gemma looked her over and didn't understand why she was so excited to organize a cramped filing cabinet.

"You good out here? I should go check on Chucky. He's trying to cook for our guests," Gemma said skeptically, standing up.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Aubrey answered and continued to work.

Gemma left Aubrey in the office and went to the clubhouse. Aubrey continued to go through the filing cabinet, trying to make different piles in order to sort the paperwork. It really was a mess. But she didn't mind the task because it gave her an opportunity to let her mind wander and she found herself thinking about Chibs, wondering what might happen when he returned from the run. _Maybe I should just tell him how I feel. Before he left, he seemed happy when he hugged me goodbye_, she thought, then blushed at remembering how good it felt to be in his arms.

"Hi," she heard a mans voice from behind her. Aubrey turned around, still smiling, and saw Nathaniel standing just inside the office. The guilt returned. She felt bad for being happy and smiling so freely while Nathaniel looked horrible. His posture was slouched and his face was worn. He looked tired and miserable.

"Hi," Aubrey said to him. "What are you doing here?" she added, trying to sound as casual as she could. Nathaniel looked down and took a few steps forward.

"Just..." he hesitated, "needed to see you," he finished. Aubrey took a deep breath and turned her body away from the filing cabinet, fully facing Nathaniel. "Can we talk?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered. She didn't know what he wanted to talk about but she felt that she owed it to him to at least listen. Aubrey raised her hand and gestured for Nathaniel to sit on the couch, which she did as well. He sat down next to her and took a few deep breaths.

"Aubrey, I really miss you," he said, unable to look at her. Aubrey sighed, realizing that she hadn't thought about Nathaniel for the last few days and that he was obviously still hurting.

"I'm sorry," was all she could say. She felt awkward sitting with him, knowing that she was certain that she didn't love him but that he loved her.

"Are you sure that we can't ... try?" he asked, finally looking over to her. His eyes were full of hope and Aubrey felt awful for how she was making him feel.

"No," she answered, shaking her head. She leaned closer to Nathaniel. "I wish that it was just a matter of spending more time together, but it isn't," she added.

"Is there someone else?" Nathaniel asked quickly, with a hint of anger. Aubrey didn't know how to answer that truthfully. Technically, she did not break up with Nathaniel for Chibs. She ended things with him because she didn't love him, then realized that she wanted to be with Chibs.

"No," she finally answered, hesitating for just a second too long.

"There is, isn't there?" he asked, getting more heated. He didn't understand how things could be going so well between them and then suddenly, she ends it.

At that moment, Gemma got to the bottom of the steps leading to the office and paused, hearing an unfamiliar voice.

"Nathaniel, I'm not with anyone else, and I didn't break up with you to be with someone else," Aubrey tried to explain but she could tell that he was getting more upset. Nathaniel stood up and stepped over to the opposite wall. Gemma saw him appear in the doorway. He looked upset and anxious.

"Then I really don't understand this," he stated, with a shake of his head, raising his hands in the air. He didn't understand Aubrey's reasoning for breaking up with him and he wanted an explanation.

Aubrey had never felt threatened by Nathaniel in any way, but right now she was nervous around him. He was obviously upset and confused and she knew that trying to explain her reasons to him again wouldn't put his mind at ease. She stood up.

"I have to get back to work. I'm sorry for what happened between us and that I can't explain it any better, but I think you should leave now," she told him, feeling more confident in herself and in her decision.

"No," he answered back, shaking his head. He didn't know what else to say, he just needed more from her.

"I believe the lady just told you to leave," Gemma said, stepping into the office. Nathaniel looked over at Gemma and saw a look on her face that he had never witnessed on her before. It was intimidating.

Nathaniel swallowed then looked back at Aubrey, who looked nervous. He realized that in the heat of the moment he was acting almost threateningly, which wasn't like him at all.

"You're right, I'm sorry," he said to Aubrey. "I'll leave."

Aubrey watched Nathaniel walk by Gemma and leave the office. Gemma looked at Aubrey with her arms crossed, sensing that she was feeling tense.

"You broke up with him?" Gemma asked, feeling hopeful for Chibs.

"Yeah, a few days ago," Aubrey answered, letting out a long breath. She felt more relaxed now that Nathaniel was gone.

"How come? You two seemed good together," Gemma pressed. Aubrey shrugged and walked back to the filing cabinet.

"It's complicated, " she answered, without looking at Gemma.

"Don't know if you've noticed, honey, but I like complicated," Gemma said to Aubrey with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. Aubrey laughed when she looked back and saw Gemma's expression, then began telling her about what happened with Nathaniel. She omitted Chibs though, feeling that Tara knowing about her feelings for him was enough for now.

"Good for you," Gemma told Aubrey when she finished. Aubrey didn't understand Gemma's comment and gave her a questioning look. "For ending it with him now instead of later," Gemma clarified, and Aubrey nodded in understanding.

"Thanks," Aubrey said, not really feeling like she deserved a compliment for breaking up with someone.

"So, is there someone else?" Gemma finally asked. She'd heard that part of their conversation and wanted to know the truth. Aubrey, looking away from Gemma, blushed and shook her head.

"No," she said simply. But Gemma could tell she was lying, and not ready to talk about it.

* * *

When her day had finished, Aubrey started to leave for home and walked past her car. She was so used to walking home that she forgot she had driven that morning because of the rain. She backtracked and got into her car, then made her way off of the lot. She began driving home and was thinking about how distraught Nathaniel looked when he came to see her. She hated that she caused him pain. _Stop dwelling on it, _she finally told herself.

Aubrey approached a red light and slowed down to a stop. She took her hands off of the wheel and ran them through her hair, thinking about what she could make herself for dinner. She heard a loud, screeching sound and looked into her rear view mirror to see a truck quickly approaching her car. Then she felt herself being jerked forward.

She didn't know what was happening because it took only a second. Her car was tossed into the intersection, where a car from her left smashed into her drivers side door. Aubrey's body was thrown to the side as she saw shards of glass and a cloud of white rushing towards her face. Then nothing.

* * *

The SAMCRO members had pulled over to fill up at a small gas station. Clay took the opportunity to call Gemma and let her know where they were and to find out what was going on back in Charming. He tried her cell but she didn't pick up. He hung up before her voicemail kicked on and tried her again. This time she answered after four rings, out of breath.

"What's going on?" Clay asked, wondering why she was breathing heavy.

"I'm at the hospital," Gemma answered quickly, with panic in her voice.

"The hospital? Why?" Clay asked. A few of the guys had overheard Clay and wondered what was going on.

"Aubrey's been in a car accident," Gemma answered.

"Shit. Is she okay?" Clay asked, genuinely concerned. The guys came closely, wondering who clay was talking about.

"I don't know. She hit her head really hard and she's unconscious," Gemma said, trying to keep her voice calm but she was really worried.

"My god," Clay said bringing his hand to the top of his head. He liked Aubrey and was worried about her. "Okay, keep me posted?" he asked.

"I will, baby," Gemma assured him. "I love you."

"Love you too," Clay finished then hung up his phone. Juice, Tig, Jax, Chibs and Bobby were standing around him, waiting for Clay to fill them in.

"That was Gemma. There was a bad car accident," he began, then paused, looking over at Chibs. "It's Aubrey."

Chibs didn't say a word or hesitate for a second. Before anyone could really process what Clay had just shared with them, Chibs was on his bike making his way back to Charming.

* * *

**Another cliff hanger! I know, I'm horrible.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Authors note:** I think I might only have a few more chapters left to go and I'm hoping to get them done before I lose my momentum, but it will still be a bit of time until I finish. I am so thankful for all of your encouraging reviews. I have to say that when I started writing this story, I was unsure of whether I would actually go through with it to the end, thinking that no one would bother looking at it. But the more I write, the more I am enjoying it. I may have found myself a new hobby!

The amazing characters from the Sons of Anarchy are not my own creation. I only own my simple OC.

**PLEASE READ BEFORE READING THIS CHAPTER!  
**

The italicized section is what Aubrey is hearing and feeling when she is unconscious. It might seem a little weird when you're reading it but I wanted to point out that she was aware of certain things going on around her while unconscious.

* * *

"She's still unconscious. The doctors are observing her for now, and they have her sedated for ... Chibs, what are you ... no wait. Clay, I'll call you back," Gemma said quickly, then hung up her phone. Chibs was pushing his way past Gemma to get into the room that she was standing in front of. Gemma saw the look of sheer panic on his face and she wanted to stop him before he burst into the room to see Aubrey. She needed to warn him first.

"Gemma, wha' the hell happened?" Chibs asked her, breathing heavily. Gemma looked him over and everything about him screamed "panic." His body was rigid with his fingers splayed apart, his jaw was clenched but she noticed a slight quiver in his bottom lip. His eyes were the worst though, both wide and unblinking.

"Chibs, hold on, sweetheart. Come here," she said to him, leading them a few steps away from the room that Aubrey was in. "She was rear ended and thrown into an intersection, where a car t-boned her. Her vitals are good and she's stable, but she's unconscious. The doctors have her sedated right now because of swelling but they're keeping a close eye on her."

"Jesus," was all Chibs could say. He needed to see her with his own eyes to make sure she was okay. He made a move towards Aubrey's door but Gemma stopped him again. "Gemma, get out of my way," he snarled at her and she knew that she couldn't stop him.

Chibs quickly strode over and opened the door to Aubrey's room. He wasn't prepared for what he saw. Aubrey was propped up slightly, asleep on the hospital bed. Her head was slanting a little to her right side, facing away from him but he was able to clearly see the damage caused by the accident. She had a large bandage completely covering the left side of her forehead and her cheek and neck were covered with small cuts. As he slowly approached her, Chibs saw the bruise on her left cheek, spreading up to her temple. Her top lip was slightly swollen and had a small gash in it.

Chibs had a hard time breathing. His chest felt heavy and he fought the tears that were forming. He looked her over carefully once he reached her bedside, gripping tightly onto the railing on her bed. She had a bandage wrapped in gauze around her left forearm and scrapes on both hands. An I.V. stuck out of her left hand, reminding Chibs of how much Aubrey hated blood. He closed his eyes and pictured her in the diner that day. She looked completely different now, laying helplessly in the hospital bed. He opened his eyes and watched as her chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm, almost in time with the beeping of the monitors. She looked so frail and weak and completely innocent. He wasn't used to seeing her without the smile she usually wore on her lips, lighting up her face. Instead, her mouth was relaxed, almost turned into a frown. Her eyes were closed so he couldn't see the spark he always saw in them.

Chibs pulled up a chair and sat down beside Aubrey's bed. He took hold of her left hand, mindful of the lines, and ran his finger across the back of it. He couldn't believe that this happened to her. Aubrey was completely innocent and didn't deserve to have this happen to her. He felt horrible. He knew that he couldn't have done anything to prevent the accident from happening but he still felt guilty, like he should have at least been there with her. Chibs looked up at Aubrey and watched her breathing calmly for a few moments. He stood up and leaned over the railing on her bed, still holding onto her hand. He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek then stayed leaning in close to her for a moment, just wanting to be close to her. He silently said a prayer to a god that he hoped would listen to him. _Please don't let her die. Please watch over her. I'll do anything, _he repeated over and over in his mind.

He finally pulled back and felt a tear run down his face. He couldn't move for a moment, not knowing where to go or what to do. He heard Gemma's voice outside speaking to a man. He turned to see, through a small window, Gemma speaking to who he assumed was a doctor. Chibs turned back to look at Aubrey and leaned in towards her again, stopping just beside her ear. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"I love ye, Oh Bray," he whispered, then pulled back and left the room.

"Wait ... hold on doctor .. Chibs where are you going?" Gemma called after Chibs, who was walking quickly away from her. She followed and eventually caught up to him. "Where are you going?" she asked again, pulling on his arm. Chibs stopped suddenly and brought his hand up to cover his mouth.

"She got hurt, Gemma. _Everyone_ I love gets hurt!" he almost shouted, pointing back to Aubrey's room. Gemma looked at him, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Chibs! She was in a car accident. It happens all the time!" Gemma tried to rationalize with him. But Chibs wouldn't hear it. He stood shaking his head and looking at her.

"No. No, I have t' go," he said, trying to walk away. Gemma stopped him again.

"That's bullshit. You're scared to let her in, I get that," she shot at him. "But don't try to fool yourself into thinking that staying away from her will prevent this kind of shit from happening." Gemma took a step closer to Chibs and spoke quietly to him. "Tell her how you feel." She was getting tired of him running away all the time.

"No," Chibs said with determination, then walked away from her.

* * *

_"Beep. Beep. Beep."_

___Breathing against my ear._

_"Vitals are still stable."_

___"Please be okay."_

_A kiss against my cheek._

_____A squeeze of my hand._

___"Come back to me."_

_"Of course I'm family."_

_Soft strokes on my forehead._

_"Swelling seems to be coming down. Good."_

_Mumbled prayers._

_"I'm not leaving."_

Aubrey could feel something touching her right hand and heard a steady beeping noise. She felt a pounding in her head and an ache throughout her entire body. She clenched her hands when she tried to move and whatever was touching her hand pulled away. The faint smell of cigarette smoke hit her. She tried to open her eyes but they only fluttered a little before closing again. But for a split second when they had fluttered open, Aubrey saw a black blur cross in front of her. Then she couldn't feel or see anything.

_"Beep. Beep. Beep."_

_"What time is it?"_

_Pressure on the bed near my feet._

_"No, you go eat, I'll stay here."_

_"Turn that damn tv off!"_

_Muffled voices._

Aubrey began to stir again and she felt something touching her right hand again, along with pressure weighing the side of her bed down. Her head was still hurting but it didn't startle her as much as the last time she stirred. She tried to open her eyes again and this time she was successful. After blinking repeated for almost a minute she realized that she was in a hospital room. The room was clean and bright and the window sill was covered with plants, flowers and balloons. She looked down to her right hand side and saw a Mohawk and tattoo covered scalp staring back at her. Aubrey grinned, recognizing Juice instantly. She didn't see anyone else in the room. _What's going on? Why am I in a hospital?_ Aubrey looked down at her body and saw the scratches covering the back of her hands and the bandage wrapped around her forearm. Aubrey spotted the I.V. in her hand and thought of her father. She eventually brought that hand up and slowly touched her head, where it was hurting, and felt a wad of padding instead of skin.

She heard a sound coming from towards to entrance to the room and looked over to see Gemma walk in and smile when she noticed her awake.

"You're awake!" she said happily. Juice shook the bed when he lifted his head up quickly, tugging slightly on Aubrey's hand.

"Shit, sorry," he said when he realized that he might have just hurt her. Aubrey smiled at his reaction and the small amount of drool streaked on his chin.

"What happened?" Aubrey asked in a hoarse voice that was barely audible.

"You were in a car accident. You've been sleeping for almost two days straight," Gemma informed her, coming and sitting down on the chair beside her bed.

Aubrey then remembered the squealing noise she heard before her body was thrown around her car. She felt thankful that she hadn't felt much at the time and that she survived the accident. It must have been serious if she was unconscious for two days. Aubrey then looked at Juice who was still holding her hand. He looked relieved to see her awake. _Has he been here this whole time?_ she thought.

For the rest of the day, Aubrey had a lot of visitors come and go. Tara, Lyla, Chucky and all of the Sons stopped by at some point to see how she was feeling. She was flattered that they all seemed to care about her well being. It hurt her, though, that when Chibs stopped by with Jax and Bobby, he stayed on the opposite side of the room, and didn't say a thing to her. Aubrey stared at him, feeling hurt, and caught him watching her many times with a sad expression, but Gemma would draw her attention away from him by asking her unnecessary questions.

Dr. Gallagher came to see her after dinner time and told her that they were going to keep there for a few more days before releasing her, just so they could make sure that they swelling was completely gone. Aubrey thanked him and braced herself for a few more days in an uncomfortable hospital bed.

* * *

"It's not a problem at all. You shouldn't be alone in your apartment," Gemma told Aubrey as they walked into Gemma and Clay's house. Gemma insisted that Aubrey stay with them until she was completely back on her feet. She got settled back into the guestroom and felt useless as Gemma basically weighted on her hand and foot.

"Gemma, I'm not completely helpless," Aubrey told her one afternoon while Gemma was walking her to the kitchen.

"I know. I just worry about, sweetie. You really scared all of us," Gemma said with a touch of sadness in her voice. _Not all of you_, Aubrey said to herself, thinking of Chibs.

The daycare found out about her accident and wished her a speedy recovery, fully understanding that she would be taking and undetermined amount of time off before coming back to work. Despite feeling banged up and achy, Aubrey wanted to get back to work so she wouldn't just be sitting around all day trying to pass the time.

A week after she left the hospital, Aubrey was instructed to go back to the hospital so they could check on her progress and remove some of her stitches if she was healing nicely. Dr. Gallagher was impressed with how well she was doing and said that she would probably have a small scar near her hairline but in time it would fade almost completely. Dr. Gallagher left the room, leaving Aubrey alone with a nurse who was cleaning and fixing a bandage over her wound.

"So, is your boyfriend waiting for you out there?" the nurse asked, making conversation. Aubrey looked at her, not knowing what she was talking about. Then she remembered how Juice had been asleep at her bedside, holding her hand. _She must mean Juice,_ she thought.

"He's not my boyfriend," Aubrey said with a smile, thinking it was funny.

"Hmm, seemed pretty fond of you," the nurse went on, looking at Aubrey. "Never left your side all night." she added with a smile.

"He's just a good friend," Aubrey clarified. The nurse went back to applying the bandage.

"Never saw him here during the day, though," the nurse added with a confused expression. Aubrey looked at her with a furrowed brow.

"No, he was here during the day too," Aubrey said. The nurse didn't seem to recall seeing him. "Shaved head with tattoos on his scalp?" Aubrey asked, not understanding how she could forget Juice's appearance. The nurse shook her head.

"No. Shaggy hair and goatee. Irish accent," the nurse explained. Aubrey lost her breath for a second and her heart pounded.

"Scottish," she corrected the nurse.

"Oh, sorry," she apologized. "Yeah, he was a nice guy. Never left your side at night, no matter how many times we tried to kick him out."

* * *

**Okay I think I'm on the home stretch!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Authors note:** Okay, I know I say this a lot, but this will definitely be the last update for at least a few more days. I actually wrote this chapter out about 5 different ways, but each one seemed "blah" compared to this one, so I'm hoping you enjoy the one I chose to stick with.

Please let me know what you think. I love hearing your reviews and like knowing what you agree and disagree with.

Is anyone else counting down the days until Season 6 starts?

The only character I own is my OC.

* * *

"Your cuts are healing up pretty quickly," the nurse said enthusiastically to Aubrey, looking over her face and neck.

"Thanks," she answered, not really paying attention. _He stayed with me all night? _Aubrey was thinking to herself.

"Um, what was my friend doing in my room all night?" Aubrey asked. She had to know.

"Well, whenever we'd come to check your vitals, he was usually just sitting by your side holding your hand," she answered, then smiled. "But sometimes when I'd walk by your door, I'd peak in and see him standing closer to you, looking worried. Most of the nurses thought it was sweet," she added.

The nurse explained to Aubrey how Chibs rarely left her side throughout both nights. At times he would stand next to her, wiping hair away from her forehead, or have his head down on the bed, praying, she assumed. He'd show up just after visiting hours had finished and wouldn't leave until shortly before they began the next morning. Hospital personnel reluctantly allowed him to stay because he wasn't bothering anyone and also, because he simply refused to leave.

"Sorry for thinking that he was your boyfriend," the nurse finally said to Aubrey before helping her up. "We all just assumed."

"It's okay," Aubrey answered, thinking about she had told her.

* * *

In the late afternoon, after seeing the doctor and removing her stitches, Gemma and Aubrey left the hospital.

"Hey Gemma, do you mind if we don't go back to your place right away? I'm kind of enjoying being outside," Aubrey asked.

"Course not. What did you have in mind?" Gemma asked.

"It really doesn't matter. Is there anything you had to get done?" Aubrey suggested, looking around outside.

"I was just going to go back to the garage for a while after dropping you off. Feel like hanging out there for a bit?" Gemma offered. Aubrey nodded yes and Gemma drove to the garage.

They pulled onto the lot and Aubrey noticed more people mingling around than usual. _Another run?_ she thought.

"What's going on?" Aubrey asked.

"Club's patching in one of the prospects tonight so they're having a party. Patch in parties are a pretty big deal with the club," Gemma explained, remembering how out of hand they could get. Aubrey saw more crow eaters walking around than she usually did. She felt self conscious again, comparing herself to them. Her bruise and scratches were healing on her face but they were still noticeable, and she knew they weren't very attractive.

"Hey, look who's out," Jax said, coming over to Aubrey as she got out of Gemma's car. "Good to see you walking around," he added, then gave her a hug.

"Thanks," Aubrey said, hugging him back.

"Everything set for tonight?" Gemma asked Jax.

"Just about. Hey, you should come," Jax said, turning to Aubrey. "Do some self medicating," he added with a wink.

"I'll think about it," Aubrey answered with a laugh, knowing full well that she wasn't going to go.

"We'll be in the office if you need us," Gemma said to Jax then started towards the office, with Aubrey following.

Chibs had seen Gemma pull up and Aubrey get out of the car. He hadn't seen her at all since she left the hospital and it was good to see her looking more like herself now, instead of how helpless he remembered her being while laying in that hospital bed. He was relieved to see her out and wanted to know how she was doing. Chibs thought about both nights he stayed with her before she regained consciousness, and how much he wanted her to pull through. He carefully considered what Gemma said to him and knew that she was right, that car accidents happened all the time. Before he left on the run, Chibs was feeling pretty certain that he would tell Aubrey how he felt when he got back. But with everything that just happened to her, his confidence was shaken and he wasn't sure how he should approach her about it all now. Chibs just knew that he had to. He needed to be with Aubrey.

Aubrey sat on the couch in the office, looking through a magazine that didn't really interest her. Gemma was on the phone, notifying someone that their car was ready to be picked up. Gemma spotted Chibs first but pretended not to see him coming into the office.

"Hello," he said to Aubrey. She looked up at Chibs from the couch and smiled, feeling a sense of excitement and comfort in seeing him.

"Hi," she said back to him. Chibs walked in, waving hello to Gemma, and sat down on the arm of the couch closest to Aubrey.

"How're ye feelin?" he asked, looking over her face. Her smile was back and she was biting her lip again. He smiled as he watched her.

"I'm good," she answered, feeling nervous all of a sudden. She didn't know what to say to him. Aubrey almost whimpered when Chibs reached out his hand and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. She couldn't slow her heart beat.

"It's good t' see ye again," Chibs went on in a calm voice. He turned when he heard Gemma hang up the phone. "Well, I should let ye two get back t' it," he added, then stood up.

"Okay," Aubrey said, watching him walk to the door. Chibs looked back at Aubrey and smiled warmly.

"See ye," he said, before leaving. Aubrey eventually turned to Gemma, who was looking at the computer.

"Gemma?" she said.

"Yeah, sweetheart?" she asked, still focused on the computer.

"What's the deal with Chibs?" she asked, boldly. Gemma stopped and looked over at Aubrey.

"What do you mean?" Gemma replied, wondering where Aubrey was going with this.

"The nurse told me that Chibs stayed with me all night at the hospital. He never left my side during the night," Aubrey confided in Gemma. Gemma's eyes widened.

"Oh," was all she could add. She hadn't seen much of Chibs at the hospital when she was there so hearing this was a bit of a shock. "Is that good news?" Gemma suddenly asked. It was her way of asking how Aubrey felt about Chibs. Aubrey took a deep breath and nodded.

"He obviously cares about me," Aubrey said, feeling brave, "so why is he being such, such a ..." she didn't know how to finish her question.

"Pussy?" Gemma finished for her. Aubrey scoffed and nodded. _That's a way of putting it_, she thought.

"I keep getting the feeling that he's about to confess something to me, but then he pulls away," Aubrey went on, feeling a sense of relief in speaking these thoughts out loud.

"He's scared," Gemma said, causing a confused expression on Aubrey's face.

"Why? Of what?" she asked. Gemma didn't quite understand where her sudden urge to stay out of peoples' business came from. But she felt that Chibs should be the one to tell Aubrey how he felt about her, in order to finally break whatever wall he had built around himself. She didn't, however, think that telling Aubrey about his past would do too much damage.

Gemma went on to tell Aubrey about Chibs' life back in Ireland. How he was married and has a daughter, but that everything was taken away from him. She told Aubrey how Chibs and Fiona had been torn apart and how reluctant Chibs had been about opening up to anyone else every since he left Ireland.

"Until you came along," Gemma finally added when she saw the confused expression on Aubrey's face.

Aubrey didn't know what to think. She was overwhelmed by hearing that Chibs had been married, and worried that perhaps he was still in love with his former wife because of the way things ended. But she was also flattered that she was the first woman in a long time that got to Chibs. She wanted so badly to be with Chibs and have him open up to her. Aubrey felt like he probably needed some encouragement in order to finally talk to her about his feelings.

Gemma sat and watched Aubrey process everything that she had just told her about Chibs. It was a lot to take in. Then, she saw a slow smile appear on Aubrey's face and her eyes lit up. Aubrey slowly looked over at Gemma and stood up.

"Do you mind if we get going?" she asked, obviously planning something.

"Sure. Where did you want to go?" Gemma asked, wondering what she was up to. Aubrey's smile deepened.

"Shopping," she answered.


	21. Chapter 21

**Authors note**: Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up. I haven't had much time to write lately and I've been trying to jot down my ideas whenever they come to me. Hopefully they translated well into a chapter. Please let me know what you think. I'll try to continue writing over the next few days and get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Hope you enjoy!

I own only my OC :-)

* * *

"Come on, let me see!" Gemma called through the door. Aubrey smiled and shook her head.

"You just saw me!" Aubrey replied with a chuckle.

"But not all put together. Now get out here!" Gemma yelled out louder.

Aubrey stood in front of the mirror in the guest room, analyzing her reflection. Gemma had taken her shopping for an outfit for the patch in party at the clubhouse that night. She wanted to look her best, especially if she was going to be surrounded by crow eaters. Gemma helped Aubrey pick out items that she knew would look great on her. Aubrey thought that Gemma had a great sense of style so she trusted her judgement.

Aubrey took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, looking at herself carefully. She wore a hip length, black satin top with cap sleeves and a wide sweetheart neckline. Aubrey rarely ever wore lower cut tops because she didn't like to show off her larger chest. However, under these circumstances, she really didn't mind. Gemma told her that the top gave her "tasteful cleavage," whatever that meant. She just knew that it looked sexy but not at all slutty, which was what she was going for. The top also nipped in at her waist and gently floated away from her stomach, giving her the illusion of a tiny waist. Aubrey pared the top with a dark wash, skinny jean that she tucked into knee high leather boots. She finished off the outfit with silver chandelier earrings and left her chest bare, leaving her chest to draw its own attention.

Aubrey was thankful that Gemma had also helped her with her hair and makeup. She told Gemma that she was still self conscious about her cuts and bruises, but Gemma assured her that she knew just how to hide them. Looking at herself now, Aubrey could hardly see any traces of her accident. Gemma had curled Aubrey's hair then combed out the curls once they had set, leaving her with soft, shiny, defined, auburn waves. She parted her hair on the far right side then swept her bangs over to the left, covering the cut on Aubrey's forehead and most of the bruise around her eye. Gemma then did Aubrey's makeup, giving her a soft cat eye and deep red lips. Aubrey was shocked at the results and hardly recognized herself. She kept looking at her reflection thinking, "old Hollywood biker chick."

"Get the hell out here!" she heard Gemma's voice call out again.

Aubrey took a deep breath and opened the door of her room, taking a second before walking out. She saw Gemma standing at the end of the hallway and gave her a timid look when she saw her. D_oes it look okay? _Aubrey's eyes asked_._ Gemma's mouth dropped when she saw Aubrey.

"Oh my god," she said quietly, holding her hands up to her mouth. "You look so fucking good!" she then added loudly. Aubrey giggled at Gemma's reaction and felt more at ease with her outfit and new look.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "It's not too much?" Aubrey wasn't used to getting looked at, but she knew that the way she looked right now would cause a lot of heads to turn. She fidgeted with her top, trying to cover up her chest.

"Will you stop that?"she said, swatting Aubrey's hand down. "You're wearing more clothes than all of the crow eaters combined." Gemma assured her.

Aubrey sighed then felt her stomach sinking. She was getting nervous about going to the party at the clubhouse. She didn't have a specific plan for the night, she just knew that by the end of the night, no matter what, Chibs would know how she felt about him. And she hoped she was right in assuming that he felt the same way.

"Are you okay?" Gemma asked, drawing Aubrey's attention.

"Yeah," Aubrey answered quickly, looking nervously at Gemma. "I'm just not sure if I'm ready."

"Honey, when it comes to love, you'll never truly be ready," Gemma said, pinching Aubrey's chin. "Now, let's get going."

Just after 9:30, Gemma drove to the clubhouse, sensing how nervous Aubrey was. She was constantly rubbing her hands together and smoothing out her hair. Gemma was proud of Aubrey though, for taking matters into her own hands. When they arrived at the lot, Aubrey began to breath heavily and adjust her position in her seat. She saw a lot of unfamiliar people walking around and drinking near the entrance of the clubhouse when they got out of the car.

"Members from other chapters," Gemma said after seeing the confused look on Aubrey's face. Aubrey nodded and picked at her shirt again. Gemma rolled her eyes and grabbed Aubrey's arm, leading her towards the clubhouse.

"No, wait. I need a few more minutes," Aubrey said, pulling her arm away from Gemma when they were only a few steps away from the clubhouse door.

"Aubrey ..." Gemma started.

"No, I'll be okay. I just need a few more minutes," she said, backing away from Gemma. "I'll be in in a few minutes," she added then walked quickly towards the garage.

Gemma rolled her eyes and turned to go into the clubhouse, and ran into juice.

"Gemma ... who was that?" he asked Gemma, without actually looking at her. He had just seen Gemma watching a woman that he didn't recognize walk away. He couldn't stop staring at her.

"It's Aubrey," she answered with a grin, proud of her makeover, then walked past him into the clubhouse.

Aubrey got to the office door and wasn't surprised when she grabbed the handle and it didn't move. She decided to sit outside on the stairs for a moment before going into the clubhouse. She didn't know why she had become so nervous all of a sudden, she just just didn't feel ready to go inside yet.

She sat on the stairs taking deep breaths, trying to imagine what was going on inside the clubhouse at that moment. She rubbed her hands together, trying to come up with what she might say to Chibs and worrying about how he might react. All scenarios seemed either too perfect or too painful and it just made her feel more nervous. She let out a groan when a chiming sound grabbed her attention. Aubrey grabbed for her purse, then after realizing she didn't bring one, reached into her back pocket for her phone to check her new text message. She fumbled with the phone. R_elax,_ she tried to calm herself. "Read in the Eugene paper that they are planning to hire 5 new teachers." It was her cousin Sarah. She shook her head then turned off her phone.

"Aubrey?" she heard in front of her. Aubrey looked up quickly to her name and saw Juice standing a few feet away with wide eyes.

"Yeah?" she answered with a smile, waiting for his question. Juice stood frozen for a few seconds just staring at Aubrey. _Wow,_ he thought to himself.

"Something wrong?" Aubrey asked when Juice took his time answering her. Juice slowly shook his head and walked closer to Aubrey.

"Holy shit, Aubrey," he said with raised eyebrows, before taking a few seconds to continue. "You look hot," he added, leaning up against the wall to the garage. Aubrey blushed. _Gemma must be right_, she laughed to herself.

"Thanks," she answered with a snicker.

"Why are you over here?" he asked, carefully looking at Aubrey. For the first time since meeting Aubrey, Juice finally realized how stunning she was. He felt bad thinking that it was just her new look that made him think this, but he couldn't help it. Aubrey's eyes were more striking than usual and he noticed how full her lips were. He then felt guilty for looking at her this way.

"Just getting some air before I go in," Aubrey answered, putting her phone away. "Don't know what to expect in there," she continued. Juice nodded, knowing that a patch in party would most likely shock Aubrey. They could run a little wild.

"Want me to wait out here with you?" Juice offered.

"No, thanks. I'll be okay. You should get back in there, I'm going to be a few more minutes," Aubrey encouraged.

"Yeah?" Juice asked, making sure. Aubrey nodded. "Okay, I'll see you in a bit," Juice said, then stood up and gave Aubrey a big smile.

Aubrey watched as Juice walked away, then started to appreciate the quiet for a few more minutes. _Okay, Aubrey,_ _get up,_ she chanted to herself, then stood up, fixing her jeans. She took a deep breath and started towards the clubhouse.

* * *

"I gotta take a leak," Chibs exclaimed to Happy, walking away from their game of pool. The patch in party was going nuts and he laughed at how crazy everyone seemed to be getting as they continued to drink. He made his way towards the bathroom and noticed a long line of crow eaters, waiting to use it. Normally, he would appreciate the sight of crow eaters lined up in front of him but he laughed when he compared them to Aubrey. Chibs decided to just use the bathroom in his dorm room instead of cutting in front of the ladies, creating a chorus of whining and pouting. Chibs was having a good time but he kept thinking about Aubrey. About how happy he had been after seeing her earlier that day, and how he couldn't control himself when he reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear. He wondered what she was doing right now and he wanted to see her again soon. He was feeling more at ease with his decision to tell her how he felt.

Chibs finished up in the washroom and made his way out to the bar, where he found Tig tossing back a shot.

"How are ya Tig?" he asked conversationally, taking a seat beside him.

"Fannntastic," Tig answered with a slur and a grin. Chibs then asked a crow eater behind the bar for a beer and looked around the room, not really at anything in particular. He turned back to the bar when he heard his beer being placed in front of him, then took a sip. From near the entrance of the clubhouse, Chibs could hear cat calls and whistling all of a sudden. He looked around but couldn't see anything that could be causing that reaction. He turned back to his beer.

"Ohhh, damn. Dibs... Dibs, dibs, dibs, I call dibs," Chibs heard Tig say enthusiastically. He turned to look at Tig and found the back of his head bobbing up and down, trying to get a better view of something. Confused, Chibs moved his head to the right to try to figure out what Tig was looking at. His eyes widened when he caught a glimpse of a beautiful woman talking to Lyla. She wore a black shirt and dark jeans and Chibs noticed how curvy she was. He turned away, feeling almost guilty at finding this woman attractive when he had been so focused on Aubrey. But, he realized, he was just appreciating the sight of a beautiful woman, nothing else. He turned back to look at her but couldn't get a look at her face from the side because her hair was partially covering it. Something about her seemed familiar.

Chibs watched as she looked down at the ground and tucked her hair behind her ear, then quickly reversed the action. Chibs' heart swelled when he realized it was Aubrey. It was his Aubrey. Tig made to stand up but was stopped by Chibs' hand on his arm.

"No Tiggy. That's my girl," Chibs said with a proud smirk. He stood up and felt the need to be near her.

* * *

Aubrey walked into the clubhouse and instantly felt her heart begin to race. She was surrounded by club members that she didn't recognize and there were crow eaters scattered everywhere. She saw the looks that a few of them were giving her and felt like turning around and leaving, at one point actually stopping and pivoting back to the door. But she stopped herself, repeating to herself that she was there for Chibs, not to make friends with everyone. Aubrey continued farther into the clubhouse and heard men shouting cat calls and whistling. Unsure of what they were excited about she didn't bother to look at any of them, she just scanned the room, hoping to recognize someone. She finally spotted Lyla talking to who she could only assume was someone's old lady. She made her way over to Lyla with a sense of relief.

"Hi," she said quietly, feeling bad for interrupting their conversation. Lyla turned to Aubrey and her mouth dropped. She looked Aubrey up and down and was speechless for a moment.

"Aubrey?" she asked tentatively. "Oh my god, I didn't recognize you. You look great!" Lyla continued, still looking over Aubrey's outfit and hair.

"Thanks," Aubrey said timidly, looking down at the ground. She heard someone from beside her call out "Bitch!" and turned to find a crow eater glaring at her with her arms crossed. Lyla laughed

"You've made some enemies," she joked, then added in a whisper "They're not used to sharing the attention with someone wearing clothes." Aubrey laughed, looking down and tucking her hair behind her left ear. She quickly untucked it after remembering it was hiding her cuts and bruises.

"Um, have you seen Chibs?" Aubrey asked, trying to blow off Lyla's compliment.

"Yeah, I saw him a little while ago playing pool. But I don't know where he went," Lyla answered, looking towards the pool tables then shifting her gaze around the rest of the room.

"Okay. I'm sorry for interrupting," Aubrey apologized with a smile, looking at the woman that Lyla was speaking to. The woman waved her hand, letting Aubrey know that it wasn't a problem.

Aubrey was just about to turn to her left when she felt a hand placed gently on her lower back and someones chest pressed against her shoulder.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think. I'm worried that I might be going a little too slow with the stories progression.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Authors note:** This shall be short and sweet. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It took longer than I thought to write it but I finally finished it. Please let me know what you think.

I only own my OC. :-)

* * *

Aubrey's back arched and a tingling spread across her entire body when she felt his hand on her back. Aubrey didn't have to look to see that Chibs was standing next to her, touching her so tenderly. She could sense it. She could smell his exciting scent of leather, cigarettes and something that she couldn't quite define. His hand moved up ever so slightly, exciting Aubrey and making her heart race. It felt like minutes had gone by between feeling the light pressure on her back to looking up to find Chibs looking down at her with warm eyes and a smile. In reality, it only took a second.

Aubrey smiled timidly at Chibs, wondering what he thought of her new look. _He must like it if he came over_ _here_, she thought. Chibs leaned into Aubrey's ear.

"Ye look beautiful, Oh Bray" he whispered, causing Aubrey's heart to stop when his breath fanned over her ear and neck. "Would ye like a drink?" he added.

"Thank you," Aubrey blushed and looked away from him quickly. She then remembered his question. "Yes, I'll have a ginger a ... beer," she changed her mind, feeling the need to fit in a bit more with the crowd. Chibs smiled broadly and removed his hand from her back. She felt like she might whimper when she felt a cold spot where his warm hand had just been, then almost gasped when his hand slid into hers, leading her to the bar. Everything seemed to slow down as she followed him.

"Jesus, look at you all _fancied_ up," Tig said with glossy eyes. He was checking Aubrey out, which made her feel a little uncomfortable since she didn't know Tig all that well. Juice smacked Tig on the arm.

"Shut up," he said then looked over at Aubrey who smiled in appreciation. He smiled back then quickly looked away.

"What? She looks good. I can't tell her that?" Tig asked innocently. Aubrey felt flattered then suddenly decided to go along with it and have some fun.

"Thanks, Tig. I'm glad you noticed," she said, in as flirty a voice as she could manage without laughing, then put her hand on Tig's shoulder. He spun around to face her straight on and his eyes widened.

"Yeah?" he asked, leaning in closer to Aubrey. "How glad?" he asked, raising his eyebrows up and down.

"Alrigh' Tig, take a breath," Chibs piped in, placing his arm across Tig's chest. Aubrey giggled at both Tig and Chibs' reactions. She wasn't used to getting much of a reaction from men based on her looks, so she found it all very amusing.

"Oh come on man, she wants me!" Tig went on, then winked at Aubrey, letting her know that he was just getting Chibs worked up. Chibs saw this and relaxed, leaning against a stool and muttering to Tig under his breath.

"So, what made ye decide to come tonight?" Chibs asked, smiling at Aubrey. Aubrey shrugged.

"Just felt like a night out," she answered, then looked at Chibs sheepishly. "Are you glad I came?" she asked. Chibs felt his chest swell.

"Aye," he answered with a smile and a squeeze of Aubrey's forearm. She smiled and looked down as she felt herself blush. The look on Chibs' face told her more than his simple answer.

* * *

The next hour flew by. Chibs and Aubrey flirted innocently and she got to know Tig as more than just the crazy looking man she first met. She was really enjoying her first club party. Chibs hardly left Aubrey's side, usually keeping his hand either on her lower back or hip. He often found excuses to move in close and whisper in her ear, which she didn't mind at all. When they were apart, Aubrey could always find him in the crowd staring back at her with a small smile on his lips and a look of desire in his hooded eyes. Aubrey spent most of the night in goosebumps, taking shallow breaths whenever she felt his touch or his eyes on her.

"Aubrey. Got a minute?" Gemma yelled out from in the kitchen while Aubrey and Chibs sat at the bar. They both turned to find Gemma standing in the kitchen doorway, holding a dishrag.

"Yeah, um, I guess," Aubrey said then looked at Chibs who reached up and held her elbow. His eyebrows were raised, staring at her, silently asking her to stay with him. Their flirting had become more physical and Aubrey could feel that something would soon happen between them. She smiled and touched Chibs knee.

"I'll be right back," she assured, then moved towards the kitchen. Chibs reluctantly let go of her arm and watched Aubrey walk away. Before reaching the kitchen, she turned back and gave Chibs the mischievous smile that he once gave her. He exhaled slowly and turned around to face the bar.

"How's it going out there?" Gemma asked Aubrey, almost excitedly. Aubrey looked at Gemma skeptically.

"It was going well until you called me in here," she answered, leaning against the counter.

"Oh, it's always good to leave a man wanting more," she said, waving her hand in the air. "You'll see what I mean when you get back out there," she added with a wink.

Chibs sat listening while Tig commented on the crow eaters that seemed to be on the hunt in the clubhouse. He was too busy thinking about Aubrey to notice that one had come up and stopped behind him. Tig took it upon himself to try to entertain the pretty brunette standing behind them but she wasn't interested. She had her eyes set on Chibs. Chibs finally turned around to look at the crow eater after Tig had nudged him in the arm and jerked his head back for him to turn around and take a look.

"Hi," the brunette said seductively to Chibs. She was pretty, but looked like she tried to hard. Chibs was too anxious waiting for Aubrey to return to really focus on the crow eater. He turned back to his drink. The woman placed a hand on Chibs' shoulder, slightly pulling Chibs back around to face her. He turned in his stool.

"What?" he asked, annoyed.

"What's your name?" she asked, dragging her hand down from his shoulder onto his chest.

Aubrey peaked out of the kitchen and her stomach sank when she saw a crow eater talking to Chibs. She turned away quickly, trying to shake off what she just saw, but her jealousy was taking over. Gemma saw the look on Aubrey's face and instantly recognized it, having made it herself countless times over the years. She peaked around Aubrey out into the clubhouse and saw Chibs rolling his eyes at a crow eater. Gemma turned back to Aubrey and arched her eyebrows.

"Better get out there," she said pointing her thumb towards the bar. Aubrey looked carefully at Gemma and thought of how much she admired Gemma's strength and how she went after what she wanted.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Gemma asked. Without hesitating, Aubrey stormed out of the kitchen and made her way over to Chibs.

Chibs sighed heavily as the crow eater kept talking, not even sure about what. He rubbed his eyes and heard Tig laughing at his reaction to the woman. When Chibs looked back at the crow eater, he saw Aubrey walking towards him. She had a look in her eyes that he couldn't read, but he liked it. When she reached them, she walked past the crow eater and leaned into Chibs' chest, resting against his lap, draping her arms around his shoulders. She looked up into his eyes with a seductive smirk.

"Can I help you?" she asked politely, after turning to look at the crow eater, who stood still with her mouth open. Aubrey smiled sweetly until the crow eater marched off.

"Oh, that was spectacular," Tig admired, as he watched the crow eater look around the clubhouse, unsure of where to go next. Aubrey felt herself begin to relax a little and couldn't believe what she had just done. Her hands were still around Chibs' shoulders and she didn't realize until then that Chibs' right hand was placed securely on her right hip and he wasn't loosening his grasp. She looked at him and they shared a smile. Chibs couldn't believe how bold Aubrey had just been and it made him want her more.

"What was that?" Chibs finally asked, breaking the silence. Aubrey looked down and loosened her arms a little. She wondered if maybe Chibs didn't appreciate her interruption.

"Just ..." she shrugged. "Just didn't like her touching you," she answered honestly. Chibs pulled her a little closer and put his left hand on her left hip, bringing her face to face in front of him.

"Why?" he asked, looking at her red lips.

She couldn't answer him. She couldn't find the words to tell him how she felt, without blurting out "B_ecause I'm in love with you."_ Aubrey just continued to look at him, studying his face. His eyebrows were raised, causing wrinkles in his forehead. His eyes were nervous, waiting for her answer. When she moved her eyes down to his mouth, she saw his tongue jet out and lick his lips. Her breath caught in her chest and again she lost control. _Oh, fuck it,_ she thought.

Aubrey leaned in and lightly kissed him on the lips then pulled back a second later with a look, asking Chibs if that was okay. Chibs didn't answer. Instead, he leaned towards Aubrey and met her lips again. She inhaled sharply and felt his hands pulling her closer to him. Aubrey moved her own hands to rest on his neck and tilted her head to the right. Chibs leaned over to his right as well and opened his mouth, taking her bottom lip between his. Their tongues finally connected, causing them both to groan and deepen the kiss. Chibs' right hand moved down and grabbed Aubrey's bottom, his left moved up her back and at the same time jerked her tightly into his body. The sensation caused Aubrey's body to quiver and ache.

"Ah, fuck. You guys need a third?" Tig asked playfully from beside them.

Aubrey and Chibs pulled apart. Normally Aubrey didn't like public displays of affection, but she had just become lost in the moment with Chibs and she wanted more. However, having someone call them on it made her embarrassed and Chibs sensed this. _Why are our kisses always cut short?_ she then asked herself. This made Aubrey think about how Chibs had pushed her away the first time they kissed. She tried to forget the thought.

"We gettin' ye worked up, Tiggy?" Chibs asked while standing up. He grabbed both of Aubrey's hand and looked at her, his eyes asking if they should go to his room. Aubrey nodded and bit her lip, wanting more than anything to be alone with Chibs right now. Chibs led the way to his room while holding onto Aubrey's hand.

They reached his door and Chibs stopped, pulling Aubrey forward, allowing her to enter the room first. She walked in and felt nervous again, remembering the last time she had been in here and how hurt she felt afterwards. Chibs followed her into the room and shut the door behind him. When he turned to look at Aubrey he saw the hesitation in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, stepping closer to her. Aubrey tried to act like nothing was bothering her and closed the gap between her and Chibs.

"Nothing," she answered him then placed her hands on his waist. Chibs smiled widely and took that as an invitation to continue what they had started out at the bar. He grabbed Aubrey behind the neck and pulled her to him, taking a second before kissing her again.

Aubrey felt the difference between this kiss and the one they had shared only a moment ago. This kiss wasn't timid as the other had been. It was urgent and full of want. She could tell this by the way that he pushed his pelvis into her and the way that he was breathing heavily. Aubrey felt her body begin to ache again and she was afraid that she would let go and give in to him if he wanted her. Their tongues moved together and lips were nibbled hungrily, trying to get more of each other. She brought her arms up and wrapped them around Chibs' shoulders, allowing him to slowly bring his hands down to caress her body until he placed his arms around her waist, lifting her slightly before turning her towards his bed. She felt a throbbing between her legs and allowed him to take control.

As they reached his bed and Aubrey felt the back of her legs touch the edge of the mattress, she suddenly panicked, pushing Chibs back. Aubrey had been with other men before, but she had never felt comfortable with just giving into her urges. She needed to know that Chibs cared for her and that whatever was about to happen between them wouldn't be just a one time thing. She didn't want to give herself to him, only to have him hurt her again.

"Wait, wait, wait," she breathed heavily, not knowing how to explain to Chibs why she changed her mind so quickly.

"What, what is it?" he asked, out of breath. She saw the lust in his eyes that she had once dreamed about, and felt like a fool for what she was about to say.

"Filip, I'm ...I'm not a prude or anything, but..." she stuttered. "I need to know what ... if we're going to ... I can't just do this without knowing if you ..." she couldn't seem to say what she wanted to say.

"What is it, love?" he asked, caressing her cheek. He liked that she called him by his real name. Aubrey took a deep breath, determined to get her point across.

"The last time we kissed, you pushed me away then ignored me," she answered quickly. She shook her head back and forth and added, "If that happened again, I don't ..."

"It won't happen again," Chibs interrupted. Aubrey furrowed her brow and looked closely at him.

"How do I know that's true? Why did you do that in the first place?" she asked, pulling on the front of his cut.

"I was tryin' to protect ye," Chibs answered quietly, regretting the time they had lost together because of that stupid decision.

"From what?" she asked skeptically. Chibs shook his head slowly.

"From me," he answered. Aubrey didn't understand.

"Filip, I thought you hated me. I thought you were repulsed by me for some..." she explained, getting upset.

"Hate ye? Christ, no. I love ye," Chibs said without thinking. He stepped in closer to her, trying to reassure Aubrey that he was being honest.

Aubrey's mouth dropped and she felt a lump in her throat. _He loves me? _She was certain that he cared for her but she had no idea that he loved her. That was all she needed to hear from him.

"I love you, too," she whispered to Chibs, looking at him with a soft, happy smile. Chibs grinned, exposing the dimples that Aubrey adored, and that made her shiver. He picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and lowered her onto the bed, kissing her deeply. He pulled back and brushed the hair out of Aubrey's face, looking her deeply in the eyes. He wanted to make sure that she really wanted this. He knew that this was moving quickly and he was prepared to wait for her if she needed more time. He would do anything for her. Aubrey looked at Chibs and felt excited and comfortable at the same time. She pushed back the hair that was falling in his face and smiled, finally knowing what it was like to run her fingers through his shaggy hair. She smiled and pulled him into a burning kiss, encouraging him that this was what she truly wanted. They made love, both passionately and tenderly that night, never being able to get enough of each other.

* * *

**I'm sorry, I couldn't bring myself to write a smutty "getting together" scene. I just couldn't. But I think that their relationship isn't smutty, so I think it was for the best. Hope you agree.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Authors note:** Thank you for your kind reviews! I was relieved that some of you were happy that I didn't go into too much graphic details of their intimate encounter. Phew! And I think I actually shot my arms up in the air when I saw that the story had reached 100 review. Yippee!

Hopefully I can get the next chapter worked out and updated soon. The end is in sight, I promise, I'm just working out the details as I go.

Please let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy!

It would be great to own the Sons of Anarchy characters but I do not. I just own my OC.

* * *

Her eye makeup had smudged a little and her lips were no longer deep red, but had returned to their natural pink color. Her hair framed her face in waves, continuing onto her bare back, almost reaching the sheet that covered her body. Chibs adored the way Aubrey lay on her stomach with her fist tucked under her chin and her arm pulled tightly under her chest. He couldn't believe how beautiful and peaceful she looked laying beside him. He lifted his hand and placed it on her shoulder, drawing small circles with his thumb.

Aubrey felt something gently tickling her shoulder, and began to flutter her eyes open. The room was bright and it took her a second to focus, but when she opened her eyes, she found Chibs looking at her with his head resting in his hand. He wore a calm smile, causing her to smile back, pulling her chin into her chest.

Chibs leaned over and kissed her on the shoulder and pulled back, grinning. Aubrey looked up at Chibs and smiled again, not believing that she was waking up beside him.

"Good mornin'," he said, with a raspy voice.

"Morning," Aubrey said back to him, blushing when she remembered the night before. Neither knew what to say to the other, they just enjoyed being beside each other for the moment. Aubrey looked down at Chibs' chest and saw the tattoos that covered it. She reached out and traced her finger across them, causing Chibs to watch her movements.

"I noticed ye don't have any," he said with a quick glance down Aubrey's body, causing her to smirk and pull her hand away.

"Nope," she answered. "You've got enough for both of us," she added. Chibs barked out a laugh.

"Aye, I guess I do," he said, draping his arm around her back and dragging her closer to him. He brought his head down to her and kissed her firmly on the lips. Aubrey kissed back and propped herself onto her elbows trying to get a better position, but pulled back when she realized she probably had horrible morning breath. Chibs thought that maybe she was upset about something.

"Everythin' okay?" he asked, with a hint of worry in his voice. Aubrey smiled and touched her lips.

"Everything's great," she answered, then placed her head back on her pillow, this time closer to Chibs. He exhaled deeply, enjoying the feeling of having Aubrey in his arms.

Aubrey lay beside Chibs and thought about how they came to be here. About how he seemed to want to have nothing to do with her and how much that hurt her, then how it all changed when she found out about him staying with her at the hospital. She smiled at the memory.

"I have a confession to make," Aubrey said, looking down at Chibs' chest.

"What?" Chibs asked, curiously.

"I know about the hospital," she said.

"Don't know what ye mean," Chibs answered, knowing full well what she was talking about. Aubrey shifted and looked at Chibs.

"When I went to get my stitches out, a nurse told me that someone spent the night with me when I was unconscious," she told him, watching his face for a reaction.

"Oh?" Chibs asked, acting surprised.

"Yeah. She described him pretty well," Aubrey added, rubbing her thumb across the hair on Chibs' chin. She looked up in his eyes and saw him squint then relax. He nodded and grabbed her hand.

"Aye," he gave in, then exhaled loudly. "Needed t' make sure ye were alright," he said, remembering how worried he was those few nights.

"Thank you," Aubrey whispered, drawing Chibs' attention to her face. She was smiling sincerely and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

Their attention was pulled towards the door when they both heard glass shattering outside. They decided that that was their cue to get out of bed and got up to put on their clothes from the night before. Aubrey took a moment to rinse out her mouth, wipe the smudged makeup from under her eyes and smooth out her hair the best she could, making herself look at least presentable.

They walked down the hallway hand in hand and Aubrey was shocked to find what waited for them in the main room of the clubhouse. There were members and crow eaters passed out all over the place, including pool tables, couches, the floor and even on the bar. Most of them weren't wearing much clothing, causing Aubrey to quickly avert her eyes when she realized what she was looking at. Chibs laughed at her reaction and squeezed her hand. He was used to finding this after a party and had, many times before, woken up on a pool table wondering where he was.

They made their way into the kitchen to start some coffee. Chibs came up from behind Aubrey and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned back into him and let herself feel his warmth. He began to kiss her neck, sucking gently on her skin, which made Aubrey's eyes roll back. He was getting her excited again and she turned to face him, attacking his lips. Aubrey loved being back in his arms and enjoyed feeling the heat of their first real kiss that morning.

"You guys makin' coffee?" Tig grumbled from the doorway.

Aubrey pulled back and looked at Tig, only to turn her head quickly away from him.

"Oh my god!," she yelped, then silently snickered with her head down. Chibs looked over, wondering what Aubrey was laughing at and found Tig standing in the doorway, rubbing his eyes, wearing only his cut.

"Jesus, Tig," he said, turning back to Aubrey, who was shaking with laughter. She looked up at Chibs with her eyes filled with tears, and her lips clenched, trying not to laugh out loud.

Aubrey tried to act like nothing was out of the ordinary but she couldn't. She had just started to get to know Tig but she wasn't comfortable enough with him yet to handle seeing him naked.

* * *

Later that morning, after the prospects had cleaned up most of the mess and almost everyone had left, Aubrey stood in front of the wall of mugshots, holding a cup of coffee and staring at Chibs' picture. He had short hair in the photo and he looked a lot younger than he was now. She wanted to know what he was arrested for but when she really thought about it, she was positive that knowing would upset her.

"What are ye thinkin'?" Chibs asked from beside her. He had seen her staring at the pictures for a while and knew something was bothering her. He hadn't told Aubrey anything about his past or about any of the trouble he had been in and he knew that seeing his picture was probably stirring up a lot of questions for her. Aubrey looked at Chibs with a serious look on her face.

"What," she looked down, not sure of whether or not to ask him. "What did you do?"

Chibs closed his eyes and exhaled a deep breath. He considered what he should tell her, if anything. He didn't want her to know all of the details but he also didn't want to keep her in the dark. If she was going to be part of his life she was going to have to find out sooner or later what kinds of trouble he had been in. He didn't want to lie to her but he also knew that by telling her, he might scare her.

"Sit down, love," he told her. Chibs sat down opposite Aubrey and didn't say anything at first. He looked up and saw the pleading look in her eyes. He had to tell her the truth. He took a deep breath and began. He told her about his life back in Ireland and with Fiona, and how Jimmy O'Phelan exiled him to America, giving him his scars as a reminder of what had been taken from him. He told her, without giving away too much of the clubs business, what sort of affairs they had been involved in, and how their business could get violent at times and that some of them had been hurt. Chibs told Aubrey everything he could, then waited for her reaction.

Aubrey felt sick. Her stomach hurt and she felt herself growing hot and uncomfortable. She looked at Chibs and couldn't believe what he was telling her. She also couldn't believe that, despite what he shared with her, she was still certain that she loved him.

"I need some air," she said, then quickly made her way outside.

Chibs gave her a minute then joined her outside. She was sitting at the picnic table with her legs spread and her head between her knees. He thought that her reaction was appropriate, considering what she had just learned. He sat down beside her and put his hand on her back. Aubrey took a deep breath in and raised her head.

"I ... don't know what to say," she said, shaking her head. She felt bad for acting so judgmental, but she couldn't help it.

"Don't say anythin' for now," Chibs told her, understanding that she would be confused. She sat up and leaned into his chest.

"I love you," Aubrey found herself saying, without hesitation.

"I love you, too," Chibs answered, placing a kiss on Aubrey's head. They sat that way for a good while, in silence.

* * *

A week after the party, Aubrey was back in her apartment. She was glad to be getting back into her daily routine and liked having a bit of privacy again, mainly because she was able to have Chibs around most of the time. Since finally admitting their feelings for each other, the two had basically turned into teenagers, not wanting to be apart and unable to keep their hands off of each other. They were in the honeymoon period of their relationship and enjoying every moment of it. Aubrey, however, was having a difficult time with the spontaneous gnawing feeling she felt whenever she thought about what Chibs told her the morning after they spent their first night together. She still was uncomfortable knowing that he had been and still was involved in illegal activities, but she tried not to think about it because she was so happy.

Chibs had been caught up in their new relationship as well and had been getting teased by his brothers because of it. He didn't mind though, he was happy for the first time in years and knew that the guys were happy for him, too. Although Chibs had been caught up in his own world, he wasn't blind to the fact that Juice hadn't been himself lately, ever since Sheriff Roosevelt started harassing him. He always seemed quiet, distant and looked preoccupied. Chibs had noticed that Juice was looking gaunt and losing weight, too. Whenever he tried to speak to him, Juice would just brush it off and insist that nothing was bothering him. Chibs was worried about him but figured that he would give him some space for the time being, but would try keep an eye on him.

* * *

**Let me know what you think!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Authors note:** I'll be the first to admit that this is not favourite chapter. There was a lot that I tired to reference from the show because it would tie in with the story but I'm not sure if it all gelled. I apologize for it in advance and I'm expecting to see not so favorable reviews.

I own my OC. No others.

* * *

She sat on her couch taking shallow breaths. Her hands were shaking and she felt hot tears running down her face, but she didn't make a sound. The last two days had seemed so surreal to Aubrey and she didn't know how to handle it all. _How did it get to his?_ she asked herself.

Two days earlier.

"Hey!" Aubrey yelled after Juice. He had just walked into the garage office and quickly walked out when she looked up at him.

Juice stopped and turned around with a fake grin on his face. He didn't think Aubrey was going to be in the office that Wednesday, and tried to leave when he saw her. He didn't feel like talking to her just then.

"What was that about?" she asked, noticing Juice's fake smile.

"Nothing, I just forgot something in the garage," Juice came up with, not convincing Aubrey.

"What's going on with you? Did I do something to piss you off?" she asked, starting to get annoyed. He had been acting weird around her lately, and with what he just tried to pull off, she now knew that he was trying to avoid her.

"No," he answered then shook his head. "No you haven't done anything to upset me."

"Then what is it?" she asked, now feeling concerned more than annoyed.

"It's nothing, honestly," he said with a smile. "I really should get back to work though, Aubrey" he added, then walked away towards the garage.

"Alright," she said, more to herself than to Juice.

Juice really wasn't upset with Aubrey at all. He was just dealing with too much at the moment to handle her questions. Juice was currently being blackmailed by Sheriff Roosevelt and Lincoln Potter, and he was terrified that any day now, he'd be labeled as a rat or his secret would come out and he'd be stripped of his patch. He didn't know what to do. Luckily, most of the guys were too busy with their own lives to notice that he hadn't been himself lately. Except for Chibs. Juice used to appreciate the close relationship they had and that Chibs could always tell when something was bothering him. Now, Juice wanted nothing more than for Chibs to be less perceptive. Juice could tell that Aubrey was noticing a difference in him too and he was finding it hard to lie to her. He found it easier just to avoid her.

* * *

"Something's going on with Juice," Aubrey said to Chibs, while resting her head against his shoulder. They were watching an old movie at her apartment but neither of them was paying any attention to it. They both had their minds on Juice.

"I know. He's not been himself," Chibs agreed.

"What do you think it is?" she asked, trying to get Chibs' opinion.

"No idea. The Sheriffs been ridin' him pretty hard lately. Could just be that," he told her.

"Why would the Sheriff be bugging Juice?" Aubrey asked, leaning away from Chibs to look at him. His deep brown eyes were full of worry and he looked stressed.

"Don't know. He's been on Juice ever since he got outta prison, but he seems to be comin' around for him more often now. Keeps makin' him take piss tests and is harassin' him," he explained. Aubrey resumed her position on his shoulder, feeling nervous at the mention of prison.

"Oh," she said, then took a minute before asking Chibs something she feared she might already know the answer to. "Are you guys involved in something that might be getting Juice in trouble? Or all of you?" she held her breath, waiting for Chibs' answer.

"No," he lied quickly, then felt Aubrey exhale against him. Truthfully, Chibs knew whatever was bothering Juice had something to do with the Cartel business.

Aubrey went to work the next day at the garage, still thinking about her conversation with Chibs. For most of the morning it was just Aubrey and Chucky manning the office, since Gemma was busy dealing with stuff for the club. Aubrey kept getting distracted by strange activity on the lot. On several occasions, she took a peek out of the office door and saw members of SAMCRO angrily rushing to their bikes and taking off. Aubrey wondered what could have them acting so hurried, but she decided that she really didn't want to know.

The squeal of tires pulling up to the clubhouse caught Aubrey's attention in the early afternoon and her curiosity got the best of her when she heard Chibs' voice calling out. She looked out of the office and saw him, Tig, Bobby and oddly enough, Tara, helping someone she didn't recognize into the clubhouse. Again, she went back to her work not wanting to know what was going on.

A short time later, while just finishing up a phone call with a customer, Aubrey saw Chucky walk to the door.

"Uh oh," he said nervously, looking outside.

"What is it?" Aubrey asked, following Chucky's gaze to find Sheriff Roosevelt getting out of his vehicle and heading towards the clubhouse. Aubrey saw a group of the Sons hanging around the entrance to the clubhouse. Tara made her way towards Roosevelt and met him half way. Aubrey wondered what they could be having a deep discussion about while Gemma, Clay and a few others carefully looked on. She noticed that Chibs was watching and seemed on edge as well. _What the hell is going on? _Aubrey saw Chibs look over towards her and he gave her a very small smile, trying to reassure her that everything was okay. She shook her head, crossed her arms and went back into the office leaving them to their business._  
_

Aubrey could feel herself starting to breath heavier and again, didn't feel very well. She was still constantly thinking about what Chibs had told her about getting into trouble with the club and couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that came along with it.

Outside, Chibs clenched his fists as Roosevelt took Juice with him again when he finished speaking with Tara. He was really starting to hate whatever Roosevelt was doing to Juice. He made his way towards the office while everyone else went back into the clubhouse.

"Ye busy?" Chibs asked, stepping into the office. Aubrey looked up and saw him taking off his sunglasses. She got up and ran over to him, giving him a hug.

"What's going on?" she asked with a scared tone in her voice, pulling away to find a worried expression on Chibs' face. He tried to shrug it off before he answered.

"Nothin' to be worried about. Roosevelt just had a few questions for Tara 'bout a threat she got at the hospital," he said, telling her half the truth.

"Oh my god, is she okay?" Aubrey asked, bringing her hand to her mouth. Chibs placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Aye, she's fine. She's in the clubhouse right now," he assured her. Aubrey exhaled loudly then looked closely at Chibs. She saw a streak of blood on his cheek close to his ear, but it didn't look like he was cut.

"Why do you have blood on you?" she asked nervously. Chibs looked at her, not knowing what she meant. Aubrey reached up and touched the spot on his cheek where the blood was.

"Oh, it's nothin'. Someone got hurt. He's in the clubhouse now gettin' stitched up," he said, trying to act like it was nothing.

"Got hurt how?" she asked with a furrowed brow. Her heart was starting to race again.

"Someone got shot," Chibs answered, looking down. He didn't want to lie to Aubrey.

"Look, it's nothin' really, just a misunderstanding. He's gonna be fine," Chibs tried to explain, seeing how upset Aubrey was. This was the first time she had really been exposed to the violence that sometimes found them.

"What?" she almost yelled. She stepped away from Chibs and brought her hands up to her head. She felt dizzy. _What are they getting involved in? What am I getting involved in_? she asked herself.

"Come here," Chibs told Aubrey then stepped towards her. He grabbed hold of her and hugged her trembling body. She wasn't crying but had a hard time catching her breath. She let herself relax a little in Chibs' arms but was still terrified that someone had been shot.

"I'm sorry. I know yer scared but there's no need to be. We'll be okay," Chibs tried to assure Aubrey, noticing how stiff she still was. "I have to get going, love. Juicey should be coming back soon from seeing Roosevelt. I wanna keep an eye on him," Chibs said.

"Yeah, okay," Aubrey said with a slight nod, not knowing what else she could possibly say.

"I'll try to stop by tonight but I might busy," he went on.

"Alright. Just … just be careful," she pleaded, then quickly kissed him.

"I will," Chibs said with a sigh, trying to reassure her. He then gave her a hug and rested his head against hers. " I love you," he added. The more he said it, the more right it felt.

"I love you, too," Aubrey repeated, with a squeeze, trying not to cry.

Chibs let go of Aubrey and left the office, heading back to the clubhouse. Aubrey watched him leave then tried her best to get back to work, but she couldn't relax. She was too busy thinking about what was going on around her and was worrying about the people she had really come to care about.

* * *

Tig, Chibs and Bobby were sitting outside of the clubhouse when Juice finally returned. He walked by them in a huff and wouldn't talk to anyone, despite Chibs and Tig yelling after him. _What the hell is wrong with him_? Chibs thought.

Since Juice wasn't listening to him and didn't seem willing to talk to anyone, Chibs went to Clay with his concern for Juice. He told Clay that something wasn't right. Clay decided to have a word with Juice to try to get him back on track.

Chibs sat nervously outside of the chapel, waiting to find out what was going on between Clay and Juice. When Juice finally emerged, he looked worse than ever, wiping at his eyes and nose. He spotted Chibs and tried to hide his tears but Chibs had already seen them.

"Where are ye going?" Chibs asked gruffly.

"Clay wants me at the warehouse," Juice tried to say calmly, walking away from Chibs.

Chibs clenched his jaw and fists, upset that Clay was sending him back to the warehouse, when he thought that Juice should be getting away from it.

* * *

Aubrey sat at her kitchen table holding onto a glass of water. She was confused, worried, sad, and afraid and didn't know what to do with herself. She had never felt like this before and it terrified her.

A knock at the door made her jump, spilling a bit of her water. She got up and looked through the peep hole, and was relieved to see Chibs standing in the hallway. She opened the door and threw her arms around his neck. When he left her in the office that afternoon, she was afraid that he was going to get hurt, or worse.

They stood in her doorway hugging for a moment before Aubrey pulled back, letting Chibs enter her apartment.

"You okay?" Chibs asked, closing the door.

"Not really. I'm a little freaked out that someone got shot today," she answered honestly, heading back to her seat.

"I know ye must be worried," Chibs replied.

"I don't know what to be right now, Filip," Aubrey clarified. Chibs walked over and grabbed her hand pulling her up into a hug. She rested her head against his and let Chibs hold her. She breathed in his scent and allowed him to rock her slightly. Being in his arms was comforting, but she was still freaked out.

"I can't stay long. I'm sorry. I need to find Juice and make sure he's okay," he said, rubbing Aubrey's back. She nodded and pulled away, looking into Chibs' eyes. She could tell that he was as worried as she was, but for different reasons, she was sure.

"Okay," she said simply and then kissed him. Chibs tried to pull away, thinking it was a quick kiss, but Aubrey wouldn't let him. She grabbed his cut and pulled him into her, focusing all of her worry and frustration into that kiss. Chibs understood her need to lose herself and deepened the kiss. He ran his hands through her hair and pulled her close to him, moaning when he felt her chest against his own. He pulled away before things got too out of hand. Aubrey stepped back from him, crossing her arms and clearing her throat.

"I'll see ye tomorrow," he said through heavy breaths. He wanted to stay there with Aubrey and continue their kiss but he knew he had to leave. " We have a vote, so I'll see ye there early," he went on to explain, looking at her carefully. There was a crease between her eyes clearly showing her concern for him. He smiled and touched her face. "Try not to worry, love," he added.

Aubrey simply nodded and squeezed her arms tighter. _How can I not worry?_

* * *

Chibs left Aubrey's place and called Juice. No answer. He tried a few more times when he got to the clubhouse but Juice never picked up.

"I'm worried about Juice. He's not pickin' up his phone," Chibs said, when he arrived.

"He's at the warehouse," Tig offered, spinning around on his bar stool.

"I'm headin' out there to check on him,"Chibs stated. Tig got up and followed Chibs.

"I'm coming too," he said before they both left the clubhouse.

Aubrey did nothing that night but worry about Chibs and think about how quickly everything seemed to be changing. She hadn't really known anything about their world and was starting to wonder if she could handle being part of it.

Meanwhile, Chibs and Tig made their way to the warehouse. Chibs was worried about what they might find when they got there and wondered why Juice wasn't answering his calls. When they arrived, they didn't see anyone right away.

"Juicey boy!" Chibs hollered. A rustling from the trees a caught his attention and he saw Juice emerge from the bushes when he looked over. Juice was covered in dirt and leaves.

"Where were ye?" Chibs asked, relieved to see that Juice was okay.

"Takin' a piss," Juice answered, stepping closer to them. Chibs noticed that Juice had marks on his neck and his hood was up.

"What happened?" he asked, pointing to them marks on Juice's neck.

"Oh, ran into a chain on my way in," he answered with a chuckle. Tig laughed at this but Chibs wasn't completely convinced.

"Come on, we gotta get back for a vote," Chibs said, putting an arm around Juices shoulder.

Juice headed to the clubhouse, trying to calm himself. He felt waves of disappointment and relief crash over him when he realized that he almost lost his life.

* * *

**The next day will be continued in chapter 25.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Authors note**: I'm trying my best to get the next chapters done but I'm afraid that I don't have as much free time as before to sit a down and write. Sorry for the long delays between updates. Hopefully you'll stick it out with me and keep reading. Also, I am not doing the show justice by trying to recap what happened in certain episodes. I apologize for that.

I only own Aubrey.

* * *

"Let's vote this shit," Aubrey overheard Clay say as she walked by him and Chibs the next morning on the Teller-Morrow lot. Clay looked angry and Aubrey could see Gemma standing in the office doorway watching after him. She looked concerned. Without a word, Chibs grabbed Aubrey's hand, giving it a small squeeze and quickly gave her a kiss before following Clay towards the clubhouse.

"What's going on?" Aubrey asked Gemma when she got to the office. Gemma had her arms crossed in front of her chest, and was pursing her lips together.

"Clubs having a vote. Clay might lose his spot as President," Gemma answered, sounding hurt. Aubrey looked surprised but didn't quite know what that meant.

"Oh. Well, what does that me..." she started but was cut off by Gemma.

"Don't want to talk about it," she spat out and stepped into the office. Aubrey dropped the subject and got to work.

Chibs sat in his chair in the chapel, watching how tense his brothers were. He couldn't guess how they would be voting and he was even unsure of what his own vote would be. As he heard Clay and Tig give their "nay" votes, he scanned the room and saw looks of anger and relief around him. _What's going on with this family_? he thought. Chibs sat quietly, hesitating before casting his own vote. He still didn't know how to answer. As he took a breath in to speak, the windows began to rain down into the room. Bodies instinctively ducked down when they heard shots being fired and the squeals of tires outside of the clubhouse. Everyone around him began to scatter, either heading for the gun cabinet or running out towards the clubhouse door. Chibs' first thought was whether or not Aubrey was okay.

After ducking more gun fire, Chibs made his way outside and fired at the red truck that was making its way to the lots exit. A few seconds earlier the truck had just spun around and someone quickly threw a duffel bag to the ground, getting shot in the process. He feel to the ground before the truck sped up and took off, leaving one of their own behind. Chibs jerked around to look at the office but couldn't see anyone. He ran for Aubrey, hoping that she was okay. He spotted Gemma first, emerging from the office, wiping her hair out of her face and when he got close enough to look in, Chibs spotted Aubrey lying on the floor, in the fetal position, with her head tucked into her arms. He ran inside and tried to help her up. She flinched when she felt someone touching her but allowed Chibs to help her when she looked up and saw who it was.

"Are ye okay? Are ye hurt?" he asked frantically.

Chibs could tell that Aubrey was in shock. She didn't make a sound and was not responsive to his questions. He noticed, though, that she couldn't stop shaking and that her hands were cold. Chibs led her outside for some fresh air and helped her down the steps onto the lot.

"Are ye okay?" he asked again, looking at her in the sunlight. Aubrey looked up at Chibs and her eyes grew wide. She made a strange noise in her throat and pushed Chibs away from her, before running towards the office. She turned left, and ended up beside the building where she put one hand on the wall and leaned over, throwing up all over the ground. She finished and stood up, with her back facing Chibs. She was shaking worse than before as she finally let what just happened sink in. Chibs walked over to Aubrey and put his hand on her lower back. She pulled away quickly and spun around. He saw it right away. Fear drowned in tears.

Moments ago, Aubrey had just picked up the phone and was running a finger across a work order, trying to find a customer's phone number. She heard a squealing sound then an unfamiliar, loud, horrible noise rapidly repeating over and over again. Gemma's voice told her to get down and she did, only then realizing that it was the sound of gunfire that had her heart pounding. She had never heard a gun being fired before, except on tv or in the movies so she was unable to identify it right away. But once she placed it, there was no denying it. Someone was shooting on the lot.

She stayed down for what seemed like hours, waiting for the noise to stop. Aubrey didn't dare move because she had no idea where the shots were being aimed at or when they would stop. She heard shouting and more gun fire then the noises stopped.

"Oh Bray, are ye alright?" Chibs asked a little louder, giving her shoulders a squeeze. Aubrey took a second to answer then when she did she couldn't stop herself.

"No! I'm not okay! We were just shot at!" she yelled out between sobs. She tried to catch her breath but they were coming in ragged and she could feel her body trembling.

Chibs wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly until he could feel her body start to loosen a little. He repeated "It's okay" over and over again until the words no longer made sense. They were just sounds to Aubrey now.

"Chibs, come on!" Happy yelled from behind them. Aubrey looked back and saw that most of SAMCRO was on the lot and that they all had guns drawn. She had no idea that they all carried guns. Her hands began to shake again and she grabbed onto Chibs.

"I have to go, love," he said quietly to her, placing his hands on top of hers on his waist, trying to remove them. "Gemma, will ye keep an eye on her for me?" he added, looking at Gemma who was standing a few feet away with Clay.

"Of course, sweetheart," she answered, then gave Clay a kiss before making her way to Aubrey.

"I gotta deal with some club stuff. Don't know if I'll get to see ye. I'll give ye a call though," Chibs told Aubrey, as he gabbed her face to look at him.

So much was running through Aubrey's mind at that point. _Where's he going? What's he doing? Is he going to be safe? Am I ever going to see him again?_

Chibs gave her a firm kiss on the lips then pulled away, looking at her for a few seconds.

"I love ye," he said, looking sorry for what just happened. "I'm not goin' to let anythin' happen to ye." Aubrey looked into his deep brown eyes and saw how worried her was. Her heart sank when she realized that he couldn't keep that promise.

"I love you, too," she repeated to him and watched as he made his way into a van with Juice and Happy. Gemma came over and put her arm around Aubrey's shoulder.

"Everything okay?" Juice asked Chibs when he got into the van.

"Let's go," Chibs said, ignoring the question.

Juice looked out at Aubrey and saw the lost and terrified look on her face. It mirrored his own. S_he shouldn't have to deal with this shit_, he thought, feeling bad for her. He was happy that her and Chibs were finally together, knowing that's what they both wanted, but he couldn't help but worry about her. He knew that Aubrey was a great person and shouldn't get herself caught up in the outlaw world, but it wasn't his place to say anything. It was her decision to make. He worried though, that if her relationship with Chibs continued, she would become hard and lose the innocence that he admired in her. It had happened easily enough to himself.

"Everything'll be fine," Gemma said. Aubrey turned her head to Gemma.

"Yeah," she said sharply, then turned away from Gemma and headed to the office.

Minutes after Chibs left, Aubrey heard the wail of sirens coming onto the lot. There were several police vehicles that showed up, no doubt to investigate the shooting. Normally, Aubrey had no issues with talking to the police, but at that moment she just wanted to stay clear of them. She didn't know if SAMCRO was in trouble and she didn't want to make anything worse.

She watched as Sheriff Roosevelt spoke to Jax, Clay and Gemma, who informed them that shots could be heard from their lot. He told them that his men would have to look around. Aubrey watched as officers scattered around the lot, talking to everyone there and looking at the damage caused by the shooting. Gemma was making her way to the office. _What now_? Aubrey thought.

"They're going to come talk to you about what happened. You didn't see anything right?" she told Aubrey more than asked her.

"No, I just saw the guys coming out with guns," she answered. Gemma exhaled sharply.

"No, you didn't," she corrected with raised eyebrows. "The guys weren't carrying."

Aubrey squinted at Gemma, wondering what she was getting at._ I saw them with guns_, she told herself. _Why is she trying to get me to lie? What the hell is going on here_?

"Fine," Aubrey finally said, then walked out on the lot to get away from Gemma.

One of the officers finally came to speak to Aubrey and she told him what she remembered. She told him that she heard the shots and got down on the floor, and by the time she got up the shooters were gone and SAMCRO were scattered on the lot trying to figure out what had happened. The officer thanked her and went on his way. She felt horrible for not admitting to everything that she saw. It was the first time she lied to a police officer and she felt sick about it. She stood on the lot with her arms crossed in front of her when Gemma came up to her side.

"Did you say anything about the guns?" she asked.

"No," Aubrey answered shortly.

"Good girl," Gemma praised her then walked away. Aubrey could feel her muscles tense and she felt angry with Gemma and the whole situation she was in.

Aubrey left for home shortly after the police finished taking statements and looking around the clubhouse. Gemma was reluctant at first since the clubhouse had just been attacked, but she eventually agreed to let Aubrey leave. She could tell that Aubrey needed some time alone. As she left the office and walked by the clubhouse, Aubrey spotted Tara sitting outside.

"Heard it was a crazy day. You okay?" Tara asked.

"Not really," Aubrey answered, not really wanting to talk about it. Tara noticed how scared Aubrey looked.

"It gets easier," she offered, with a small smile. Aubrey looked at her, confused. "All this chaos get easier to deal with after a while. You'll see."

Aubrey wasn't so sure. She didn't think she was as strong as Tara or Gemma.

"Is your car fixed yet? You need a ride home?" Tara asked, filling the silence.

"No, thank you. My car is at the apartment," she answered, rubbing her forehead. "I just feel like walking right now, actually. But thanks for the offer," she finished with a smile.

"Anytime," Tara nodded and watched as Aubrey walked away with a slumped posture. She remembered feeling that same way when she first got involved with Jax.

Aubrey got home around dinner time but she had no interest in eating. She sat quietly, curled up on her couch, thinking over everything that happened that day. She was worrying about what Chibs might be doing at that very moment, which made her feel sick to her stomach. Aubrey thought back to when she first met Chibs and how she thought that he was just part of a motorcycle club, oblivious to the fact that they often got themselves into trouble and danger. She tried to figure out what the club could possibly be involved in that would provoke a shooting. She thought about how crazy her life had become in the last few days and wondered if there was a way to get it back on track. She didn't recognize her life anymore, or herself, and it scared her.

* * *

Juice loaded up the van while secretly panicking. They had just watched a member of the Mayans, who they feared to be a traitor, get killed. It made Roosevelt's threat even more real an terrifying. He didn't want to know what SAMCRO would do to him if they found out what he was up to. His fear consumed him and all he could focus on was trying to hide what he started the night before.

Chibs feared that Juice was pulling further away from the club. While waiting for the Lobo Sonara in the barn, Chibs looked over and saw Juice standing behind them looking completely detached. He had to go over to him and snap him out of his trance, making him more worried than ever.

He went over to the van to see what Juice was up to.

"Going back to the warehouse. Won't be able to sleep," Juice explained when Chibs approached him. He closed the back door of the van and got on his way. Chibs watched after him as he drove off, determined to figure out what was going on with Juice. He gave him a few minutes head start and made his way to the warehouse. Chibs couldn't find Juice anywhere inside so decided to look around in the bushes. He heard twigs snapping and leaves rustling and knew he was on the right track. He came upon Juice untying a chain link from a branch. Juice jumped up in shock when he saw Chibs come into the clearing.

"Jesus, you scared me," he said, breathing heavily.

Chibs stood across from Juice, looking down at the chain wrapped around the branch. He took a few steps forward and picked it up. He slowly looked up and saw the guilty look in Juice's eyes and knew the truth. He didn't run into a chain, he tried to hang himself. Chibs lost it. He lunged at Juice and grabbed him by his cut, pushing him back and wrestling him to the ground. Juice had no fight in him and let Chibs push him down.

"Jesus! What the hell are ye doing? You coward!" Chibs screamed in a guttural voice. He eventually let go and stepped back from Juice, then collapsed at the base of a tree, trying to compose himself. He knew that Juice was caught up in something but he never thought that he'd resort taking his own life. Chibs felt angry and horrified at the thought of losing Juice as he looked over at him lying on the ground. He could see the look of pure defeat and helplessness in Juice's eyes and knew that he needed to be strong for Juice in that moment. Chibs stood up and walked over to Juice, pulling him up and embracing him in a hug. He could feel Juice's body deflate as he began to sob and grasp onto Chibs for support.

* * *

She sat on her couch taking shallow breaths. Her hands were shaking and she felt hot tears running down her face, but she didn't make a sound. The last two days had seemed so surreal to Aubrey and she didn't know how to handle it all. _How did it get to his?_ she asked herself.

She stared at the phone in her hand and finally forced yourself to turn it on. She dialed the number and wasn't sure if she wanted the other end to pick up.

"Hello?" she heard on the other end.

"Sarah?" Aubrey asked through a shaky voice. She cleared her throat.

"Aubrey? Are you okay?" her cousin asked, noticing the awkwardness in Aubrey's voice.

"No," Aubrey answered, then took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I'm coming home."

* * *

**I fear that a lot of you will hate me for that last part but I am willing to accept it. It was a hard decision but I had to do it for the next chapters.  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**Authors note:** I'm pretty sure that some of you are mad at me for the end of the last chapter, but I do appreciate a few of the reviews saying that you understand why Aubrey feels the need to leave. Once again, I'm hoping that you stick with me to the end, and please let me know what you are thinking!

I'm hoping to get the last few chapter written soon but honestly, it won't be this weekend. Sorry. (I apologize for spelling and grammar mistakes in this chapter. Read it over a few times but I'm pretty sure I missed a bunch.)

I only own Aubrey. Darn!

* * *

"We'll get through this, Juicey," Chibs assured him as he helped Juice into his house. He got Juice settled into bed where he fell asleep easily, after crying for the last hour. Chibs made his way into Juice's kitchen and helped himself to a beer, needing something to do with his hands. He sat on the couch and thought about what had just happened and felt his chest grow heavy. He took a deep breath and took out his phone, dialing Aubrey's number.

"Hello?" she answered in a small, tired voice. Chibs sighed and closed his eyes when he heard Aubrey's voice. It was comforting him in that moment and he wanted nothing more than to be holding her.

"Hello, love," he said, and leaned forward resting his head in his hand.

"Hi," was all Aubrey could say. She got chocked up when she heard his voice, knowing what she was planning on doing. She tried to push it away and continued. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"It's been a long night," he answered. "Don't think I'm up for talkin' 'bout it just yet."

"Okay," Aubrey said, not wanting to push it.

"How are you?" Chibs asked, running his hand over his chin. He didn't want to talk about Juice yet but he also needed to keep talking to Aubrey. She was calming him down.

"Tired. And shaken up," she told him. Chibs nodded, understanding why Aubrey was feeling that way.

"We'll get through this," he said, repeating what he had been telling Juice since he found him.

* * *

Early the next morning, Chibs brought Juice to the clubhouse. He feared that he wouldn't be able to handle Juice's situation on his own and sought out Jax, knowing that he might be the most understanding. Chibs found Jax in the garage and headed over to him with Juice trailing behind.

"Got a minute, Jackie?" Chibs asked seriously.

"Yeah, what's up brother?" Jax answered, looking concerned. Both Chibs and Juice looked exhausted. He looked back and forth between them, waiting for either to speak.

With a sigh, Chibs reached over and pulled down the collar of Juice's cut. Jax breathed in deeply and wiped at his mouth and chin. He didn't want to hear that he was right about what he was seeing. A massive bruise, burns and cuts covered most of Juice's neck.

"What the hell is this?" Jax finally asked through clenched teeth and tight lips.

"Juicey, give us a minute, will ye boy?" Chibs asked. Juice nodded and walked away towards the clubhouse.

"What the hell's going on?" Jax asked Chibs with wide eyes.

"Tried it a few night ago. I'm worried 'bout him, Jackie," Chibs explained to Jax while stepping closer to him. "I need someone else to help me look out for him."

Jax stood up quickly, feeling angry at what he just found out about one of his brothers.

"Clubs not gonna accept this," he said, turning back towards Chibs.

"I think we should keep it between us for a while," Chibs suggested. Jax shook his head and turned away from Chibs.

"Fine, but it'll have to come out eventually," he agreed. Chibs looked down and gave a small nod.

"What are you boys up to?" Gemma asked from the office door. They both looked up to her and shook their heads simultaneously.

"Nothin'," Jax answered.

"She busy?" Chibs asked Gemma, stepping towards the office. He hadn't had a chance to call Aubrey that morning and really wanted to see her.

"No. She called in sick," Gemma answered, wondering why Chibs didn't already know.

"Jax, ye mind keepin' an eye on Juice?" Chibs asked.

"Course man," Jax said, then gave Chibs a quick hug and a slap on the back.

Chibs walked to his bike, wondering if Aubrey was actually sick or worried about coming to work after the shooting.

* * *

Aubrey was in her bedroom slowly packing her clothes into a suitcase. She tried to blink away the tears that clouded her vision but it wasn't working. On a few occasions, she had to sit down to calm herself. She was exhausted, having stayed up most of the night going back and forth over her decision to leave. Aubrey wanted to stay and be with Chibs more than anything, but knew that the things that SAMCRO were involved in, were things she couldn't deal with. She wanted to feel safe and not have to worry that whenever Chibs left her side, she might not see him again.

She heard a faint knocking at her apartment door and stoop up, wiping the tears from her eyes and wandered out of her bedroom. When she got to the door, she looked out and saw Chibs. An overwhelming feeling came over her when she felt both relieved and disappointed to see him. Aubrey undid the locks and opened the door for Chibs, who quickly stepped in and grabbed her in a tight hug. He closed his eyes and breathed into her hair. Aubrey slowly brought her hands up and hugged Chibs back. She felt tears threatening to fall again but let herself be held.

"I missed ye," Chibs whispered into her ear and squeezed her tighter. Aubrey tucked her head between his neck and shoulder and again wrestled with her decision to leave. _If only he could come with me_, she thought, but knew that he wouldn't. The club was his family and she wouldn't ask him to choose.

"What's wrong?" Chibs finally asked when he realized that Aubrey hadn't said anything since he arrived. He pulled back in order to look at her and saw the tears welling up in her eyes. She couldn't answer him. She shook her head and tried to smile.

"What happened last night?" she asked with a shaky voice and led him over to sit with her on the couch.

Chibs closed his eyes and lowered his head. He told Aubrey what happened with Juice and how worried he was about him. Aubrey listened patiently but was shocked and heartbroken that Juice would try to take his own life. She knew that he hadn't been himself lately but she couldn't imagine what would have driven him to suicide. Aubrey wondered if perhaps Juice had ever considered walking away from the club before it all came to this.

"Why'd ye call in sick?" Chibs asked, after telling her everything about Juice. He wondered what was wrong with her. Aubrey stared back at Chibs and didn't know how to lie to him. "What is it?" he asked with concern when he saw Aubrey's lower lip quiver.

"I have to go home," she said quietly, with a tear falling down her cheek. Chibs smiled and wiped the tear away.

"For how long? Did somethin' happen back home?" he asked, thinking she would only be gone for a few days.

Aubrey felt her throat tighten when she saw the calm expression on Chibs' face. She realized that he didn't understand what she meant and that she would have to explain to him that she was leaving for good. Her breathing quickened when she thought of how upset he was going to be.

"I'm going home, Filip," she tried again, and saw no change in Chibs. She took a shallow breath and added, "For good."

There it was. Chibs' face dropped and his own breaths became shallow. Aubrey couldn't breathe herself when she saw how Chibs was reacting.

"No," he said, furrowing his brow. "No!" he repeated, this time louder and with anger. Chibs stood up sharply and took a step away from Aubrey. She looked up and saw the hurt in Chibs' eyes and felt the need to explain herself.

"I can't stay here," she began. "Yesterday scared the shit out of me and I'm pretty sure that that wasn't the first or last time something like that happens to you. I love you ... but I don't ... I'm not prepared to deal with these kinds of things." Aubrey finished trying to explain, and felt her chest tightening. She couldn't look at Chibs because she knew that the look on his face would hurt her even worse.

"It's not always like this. I wasn't lyin' when I said I won't let anythin' happen to ye," Chibs tried to say calmly. Aubrey shook her head and looked down.

"There's no way you can keep that promise," she answered. "And it's not only me that I worry about. It's you. I know I wouldn't be able to handle seeing you leave everyday, knowing that I might not see you again," she confessed.

"No one is every completely safe. Look at ye and yer accident," Chibs said, trying to defend his point.

"But I don't go looking for trouble," she said honestly.

"Bullshit," he spat out, getting angry and desperate. "Ye don't even want to try." He was seething. Chibs couldn't believe that she was going to take off after he had only just found her.

"That's not fair!" Aubrey yelled, standing up and stepping closer to Chibs to confront him. "You were the reason I stayed in Charming. I stayed here because I had no choice. I fell in love with you from the second I saw you and that was it." She was shaking. "But I didn't realize how much you were involved in."

"I told ye what we were into," he answered back defensively, feeling his muscles tense. He thought of when he explained to her about his mug shot and that he knew it scared her, but thought she could accept it when she told him that she loved him.

"I didn't know it was this bad," she answered quickly, trying to make a point. She stood breathing heavily as they both stared at each other.

Chibs knew she was right and couldn't blame her for being upset. He took a second before he walked over to Aubrey.

"Please. Don't go," he begged, quietly. "I almost lost of of my brothers last night. I can't lose you too," he said, feeling desperate.

"I wish ... I'm ... I'm...," Aubrey tried to speak but nothing was coming out properly. She looked down and started to cry. "I'm sorry," she was finally able to say. Chibs almost hugged her, but walked away instead, ending up in the kitchen. He couldn't believe that he was going to lose Aubrey. They had just begun their relationship and it was ending already. He hadn't felt this way about anyone in years and it was all going to end drastically again. He brought his hands up and ran them through his hair, holding them at the back of his neck.

Neither of them spoke for a few moments. They didn't know what else to say. Whenever Aubrey looked over at Chibs, she saw the man that she instantly fell in love with and it hurt too much to think of not being with him anymore. When Chibs looked over at Aubrey, he saw the woman that made him open up and let himself feel loved again.

Aubrey slowly walked into the kitchen as well, and leaned against the counter a few feet away from Chibs. She just wanted to be close to him while she still could. Chibs turned his head and looked at her. She was looking down in front of her but he could see that her eyes were red and puffy, her arms were crossed in front of her chest and her head was drooping. He reached over and touched her arm. Aubrey closed her eyes and her shoulders started shaking up and down as she silently cried. Chibs stepped over and stood in front of her, lifting her head to bring it up to look at him. As much as it killed him that she was leaving, a small part of him understood her decision. It was why he tried to push her away when he first realized that he loved her. Aubrey had only ever known the kind of life that he always wished he could live. She wasn't cut out for all that came along with his world, and he regretted that he once thought that she might be able to handle it.

Aubrey grabbed onto Chibs' arms and looked up into his face. His beautiful eyes that she could get lost in, were full of sadness and his eyebrows were pulled together as he scanned her face cradled in his hands. She stared back at him, as they both tried not to cry. He then leaned his head down and rested his forehead on hers, causing her tears to fall again. She closed her eyes and tried to stifle her crying but couldn't. Then, unexpectedly, she felt Chibs' lips lightly brush against hers and pull back. Aubrey thought that this was a small last kiss before he walked away. She was surprised when he kissed her a second time, again lightly, but for a brief second longer. She opened her eyes to see what he was doing and found that his face was now calm and he was staring at her lips.

Chibs didn't kiss her again, instead he waited for Aubrey to make the next move. She brought her lips up to his and hesitated before kissing him back. He took in a loud breath and moved his hands down to her neck, where he could feel her racing pulse. Aubrey pushed herself against him and they pulled away, staring at each other. Both knew that this would be their last kiss and they wanted to make it count. With hurried breaths and movements, they came together again, and kissed with determination. Hands gripped onto clothing then released, searching for the next place to explore. Chibs brought his hands down to rest on Aubrey's hips and let his fingers glide under her top, feeling her soft skin. Aubrey moaned when she felt Chibs' hands on her and grabbed onto his neck to pull him closer. He moved his hands to her lower back and allowed one hand to travel upwards. The familiar need she felt whenever she was with Chibs took over Aubrey and she pulled away from him. She bit her bottom lip while she considered her next move. Chibs was breathing as heavily as she was and she knew they both needed this. Aubrey grabbed his hand and led him to her bedroom where they made love one last time.

* * *

Chibs woke up in Aubrey's bed and smiled before he felt a grip tighten around his heart as he remembering that she was leaving. He looked at the empty spot beside him and sat up in bed, taking a deep breath before standing up. He got dressed and slowly walked out of her room, fearing that she might already be gone. Aubrey was sitting on the couch leaning forward with her elbows resting on her knees. She had both hands clasped under her chin with her head tilted slightly to the side. Chibs knew there was no changing her mind.

"Yer still leavin' ... aren't ye?" he asked, already knowing the answer. Aubrey turned her eyes to him and didn't say or do anything for a few seconds. Chibs held his breath, hoping that maybe she changed her mind, but the smallest nod from her, broke his heart.


	27. Chapter 27

**Authors note:** Oh my, it's been a while since I last updated and I must admit that it was hard to get back to writing after not doing it for a few days. I have the ending all played out in my mind, but it's harder to write it out than I thought it would be. I'm hoping I can write it the way I see it. I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think.

I only own Aubrey.

* * *

"No luck yet?" Sarah asked, walking into her kitchen to find Aubrey sitting at the table, staring at a spot on the floor and holding onto a cup of coffee. She looked up and shook her head.

"No. Nothing yet," Aubrey answered disappointedly, looking over at Sarah.

"How many places did you apply at?" Sarah asked, pouring herself a cup. Aubrey sat back and sighed, visualizing all of the places she submitted resumes to.

"Must be 17, or a few more," she answered with a shake of her head.

It had been nearly two weeks since Aubrey left Charming, but it felt like so much longer. When she arrived in Eugene, she quickly set out to find a job in order to get her mind off of Chibs and everything she left behind in Charming, but she was having no luck so far. She quickly realized that she felt safe in Eugene, but completely empty.

The day that she left Charming, Aubrey had gone to the garage to tell Gemma that she was leaving. She had expected Gemma not to take the news lightly and she wasn't disappointed in her reaction. Despite the nasty things that Gemma had said to her, Aubrey was too numb to feel any of the pain that Gemma was trying to inflict on her. Aubrey was still ashamed of the way she left things with Chibs. After he found her sitting in her living room and asked if she was still leaving, he wordlessly left her apartment without looking back at her, as he walked out the door. That was when she knew how badly she had hurt him.

Aubrey had almost made it outside of Charming before needing to pull over, after almost crashing into someone at a stop sign. She held her face in her hands, crying to the point where she couldn't breathe and continued to sob for a good five minutes before she could gain her composure and continue on her way. When she arrived at her cousins' house, she visited for a short time then excuse herself, insisting that she was just tired, so she could be alone and finally grieve over leaving Chibs. She ended up falling asleep until late the next morning.

"So, what are you going to do?" Sarah asked, pulling Aubrey away from her painful memories. She looked up at Sarah and shrugged.

"Keep applying I guess," Aubrey answered, feeling her stomach grow into a knot when she thought about ending up in a crappy job she didn't want. Sarah watched Aubrey and saw the way she shuffled around in her chair, which she always did when she felt upset about something. Sarah was glad to see Aubrey again, but noticed how sad and distant she had been since coming back home. Aubrey refused to talk to her about why she left Charming so suddenly and needed to come home.

"Okay, pardon my french," Sarah began, leaning closer to Aubrey, "but why the hell are you here?" she asked. Aubrey looked at her quickly, confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean, why did you come back?" Sarah asked. She was getting tired of seeing Aubrey so down.

"Eugene is a safer place to live," was all Aubrey offered.

"Okay I don't even wanna know what that means," she said leaning back with a shake of her head. "But yeah, you might be safer here, but you're not living," she said. Aubrey looked at her with a furrowed brow. "You're just existing here. Aubrey, you don't belong here anymore. You seemed really happy in California, and now you just seem, well, miserable." Aubrey couldn't argue with what Sarah was telling her.

"It's not that simple," she said.

"Listen, you've dealt with a lot of shitty stuff in your life and I'm here for you whenever you need me, but right now I think you need to be in California. And I think you know I'm right," Sarah added. Aubrey looked at her and saw the sincerity in her eyes.

* * *

Tara opened the door to Hanna's and looked around for a familiar face. She took a step further inside and spotted her sitting at a booth, nervously waving. Tara smiled as she walked over to join her.

"Hi. How have you been?" Tara asked Aubrey, as she stood up to give her a hug. Aubrey let go after their hug and shrugged.

"Miserable, so I've been told," she answered as she sat down. Aubrey had called Tara after deciding to come back to Charming, and asked to meet up with her. She had a feeling that Tara would be sympathetic to her situation and wouldn't be too quick to judge her. Tara gave her a smile and waited for Aubrey to continue.

"How is everyone?" Aubrey asked, unable to ask about Chibs specifically.

"He's okay," Tara said, answering Aubrey's real question. Aubrey looked down and fidgeted with her hands. Tara knew how she was feeling, having once been in her position.

"Good," Aubrey said, with a small nod.

"He misses you," Tara went on softly. "It's ... it's pretty obvious," she added, thinking about how serious Chibs had been since Aubrey left. Aubrey started to feel warm and her chest became heavy. She looked up at Tara and found no judgment on her face.

"I shouldn't have left," she confessed sadly and shook her head.

"Hey," Tara began and leaned forward. "I left once too, and for a lot longer. They eventually forgave that," Tara offered. Aubrey smiled at Tara for trying to cheer her up. She knew she was right in calling her.

"Will you do me a favour?" Aubrey asked.

"What is it?" Tara wondered.

"Will you ..." Aubrey looked around, trying to figure out what she actually needed. "Would you mind following me to the garage? In case things ..." she let her question hang there and moved her head back and forth, suggesting that things could go either way.

"I'll be there," Tara said with a smile.

* * *

A short while later, Aubrey pulled onto the Teller-Morrow lot and felt her heart pounding heavily in her chest. She was terrified of seeing Chibs, even though he was the reason she was there. She looked in her mirror, seeing that Tara had kept her promise, then parked her car on the side of the lot. Aubrey looked at herself in her rear view mirror and groaned. She saw a guilty, worried expression staring back at her and she tried to relax her face. She hung her head low and closed her eyes, taking deep breaths before telling herself to get out of the car.

Most of her ride from Oregon was spent in silence, trying to figure out what she should say to Chibs to apologize for leaving him. Unfortunately, she hadn't been able to find the words she needed to convince Chibs that she needed to be with him and was willing to accept everything that came along with his life in SAMCRO.

As Aubrey finally stepped out of the car, her legs felt unsturdy, knowing that this wouldn't be easy. She looked towards the garage and saw some of the mechanics working, but no sign of Chibs. The confusing feeling of disappointment and relief washed over her again and she scanned the rest of the lot. She saw prospects, crow eaters, and mechanics walking around and spotted a smiling Tara entering the clubhouse, but no one from the club. Aubrey knew she didn't have the right to go into the clubhouse, so she decided to go to the office instead. As she made her way, she knew that she would most likely find Gemma in there, who would no doubt share her opinion on seeing her again. _This isn't about Gemma. It's about Chibs, _she encouraged herself and kept walking.

Aubrey knocked on the open office door when she found Gemma sitting at the desk reading over something. Gemma looked up at the knock and her face hardened.

"You ungrateful little bitch," Gemma spat out with a snarl, without hesitation. She stood up from her desk and removed her glasses. Gemma resisted the urge to lay hands on Aubrey as she walked closer to her. As much as she hated to see what Aubrey's leaving did to Chibs, she also took Aubrey's decision to leave personally.

"Gemma, I'm sorry, I ..." she tried to explain but Gemma closed her eyes and raised her hand.

"I take you in, I offer you a job, treat you like one of my children, and you just take off, because you're scared?" she's cut in, stepping closer to Aubrey, emphasizing her last word.

"I made a mistake," Aubrey answered, and felt her voice catch at finally saying it out loud. She looked around the room and settled her gaze on the floor of the office.

"You really hurt him," Gemma informed her, thinking of how miserable Chibs had been lately. Aubrey nodded, already knowing this.

"I know," she said. "I need to see him, Gemma," Aubrey admitted.

"You really think he's gonna wanna ..." Gemma started, but was cut off.

"Is he here?" Aubrey asked, growing frustrated. She came here to speak to Chibs, not to get lectured by Gemma. Gemma pulled her head back and squinted.

"Yeah he is," she answered matter-of-factly and crossed her arms.

"Can you ... can you please get him? I need to talk to him," Aubrey said, feeling braver.

"To be honest, I don't think he's gonna wanna come out here," Gemma teased.

"Please!" Aubrey said louder and with force. "I need to speak with him."

Gemma wanted to go off on Aubrey and tell her exactly how she felt about her. To her surprise though, she couldn't. She watched the pained look on Aubrey's face and how she was taking short, shallow breaths. She saw the way her eyebrows were pulled together and how her mouth was turned down into a scowl. Gemma had grown to know Aubrey while she lived in Charming and knew that she was always harder on herself than she should be. She was certain that Aubrey had already beaten herself up enough about leaving Chibs. _You're getting too soft Gemma,_ she told herself while thinking about how easy Aubrey was getting off.

Aubrey watched as Gemma stood there, looking her over with an appraising look. She didn't know what Gemma was thinking, so she stood still, waiting for Gemma to make the next move. Gemma walked forwards and stopped a few steps in front of Aubrey, planting her fists against her hips.

"I'll go get him," Gemma said, raising an eyebrow. Aubrey looked at Gemma and gave her a small nod of thanks, noting the softer tone she had just used. It was all she could manage at that moment.

Gemma walked out of the office and made her way to the clubhouse. Aubrey stepped further into the office and walked around, feeling too nervous to sit down. When Gemma entered the clubhouse, she found Chibs playing pool by himself and saw Bobby and Opie at the bar. She walked over and placed both hands on the edge of the pool table, leaning on it as Chibs finished his shot.

"Someone's in the office for you, sweetheart," Gemma said, deciding not to tell Chibs who it was that waited for him. She didn't think she would be able to handle seeing the expression on his face if she told him. Chibs looked over at her with a questioning look, wondering why she didn't say who it was.

"Who?" he asked, looking back down at the table**. **He looked back up when Gemma didn't say anything. Gemma didn't know how to answer Chibs' question so she didn't. She simply looked at him for a second longer and pushed herself off of the table, then walked to the kitchen, where she found Tara. Chibs watched Gemma walk away and furrowed his brow at her sheepish behavior, then lay his cue on the table. He wondered why Gemma didn't tell him who was in the office, as he started for the clubhouse door. If it was one of his brothers, they would have called or texted him, and she surely would have told him if it was one of them. _What's all this about?_ he asked himself.

Chibs made his way to the office, not bothering to look around him, and unexpectedly felt a small spark of hope ignite within him when he thought that perhaps Aubrey had returned. He pushed the thought away though, remembering how much she hurt him and how he promised himself that he needed to let her go and close that chapter of his life. He had been doing his best to keep his mind off of Aubrey and how she had left him so suddenly. He had decided to focus all of his attention on making sure that Juice was okay, after hearing what Roosevelt had on him.

Aubrey paced back and forth in the office, nervous about seeing Chibs again. Her hands were frozen and her limbs were shaky. She was afraid that she might break down when she saw him and wouldn't be able to tell him what she needed to say. What she feared more was the thought that he might refuse to speak with her at all. She was standing next to the wall by the door when she heard the scraping of footsteps enter the doorway.

Chibs didn't see anyone in the office when he first looked inside, but when he took a step in further he saw Aubrey standing to his left. His heart rose high in his chest then plummeted when he saw her. Despite looking more beautiful than he remembered her to be, she had the same look on her face that he saw every time he looked into a mirror. Turned down lips, wrinkled forehead and bags resting under her eyes.

Aubrey tried to greet him several times but the only sound she could make were shallow breaths. She had forgotten how beautiful his eyes were and missed the touch of his lips. Chibs exhaled loudly and brought his hand up to his chin to stroke his goatee. They stared at each other for a moment, lost for words. Aubrey took a deep breath and bit her bottom lip.

"Shouldn't have trusted her," Gemma said to Tara while looking out towards the office from just outside of the clubhouse. "I should've just stayed out of it," she added. Gemma had been keeping an eye on Chibs since Aubrey left and knew how badly he had been hurting. He had become quiet and withdrawn since she took off and Gemma missed seeing the spark in his eyes that always hid behind his easy going manner.

"Give her a break, Gemma," Tara said. "She had a good reason to leave. And it was better that she left early on instead of later, when it would hurt Chibs even more," she went on, speaking from personal experience. Tara had also been upset when Aubrey left, but she understood her reasons. She saw a little bit of her old self in Aubrey and felt the need to defend her. Tara realized that the way Gemma reacted when Aubrey left must have been similar to the way she had reacted years ago when she herself left Charming, and Jax.

"I'm sorry," Aubrey said. Her hands were shaking and she felt sick to her stomach. She didn't know how to begin to tell Chibs that she made a huge mistaken in leaving him and regretted it every day since she left.

"What are ye doin' here?" Chibs asked with a weak voice. Seeing Aubrey was almost too much to handle. Aubrey tried to calm herself before speaking, needing to tell Chibs how she felt without stuttering or breaking down mid sentence.

"I shouldn't have left, Filip. I know that now," she shook her head. "I knew it then too, but," she tried to steady herself again. "Ever since I left I have regretted it, and I realized that ... I've lived my entire life being safe and doing the right thing, but it was only when I left my comfort zone that I felt truly happy," Aubrey tried to explain. She wasn't sure if she was getting her point across because of the unchanging expression on Chibs' face. She decided to continue. "I love you, Filip. I ... I need to be here with you and I'm ready to accept everything that you're involved in and everything that comes along with being with you." She took a small step closer to him. "I'm not scared anymore."

Chibs didn't say anything, but turned away from Aubrey and took in a deep breath. He thought carefully about what she had just confessed to him and he wanted to rush over and grab her, but he didn't. He knew that, even though it hurt like hell, her leaving was ultimately for the best. While she was gone, he had time to think about her reasons for taking off and realized that she really was too innocent to be caught up in his life. He wanted to be with her, more than anything, but again, he wanted what was best for her. Chibs exhaled loudly and turned back around to face Aubrey, who looked hopeful.

"You should go, Oh Bray," he said, trying to sound calm. Aubrey swallowed the lump that rose up in her throat and looked down.

"Wh," she started, then cleared her throat. "Why?" she tried again.

"Ye don't belong here," he answered, resisting the urge to comfort her. Aubrey could feel herself start to shake and a throbbing feeling took hold of her chest.

"Do you not love me anymore?" she asked nervously, not really prepared for his answer. Chibs sighed and watched Aubrey practically implode. Her shoulders curled in, she tucked her head into her chest and her arms crossed tightly in front of her. It was killing him to see her like this.

"I'll always love ye, but," he said, then searched for the right words that never came. Aubrey looked up at Chibs when he didn't continue and saw that he was hurting too. Again they stared at each other, without knowing what to do next. Aubrey, trying to change Chibs' mind and prove that she wasn't scared anymore, took a step towards him. At this, Chibs stepped backwards away from Aubrey and shook his head, knowing that if she got too close, he would give in to her and take her back with no hesitation. He needed to be strong.

Aubrey watched Chibs step away from her and knew in that moment that it was over. Just like Chibs had walked away from her, Aubrey turned and left the office without a word.

* * *

**I'm hoping to finish it all up in at least one more chapter. Fingers crossed! Let me know what you think.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Authors note**: Ahhh, I have the ending all played out it my head but I'm having a difficult time writing it. I guess I am officially experiencing writers block. This chapter was about twice as long but I wasn't pleased with the second half of it and figured I should work out the kinks after posting this part of it. I hope you enjoy it and are patient with me in finishing up the story.

Also, thank you so much for all of the reviews. I'm actually relieved that the ending isn't obvious so far, which I feared it would be. Here's hoping I don't disappoint you all.

I really wished I owned the Sons of Anarchy characters, but I only own little old Aubrey.

* * *

"Well, I guess she's leavin' again," Gemma said, with attitude. Tara sighed loudly and rolled her eyes at Gemma before walking out to meet up with Aubrey. They had been standing just outside of the clubhouse, both eagerly waiting to find out what happened between Aubrey and Chibs. They got their answer when they saw Aubrey walk out of the office alone and absentmindedly make her way towards her car. She had no color to her face and her body seemed almost limp.

"Aubrey's back?" Juice asked from behind Gemma. She turned around to see him still pushing the clubhouse door open, smiling widely at seeing Aubrey again. Gemma turned back to look at Aubrey.

"Don't think she's staying long," she said and looked over to the office, seeing Chibs slowly appear in the doorway with his thumbs hooked into his pockets, looking over at Aubrey. He hung his head low and turned back around, entering the office again. Gemma was curious about what exactly went on in there. Although she was annoyed with Aubrey for leaving so unexpectedly and returning out of the blue to stir up more heart ache for Chibs, a part of her had to give Aubrey credit for realizing her mistake and trying to fix it. At that moment, though, her heart was with Chibs.

"What happened?" Tara asked, finally reaching Aubrey and grabbing onto her arm to steady her. Tara could see that she was visibly shaken, but wasn't crying. She didn't say anything, but just shook her head.

"It's over," Aubrey answered, gulping down the knot in her throat. " I need to go," she added through labored breaths.

"Okay, go to my car. You shouldn't drive," Tara said, putting her arm around Aubrey's waist to help guide her in the direction of her car. She made the right decision in following Aubrey to the garage and was glad that Aubrey asked her for that favor. Aubrey didn't protest Tara's orders and allowed her to lead the way. They got into her car and drove off, going nowhere in particular.

Chibs stayed in the garage office for a few minutes, not wanting to walk out and find Aubrey still there. He was trying to calm himself after seeing her again and having to tell her to leave. When she had first left, he would have given anything for her to return and profess her love for him and how she was willing to accept all of the uncertainty, just to be with him. As the days went by, though, he became bitter and began rebuilding the wall that only she had broken through. He was amazed that, in the few moments they shared in the office together, she was able to break down some of that wall again, and Chibs stood, feeling a heaviness in his chest as he tried to decide whether or not he had made the right decision in rejecting her plea. Regret, resentment and anger began to fill the office, weighing down on Chibs. He needed air and the open road, and pushed his way out the door, heading over to his bike.

Gemma and Juice remained motionless outside of the clubhouse and saw Chibs making his way towards his bike. Juice saw the look on Chibs' face and jogged to try to catch up to him, but he just missed him. Juice stopped as Chibs drove off quickly past him, faster and louder than necessary.

After a few minutes of driving in silence, Tara pulled over and parked. She sat back and looked over at Aubrey, who was sitting still, looking at the dashboard. Tara was surprised that she hadn't cried yet, but realized that Aubrey still could be shocked by the way things ended with her and Chibs and it hadn't sunk in yet.

"What happened, Aubrey?" Tara asked again, feeling that she needed to break the silence and get her talking. Aubrey turned slowly to look out of her window and felt her stomach lurch upwards into her chest. She closed her eyes and swallowed hard.

"I apologized," she said with no energy, still facing the window. "I told him that I could handle all of this," she went on, surprised that she hadn't broken down in tears yet. "I told him that I made a mistake ... but he doesn't want me," she finished speaking and looked over at Tara. "I have to go home," she added quietly. Tara exhaled loudly and reached for Aubrey's hand.

"Are you sure?" Tara asked, already knowing by the look on Aubrey's face that she couldn't stay in Charming without Chibs.

"I can't stay here," Aubrey answered, shaking her head.

"I'm so sorry that it didn't work out," Tara offered. "I really thought that you two were," she stopped herself, thinking that Aubrey probably didn't want to hear how she thought they were meant to be. "I'm gonna miss you," she added instead, with a sympathetic smile. Aubrey smiled back at Tara.

"I'm gonna miss you, too," she said. "Thank you for everything you've done for me. And for not hating me for leaving," she finished, finally feeling the stinging of tears in her eyes. She looked down and they began to fall. Tara put her arm around Aubrey's shoulder without a word and let her cry.

* * *

Tara drove her and Aubrey back to the lot some time later to get Aubrey back to her car. As they were about to turn onto the lot, Tara turned to look at Aubrey.

"What if Chibs is here?" Tara asked her. Aubrey took in a deep breath and exhaled loudly.

"I'll be okay," she said, unconvincingly and nodded. Tara wasn't so sure she would be prepared for that just yet, but continued onto the lot anyways. Luckily, Chibs was nowhere in sight, making both feel more at ease. Tara parked her car beside Aubrey's and they both got out.

"Aubrey!" she stiffened when she heard her name being called and turned to look at the garage. Juice came bounding out to meet her. She smiled at him and turned back to Tara.

"Thank you again," she said with a sad smile and gave Tara a hug.

"Let me know when you arrive?" Tara asked, worrying about Aubrey driving back to Oregon all alone the way she was feeling. "I want us to keep in touch," she added. She had really come to like Aubrey and wanted to keep up as much of a friendship as possible.

"I will," Aubrey promised happily. She appreciated that Tara was looking out for her and wanted to keep in touch, despite her leaving for good. Tara squeezed Aubrey's hands and walked away, giving Juice a small wave before going to the clubhouse to see if Jax was in.

"Hey, what are you doin' here?" Juice asked excitedly, a little out of breath. Aubrey was glad to see him smiling again and realized how much she had missed him.

"Came to apologize to Chibs," she answered, reserving his real name for when it was just the two of them. The wind was knocked out of Aubrey when she realized that there wasn't a "them" anymore. She looked down at her feet, trying to stay calm.

"And?" he asked, guessing that it didn't go well, judging by Chibs' quick departure earlier and Aubrey's body language. Aubrey kept her head down and shook it. Juice sighed and rubbed his hand over his head.

"Shit! I'm sorry, Aubrey," he said, seeing that she wasn't taking it well. Ever since Aubrey left, he had been keeping an eye on Chibs and knew how badly he was doing without her. He couldn't understand why they weren't together if they seemed to miss each other so much.

"It's okay," she answered, simply. "It's my own fault."

"So, what are you gonna do?" Juice asked, feeling bad for her. He didn't want Aubrey to leave again.

"Going back to Oregon," she said, then watched as Juice gave her a pitiful smirk. She took a deep breath and added, "Look, I don't want to be rude but ... I should get going."

"Right," Juice agreed and stared closely at Aubrey. He didn't get an opportunity to say goodbye to her before she left the first time and he didn't want to let that happen again. He quickly stepped in and grabbed her in a tight hug. Aubrey, surprised at Juice's actions, stood frozen for a second then relaxed and raised her arms to hug him back. She caught the scent of leather from his cut, and although he smelled nothing like Chibs, she took in a deep breath, trying to capture that leather smell for the last time.

"I'm ... it was ..." Juice started a few times but kept stopping himself. He wanted to let Aubrey know how much he was going to miss her and that he understood why she left in the first place. He squeezed her tighter and tried again, deciding to express his thoughts in a simple statement. "I'm gonna miss you."

Aubrey let out a laugh that turned into a choked back sob. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to be comforted by Juice's hug. She laughed again when she felt herself being rocked back and forth, and pulled back from Juice, seeing him smiling while he shrugged.

"Thanks," she said with a smile and stepped away from him. She let out a deep breath and looked at him timidly. "Take care of him, okay?" she asked. Juice nodded his promise to her and smiled. Aubrey nodded one last time and walked over to her car. Juice watched as she got ready to leave and waved back at her one last time just before she drove off.

* * *

Chibs sped through town and on the outlying highways for almost an hour after leaving the clubhouse. He needed to get out and be away from everyone and everything that reminded him of Aubrey. He wanted to make sure that she had left the lot, so he wouldn't have to see her again and deal with all of the feelings that seeing her again brought up. When his arms grew stiff from clenching his fists, he decided that it was probably safe to go back to the clubhouse, where he could have a few drinks.

When he pulled his bike in line with the few others that stood in front of the fence, and saw that Aubrey's car was gone, he removed his helmet and briskly walked to the clubhouse. Juice ran over to him from the garage, wanting to know how he was doing.

"Hey," he huffed out. Chibs looked back at Juice.

"Juice," he answered.

"Saw Aubrey. Why'd you let her go again?" he asked. Chibs stopped abruptly, angry at Juice's assumption that he had let her go the first time.

"Let it go, Juicey. Doesn't concern ye," he spat out. Juice noticed Chibs' tone and backed off, letting him march away and into the clubhouse. He stood outside for a moment then thought _No_, and walked after Chibs. He felt like he owed it to Chibs to make him realize he was making a mistake in letting Aubrey go. It was the least that Juice could do for him after Chibs had pushed him to open up about what Roosevelt was holding against him. Juice appreciated how reassuring and encouraging Chibs had been with him, and how he made him realize that what Roosevelt was threatening didn't matter. What mattered was that his brothers accepted him and weren't going to turn their back on him. Juice didn't want to let Chibs sink deeper into whatever he was feeling about Aubrey.

Despite Juice's best intentions, he made things worse for Chibs by pushing the subject when all he wanted to do was be alone. He had told Chibs that he thought he was making a big mistake in letting Aubrey leave and that he should have given her a second chance. Chibs, not wanting to talk about it, brushed it off and ignored Juice as best he could. When Juice pressed him too far, Chibs become defensive and lashed out, bringing up the touchy subject of making mistakes and doing what's right. Juice got the point and left him alone, heading back to the garage. Chibs spent the next few hours drinking and refusing to talk to anyone about what happened.

Opie, Jax and Tara had been sitting on the other side of the room, listening closely to Chibs and Juice's argument. Tara had told them what just went on with Aubrey and she was curious to get Chibs' side of what happened. Jax felt it was none of his business, while Opie felt himself getting angry at Chibs, but he couldn't quite define why.

* * *

**So I keep saying that I'm hoping to finish up the story soon, or in one more chapter, but I'm going to do my best to really finish up in one more chapter. Even if it ends up being over 5000 words. Please review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Authors note**: Well, here it is. The final chapter in my little story, which, as a whole, turned out to be longer than I expected. I want to thank everyone who followed along and added this story to their list of favourites. And my goodness, the reviews! They definitely encouraged me to continue writing and I really enjoyed hearing your opinions along the way. It was fun to hear your heated opinions on certain events and characters, and made me laugh when some of you strongly shared my own opinion. Thank you so much for your opinions and kind words.

For the final time, I do not own any of the Sons of Anarchy characters, I only own Aubrey. I want to thank the brilliant Kurt Sutter for creating with these complex and loveable characters, who I love to watch and truly enjoyed writing about. Can't wait for Season 6!

One final note, the address and name of the agency were completely random and were not based on real locations. I apologize if I somehow used real locations.

* * *

Aubrey drove back to Oregon on autopilot, hardly taking notice of the scenery or open road around her. Instead, she spent her time desperately trying not to focus on the flashbacks of her time in Charming and of her relationship with Chibs. She kept remembering the little things, like the sound of his voice and the way she felt when she first laid eyes on him, knowing that she had never felt so strongly about anyone before. After shaking off the memories, a few minutes of paying attention to the road would pass by, leaving Aubrey to recall the way her body reacted when they touched, causing her heart to race. She found it difficult to breathe when their first few kisses flashed before her eyes and she slightly jerked the wheel after vividly remembering their first night together. It was a long and lonely drive, but Aubrey was determined to get back to Eugene so she could, yet again, start her life over.

"You're back?" Sarah asked, almost disappointedly when she swung open her front door. She was glad to see her cousin again, but knew that it must be because things hadn't gone well in Charming. Aubrey gave her a sad smile and took a deep breath before stepping into the house.

"Yeah. For good," she answered, and embraced Sarah in a hug.

They went inside and, after some coaxing and a glass of wine, Sarah finally convinced Aubrey to tell her what happened. All of it. Aubrey was reluctant at first, knowing that she was bound to get upset while recounting the good and bad times she had in Charming, but she agreed. She knew that she needed Sarah to know what happened if she was going to help her get settled back in Eugene. Aubrey started with how she first broke down and spent the next hour telling Sarah what happened to her. She watched the changes in Sarah as she reacted to hearing what had happened. She laughed, got excited, anxious, angry and sad, and when Aubrey was finished she noticed that Sarah was blinking rapidly and how tears threatening to fall.

"Wow," she said, clearing her throat and adjusting her position on the couch. "That Gemma sounds like a real bitch," Sarah complained. Aubrey laughed.

"No, she really isn't. She just looks out for her family," Aubrey defended. She really wasn't upset at all with Gemma. She knew that Gemma's reaction to her returning was out of concern for Chibs.

"So," Sarah began, pouring both of them more wine. "What do you think you'll do now?" she asked. Aubrey leaned back and shook her head.

"I really don't know," she said and gave Sarah an awkward smile. "Going to keep looking for a job I guess."

"Well," Sarah said, rubbing her forehead. "Last wek, Gloria mentioned that she could use someone to help with a few open houses coming up. I can mention that you're available, if you're interested," she finished, looking curiously at Aubrey.

Aubrey sat back and considered Sarah's proposal. _Teaching, business, and now real estate?_ she asked herself. She wondered if she was ever going to get settled into a job that she was qualified for and really loved. She thought about whether or not she should temporarily work with Sarah or if she should wait to see what might become available, if anything.

"Yeah, I'd appreciate it if you asked her," Aubrey answered, realizing that she should take any job at this point while it was still available. She knew that she needed to stay busy to distract herself and to feel like she was getting her life back in order.

* * *

A few days after Aubrey returned to Eugene, she was starting her first day working with Sarah. She had no idea about the workings of a real estate agency but she was a quick learner and was determined to make it work for the time being. Aubrey found out that she was basically going to be getting things prepared for a few open houses that the agency had lined up for the next few months. This included a lot of stuffing pamphlets and business cards into folders, and making sure that houses looked presentable for the public. After hearing what was in store for her, Aubrey felt an ache, longing for the familiar smell of motor oil and gasoline and to hear reving engines and giggling children. She missed her home in Charming.

"Hey, do I know you?" a man sitting near Aubrey asked. She looked over and saw Aaron, the guy she had had a crush on all throughout high school, who never once took notice of her.

"Uh, yeah," she answered, tucking her hair behind her ear. "We went to high school together," she explained. Aaron smiled and leaned back.

"I knew it!" he exclaimed excitedly and held out his hand to Aubrey. "Aaron," he introduced. Aubrey smiled and shook his hand.

"Aubrey," she answered. "Nice to see you again," she added. Aaron sat, looking at her for a few seconds after she took her hand away. He remembered Aubrey from school. She was quiet but had lots of friends and played a lot of sports. He had always thought that she was pretty, but like most high school boys, he usually gravitated towards the girls who tried way too hard and put a lot of effort into their looks. Aaron looked at Aubrey and noticed how she was still the natural beauty he remembered her to be.

Aubrey, realizing that Aaron was staring at her, began to feel self-conscious. Like most men are fortunate in doing, Aaron got better looking with age. He still had sparkling blue eyes, surrounded by long, dark eyelashes and a boy next door smile. His black hair was beginning to thin out a bit but he still looked very handsome. Aubrey noticed how, even though he was still very nice looking, she felt no physical reaction to seeing Aaron again.

Despite not knowing anything about real estate, Aubrey enjoyed her first day at work. She accepted that it would do until something she was qualified in came along. Her coworkers were very nice and she got along well with them, including Aaron. She noticed that he was very kind and funny and he tried to show her the workings of the agency as much as possible. Aubrey's heart still completely belonged to Chibs and she doubted if she would ever truly get over him. Although she wasn't at all interested in Aaron and nowhere near ready to even consider dating, she appreciated Aaron's kindness and how obvious it was that he was interested in her. It gave her hope and made her realize that one day, way down the line, she may be able to find love again.

On their way home, Sarah asked Aubrey how she enjoyed her first day.

"It was okay," she answered honestly. "Thanks for setting it up for me," she went on.

"It wasn't a problem," Sarah admitted. She smiled and looked over at Aubrey. "So," she started. Aubrey recognized the tone in her voice. "Aaron was happy to meet up with you again," she said, playfully. He had been smiling at her all day, which Sarah thought was sweet. Aubrey just nodded, not wanting to go down that road. Sarah decided to go on since Aubrey wasn't saying anything. "He's a good looking guy. Nice too. Think you'd ever go out with him?" she asked. Aubrey looked over at Sarah, rolling her eyes.

"Sarah," she exhaled loudly. "If you knew what I left behind in Charming, you'd know why I'm not interested in Aaron," she said, feeling a pain in her chest as she thought about how handsome and charming Chibs was, and how he made her feel when she was with him.

* * *

_"So, how are you?"_

_"Not too bad. Started a new job today. Looks like I'll be adding real estate to my resume."_

_"Impressive. Everyone at the daycare misses you."_

_"I miss them too."_

_"So Abel keeps bugging me to ask for your address. He has a picture he wants to send you."_

_"That's sweet. It's 28477 17th Ave, 57395."_

_"Thanks. He'll be thrilled."_

_"So ... How is he?"_

_"He seems to be okay. Jax says he hasn't said anything about you, but I'm guessing that he just doesn't want to deal with it all yet."_

_"I miss him. But I'm trying my best to keep busy so I don't think about him all day long."_

_"That's a good idea. So, where are you working?"_

_"Northwick Real Estate. It's a small agency but the people are nice. Hoping to find something else but this will do for now."_

_"We'll have to plan a visit soon so we can catch up."_

_"That would be great! Let me know and I'll make myself available."_

_"I'll let you know!"_

_"Thanks. Say hi to Abel and Thomas for me?"_

_"I will."_

_"Take care Tara."_

_"You too Aubrey."_

* * *

One long month had gone by since Chibs turned Aubrey away and it wasn't hard to tell that Chibs had been having a rough time with his decision. This time it was his own fault that she left, which made the pain even worse. He knew that if he would have taken her back they would have been happy together. But he was sure that, in time, she would have left again when things became troublesome for the club, which they always had a way of doing. Chibs knew that he wouldn't be able to handle that again, and took solace in knowing that he was preventing himself from getting hurt worse in the future.

He had been trying to keep himself busy with club business and with watching out for Juice. Day to day life seemed more bareable for him when he was able to keep himself preoccupied, and only dwelled on Aubrey when he was alone, which he tried to avoid as much as possible. Sometimes though, he felt the need to distance himself from his brothers, if only for a little while, when he found it hard to keep up the act that nothing was bothering him. It was during those lonely moments when he would think about Aubrey and what they had together, and perhaps more painful, what they could have had. On one of those rare occasions, Chibs sat outside of the clubhouse, leisurely smocking a cigarette. He looked up to the clubhouse door when he heard it opening and saw Opie emerging, with a bottle of beer.

"Mind if I sit?" Opie casually asked, already taking a seat across from Chibs at the table. He leaned back and made himself comfortable with a loud sigh. Chibs looked at him and didn't bother giving a response.

"Sorry to hear what happened with you and Aubrey," Opie eventually said, and took a sip of his beer. "How're you doin'?" he asked. Chibs kept his head down but raised his eyes to look at Opie, his mouth pulled into a tight line. He didn't answer his question.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Opie asked.

"Nothing," Chibs answered. Opie nodded and leaned back, looking beyond Chibs towards the boxing ring. Since overhearing Chibs and Juice arguing several weeks earlier, Opie slowly grew angier with Chibs with each passing day, still not fully aware of exactly why. That morning though he came across an old family portrait of himself, Donna and the kids during happier times. It was then that he realized why he was so upset. Heart to heart conversations between him and Chibs rarely occuried, but when he saw Chibs that day, he knew he needed to say what was on his mind.

"Can I be honest with you brother?" he asked, still looking away from Chibs. He didn't wait for a response. "I think you're makin' a big mistake," he confessed. Chibs looked at him through squinted eyes. "If I somehow found myself in your situation, and Donna was asking for forgiveness, I would take her back in a second," he said, remembering the tightness in his chest that morning after seeing her picture.

"Donna's dead," Chibs spat out, before realizing how hurtful that sounded. Opie clenched his jaw and his lips snarled, hidden under his massive beard. He glared at Chibs, who regretted what he had said, but relaxed a few seconds later.

"I know," Opie eventually said. "But there was a time when she wanted out and did take off. It wasn't for long because of ATF, but... if she did get away and came back asking for forgiveness ... I'd give anything to have her back," he answered honestly, feeling guilty for thinking that way when he had Lyla. He loved Lyla in his own way, but she could never replace Donna. Opie doubted that he could ever love anyone as much as he loved her, and felt an ache in his chest when he thought of how much he missed her.

"She left because she couldn't handle it," Chibs said, aggressively leaning towards Opie. He felt the need to defend himself and to explain how different his situation was from Opie's. "She gave up on us," he added painfully. Opie saw how pissed off Chibs looked and knew he was hurting. Opie took a second and smiled.

"But she came back for you," he explained calmly, and stoop up. He walked over to Chibs and placed a hand on his shoulder. "She came back," he repeated with a slap on Chibs' back before turning to the clubhouse.

Chibs sat outside by himself for some time, thinking about what Opie had just said to him and remembering what Aubrey had proclaimed when she came to see him. He didn't want to admit to himself that Opie had a good point.

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock._

Jax and Tara looked at each other from across the kitchen table, wondering who would be coming to see them that morning. Jax got up to answer it while Tara continued to feed Thomas and urge Abel to finish his breakfast. Jax openand the door and found Chibs standing on the doorstep, smiling hello.

"Jax," Chibs began almost cheerfully, removing his sunglasses. "Mind if I speak t' Tara for a minute?" he asked. Jax furrowed his brow, wondering what he could possibly want with Tara.

"Yeah, man," he said, opening the door wider for Chibs. "Come in." He stepped into the kitchen and looked at Tara. "Tara. It's Chibs," he said, jerking his head towards him.

"What?" Tara asked, looking away from Thomas and over at the door. She leaned forward, looking past Jax and saw Chibs waving at Thomas then smiling at her. She wondered what Jax meant by that, then realized that Chibs was there for her when Jax came back to the table. She was curious to know why he wanted to speak to her, since he never did so in the past. "Okay," she stood up, skeptically. "Jax, do you mind finishing up with Thomas? He's almost done," she asked Jax, handing him the bowl of infant cereal.

Tara walked over towards Chibs and watched as he backed up, leading them outside. She curiously followed him and closed the door behind her when he pointed at it.

"What's going on?" she asked, crossing her arms and looking at him carefully. He stood with one foot on the ground and one propped up on a step, with both thumbs tucked comfortably behind his belt buckle. He looked calmer than she had seen him in weeks.

"Was wonderin' if ye could do me a favor," Chibs said, with a small smirk.

Jax was sitting at the table giving Thomas his cereal, trying to hear what Chibs and Tara were talking about, but the door was closed and he was unable to hear anything more than muffled voices. A moment later, Tara quickly came back into the kitchen, grabbed her purse, then jumped back outside. She was smiling.

A few moments later, Tara entered the house again and closed the door. She came back into the kitchen without saying a word.

"What's up? " Jax asked, dying to know what Chibs wanted to see her about. Tara looked over at him with a smile that grew wider the longer she looked at him. "What is it?" he asked with his own smile. She walked over to him and grabbed his face, kissing him quickly on the lips then backed away, still smiling.

"Nothing," she answered, then took the bowl of cereal from Jax.

* * *

Aubrey sat, stuffing brochures, business cards and flyers into folders for the next open house that the agency was holding. The desk she was working at was covered in papers and folders and she wondered how long she would have to be doing this before her life started to turn around again. The job wasn't horrible, and the people she worked with were really nice, but it wasn't enough for her. She was attaching a business card to a folder when she heard the distant rumble of a motorcycle outside. Her heart lept into her throat at the sound and she froze. _Stop it_, she scolded herself. Everytime she had heard a motorcycle since coming back to Oregon, she would get excited then upset with herself for thinking about Chibs. A small part of her always dreamed that it would be him, but it usually turned out to be some 60 year old retiree who was trying out their new extravagant purchase.

She let out a loud sigh and continued to stuff the folders. The sound of the motorcycle got closer and she thought about how much she missed hearing it. When she worked at Teller-Morrow she was surrounded by that sound and it almost became a source of comfort to her. Now, it brought pain along with it. The noise got louder and louder, until everyone in the agency seemed to take notice of it too. Sarah, Aaron and Gloria all looked up from what they were doing and stared out towards the office window, wearing curious expressions as they tried to find the source of the loud rumble. Aubrey stayed in her seat, not wanting to take a look because she knew that seeing a bike would bring back too many memories. The noise grew louder and closer until she was able to almost feel its vibrations in her chest. The trembling abruptly cut out, snapping Aubrey out of the slight trance she didn't realize she was in. She gave her head a shake and looked back down at her desk, sighing at the pile of work in front of her.

"Who the hell is that?" Sarah practically moaned, while looking out the window. Aubrey looked over at her cousin and found an almost dreamy look on her face. She looked out of the window, raising herself off of her office chair to see what Sarah was so excited about and she nearly fell back into her seat.

It was Chibs. He stood in front of the agency, running his hand through his hair then rested his helmet onto his bike. Aubrey couldn't catch her breath. A strange sensation spread through her, almost as if a fire work had gone off within her chest and radiated out through the rest of her body. Her breaths were shallow as she let a warm feeling wash over her.

"That's my old man," she said proudly, with a wicked smile creeping across her lips. She never took her eyes off of Chibs, but she could tell that everyone was staring at her as she slowly walked around her desk and made her way to the office entrance.

She rested her hands on the handle of the door and took a second before pushing it open. Chibs hadn't spotted her yet, and was looking around to make sure he had the right place. Aubrey took in a deep breath while looking him over, realizing that her memories of him could not capture just how attractive he really was. She watched as he looked around then finally rested his eyes on the agency's door, catching her staring at him. He smiled widely and let out a deep breath as his heart began to race.

Aubrey opened the door and stepped outside. She wanted to jump into his arms but her body froze and wouldn't allow her to move. Chibs, likewise, couldn't move, but seeing her made him realize that he made the right decision in coming to find her. They both stood still, breathing heavily as they stared at each other. Chibs' smile widened and his dimples gave away how happy his was to see her again. Aubrey blushed and smiled when she saw this.

A click from behind Aubrey grabbed her attention and when she turned around, she saw Sarah peaking her head through the door. She smiled quickly at Aubrey and tossed her her purse with a wink then closed the door.

"Wow," Sarah said out loud when she got back into the office. She thought that Chibs was pretty sexy and couldn't blame Aubrey for not being able to move on from him quickly.

Aubrey happily turned to look back at Chibs, understanding that she had Sarah's approval. Chibs gave a small laugh at this and felt himself relax.

Although they were both thrilled to see each other, neither of them knew what to say to express just how happy they were to be with each other again. It was Chibs who realized that they didn't necessarily need words to communicate. With that in mind, he quickly walked over to Aubrey and cupped her face. He could hear her breath catch and he smiled before he leaned in and lightly kissed her. Aubrey stiffened when she first felt Chibs' lips on hers, then relaxed and closed her eyes, allowing herself to enjoy the sensation that ripped through her body that she missed so much while she was away from Chibs. There was no sense of urgency in their kiss at first, instead, it was sweet an comforting. Chibs slid his hands down and held onto her waist tightly, not wanting to let her go after finally being able to hold her again after so long. Aubrey kissed him back and draped her arms around Chibs' shoulders, only then parting her lips and gliding her tongue forward to meet his, hoping to deepen the kiss. Chibs gave in and kissed her deeper as well, moving his right hand up Aubrey's back, bringing her as close to him as possible.

After a moment, Chibs slowly pulled away and unclasped Aubrey's hands from around his neck. He squeezed her right hand and pulled her towards his bike. She clumsily followed, still swept up in their reunion, and stopped when he took his hand away. Chibs reached into the pouch on the back of his bike and pulled out an extra helmet. He turned and held it out for Aubrey, who took it from him and stared at it. When she looked up at Chibs, she saw a spark in his eyes and a sincere smile across his lips.

"Let's go home, love."

* * *

**The end.**

**Please let me know what you think! :-)**


	30. Epilogue

**Author's note**: Okay, so some of you asked for the story to continue or for a sequel. I don't think I'm quite up for that, but I will agree with one request, and that was to write an epilogue. So here it is, and I hope it ties up some of the loose ends. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

She had fallen asleep against his chest again, which he adored, and he rubbed her back as it slowly rose up and down. Her dark, wavy hair was tucked behind her ear and he watched as her long eyelashes fluttered from her dreams. Chibs lay on the couch, enjoying every moment with her and studied her face as she slept peacefully against him. Her full pouty lips remained still and slightly opened, and he smiled whenever her slender fingers twitched against his shoulder.

Chibs brought his right hand up to gently stroke her head when he heard soft footsteps coming into the living room to join him. He looked up and smiled as he watched Aubrey walking into the room, carrying their swaddled son. She smiled back at him and sat down on the chair next to the sofa, leaning down to kiss Chibs on the forehead.

"That's her favourite spot," she whispered with bright eyes, not wanting to wake up Maggie, sleeping on his chest. Chibs smiled and looked down at his beautiful daughter, who looked just like Aubrey, accept with slightly darker hair. His smile deepened when Maggie smiled in her sleep and the little indents of dimples crept onto her cheeks. Another thing that she inherited from Chibs.

"It's mine too," he admitted, then looked back up to Aubrey. She smiled at Chibs and brought her left hand over to grab onto his. She ran her thumb across his fingers and looked down to see their matching Claddagh wedding bands. Aubrey then looked into her arms at Colin, who was also sound asleep. He had dark hair and hooded eyes like Chibs, which she loved look stare into when he was awake.

Aubrey took in a deep breath and exhaled louder then she expected when she thought about how happy she was. It had been just over two years since she had returned to Charming and, despite still being nervous at times about the club, she was truly happy with her life. She had returned to working at the daycare and in a short time, became assistant supervisor. She loved working at St. Thomas and decided that she would rather be there than working in a school. Chibs had become Sergent at Arms when Jax became President and she appreciated the promotion, knowing how much it meant to Chibs. She also trusted Jax a lot more than Clay, and believed that the club would be safer under his leadership. Gemma had taken a while to warm up to Aubrey again, but she eventually came around, realizing that she was good for Chibs and was ready to stick around for good.

Chibs was thrilled to have Aubrey back and tried his best to keep her informed about what was going on with the club so she that wouldn't be blind sided if anything happened again. He was impressed by how open she was to the lifestyle and how she really did keep her promise to accept whatever happened with SAMCRO.

A little over a year after she returned, Aubrey and Chibs were married in a very small ceremony that both wanted. Another year later, and they were the proud parents of Colin and Maggie, who everyone adored. Chibs loved to watch when his brothers became soft and gushed over his twins. Big, leather clad bikers carefully holding onto a baby and cooing at them, always made him laugh. Aubrey loved how good of a father Chibs was, and was happy that he was finally getting a chance to be a father again.

Chibs had been in contact with Fiona, who had agreed to let Kerrianne come and visit Chibs and Aubrey, and her new brother and sister. Although Fiona would always love Chibs, she accepted that he had moved on and approved of Aubrey, because she had obviously made him so happy. Which was another reason why she agreed to let Kerrianne travel to the states.

"What's wrong?" Chibs asked, looking over at Aubrey when he heard her sigh. She shook her head, snapping out of her daydream, and smiled.

"Nothing at all," she said honestly, then squeezed Chibs' hand and kissed Colin's cheek.


End file.
